Booth and Brennan - Through The Years
by LauraJean1992
Summary: From their first meeting in high school through their lives together - what happens?
1. Chapter 1

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Morning, sweetheart." Mom greeted me as I walked into the kitchen that morning "Are you excited for your first day back?"

"Actually I am." I replied

"That's because you're a geek." Russ interjected as I was about to continue

"Russ," Mom sighed "do you have to?"

"What?" he questioned "She is."

"She wants to work hard and make something of herself." Mom replied "Maybe you could take a leaf out of your sister's book and do the same…"

"Nah, I'm just happy for Tempe to keep writing my assignments for me." he informed her

"What?" she inquired "You don't do that, do you, Temperance?"

"No, Mom." I replied "Russ is just winding you up. I'm going to go."

"Without breakfast?" she asked

"I promised I'd meet Jack and Angela." I informed her "I'll get something from the canteen when I get to school, I promise."

"Okay." she replied, pressing her lips to my cheek "Have a good day."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Thank you so much for this, Jack." Mom sighed as Jack and I were about to leave for school

"Not a problem, Auntie Marianne." he replied

"Are we ready?" I asked

"Just one more thing; a quick word before you go, please, Seeley." she informed me

"What is it, Mom?" I questioned as Jack made his way out of the house "I'm gonna be late…"

"We're gonna make this work." she replied "Okay?"

I nodded my head… "Okay."

"I know it's gonna be hard but I don't want anything to mess this up." she admitted "We're starting afresh, so I want you to knuckle down in school and do the best you can. You've got your dreams and your goals and I don't want your father to have taken them away from you. You can do anything if you put your mind to it, Seeley. I know you can."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." she informed me, pressing her lips to my cheek "Now go, and have a good day."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Angela as I pulled up outside her house "where's Jack?"

"He called this morning and said he'd meet us at school." she informed me "Something about showing his cousin who's just moved here around."

"Right." I replied "You ready?"

She nodded her head… "I still can't believe you've got a car."

I smiled at her warmly and started the engine, driving us off both off to school…

"So, what's the plan for this year then?" Angela questioned as she flicked between radio stations as we drove

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"You're not just going to be all about studying and good grades this year, are you?" she asked

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned

"Nothing." she replied "But don't you want some excitement and adventure? Some romance, maybe?"

"No thank you!" I proclaimed

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'll be 5 minutes." Jack informed me "I've just got to take some books back to the library."

"Okay." I replied

Turning as he disappeared into the library, I saw a group of lads playing catch and made my way over, catching it as it flew past one of the players…

"Nice catch." one of them proclaimed

"Thanks." I replied as I threw the ball up and down in the air "This school has a soccer team, right?"

He nodded his head… "I'm a quarterback. You're new, I take it? Wanting to try out?"

"Yep." I informed him

"How about you give us a trial now then?" he suggested "Show us what you've got?"

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head and put the ball on the ground, kicking and passing it between some of the other guys…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I'll meet you in homeroom," I informed Angela "I'm just going to get some breakfast."

"Okay, sweetie." she replied as she turned a corner

I continued down to the canteen, adjusting my books in my arms as I did, sighing and rolling my eyes as I heard a group of boys cheering and yelling as I was about to reach the canteen, being sent flying to the ground, a weight on top of me as I came to…

"Seriously?" I questioned as I pushed the boy who'd fallen on top of me off of me and rose to my feet "What sort of Neanderthals play football inside?"

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as he rose to his feet too

"No thanks to you." I replied "What would you have done if I'd have been seriously hurt?"

"Just chill, yeah?" he questioned "You weren't hurt, so no harm done."

"Just chill?" I inquired "Typical jock response…"

"Jock?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Are you insulted by my observation?"

"Yeah, actually," he replied "I am."

"Should look where you're going next time then, shouldn't you?" I questioned

Dusting myself off, I picked up my books and made my way into the canteen, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I did…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Everything go okay?" Jack inquired as he made his way out of the library

I nodded my head… "Yep, all good."

"Good." he replied "Right, let's take a look at your timetable and see where you need to be."

"You know, Jack," I began "I think it'd be a good idea if I found my own way around. How about we meet up for lunch though?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Gotta do it sometime, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." he replied "Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"There you are!" I proclaimed as Jack made his way into Science "Where've you been?"

"Sorry," he replied "I had to take some books back to the library."

I smiled at him warmly… "How's it going with your cousin?"

"Okay, actually. He wants to find his own way around." he informed me "I think you'd like him if you met him, actually."

"Why?" I questioned "Does he share our love of Science?"

He shook his head… "I just think you'd both get on though, and Angie mentioned something about wanting to find you a boyfriend this year."

I sighed and shook my head… "All I care about is my grades and getting into a good college."

"Me too," he replied "but I'm able to focus on that and on me and Angie. You could do the same and get her off your back."

"I'm not interested in any of the boys this school has to offer." I admitted "Can we just work?"

Jack and I made our way out of Science class, finding Angela waiting outside for us…

"Will you please tell your best friend that she needs to meet my cousin?" Jack asked as we reached her

"You know what I'm going to say, sweetie." she informed me as she turned her head to me

"Why do you want me to meet him?" I questioned

"Do I have to have a reason?" he inquired "C'mon, Brennan. You know you're intrigued."

I sighed heavily and threw my books on top of his… "Fine. Lead the way."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bug boy!" I proclaimed as I rose to my feet as Jack, flanked by two girls on either side of him walked into the canteen

"Booth, good to see you." he greeted me as I made my way over to them

"This is your cousin?" one of the girls questioned

"Yeah." he replied

"Seeley Booth." I informed her, holding my hand out to her "Nice to meet you."

"What's going on?" Jack inquired "Is there a problem?"

"You know Bug Boy?" I asked the girl

"Yes, there's a problem. We met this morning. And yes, I know Jack." she admitted

"You can't stay moody at me forever." I informed her

"What happened this morning?" Jack questioned

"Your cousin knocked me over when he was playing catch with a gaggle of his friends in the corridor," she explained "that's what happened."

"C'mon, Jack," I proclaimed "who're you gonna believe? Me, your cousin? Or this beautiful young lady. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Knowing my name has to be earned." she informed me as she took some books from Jack "I'll see you in class, Jack."

"Who is that?" I asked as the girl left the canteen

"Temperance Brennan." Jack informed me

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" I questioned "You don't mind if I…?"

"You can try your luck." the other girl admitted

"And you are?" I inquired

"Angela Montenegro," she informed me "Jack's girlfriend. But we can do proper introductions once you've worked your charm on my best friend. Go on, I know you want to go after her."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Temperance!" a voice called as I made my way down the corridor

"You asked them for my name?" I questioned as I turned to face Jack's cousin

"I asked who you were, and Jack told me." he informed me "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"That depends." I replied

"On?" he asked

"On how you plan on proving you're sorry for knocking me to the ground." I informed him "Think of something, and then we'll talk."

"I'm going to knock your socks off." he admitted

"Only my socks?" I inquired "When you've already knocked me off my feet? I'm disappointed…"

"Are you flirting with me?" he questioned

"You don't know when a girl's flirting with you?" I asked

"Normally I do, but I can't tell with you." he admitted "You're a mystery."

"And there's nothing wrong with a little bit of mystery." I replied "I look forward to finding out how you're going to make it up to me, now if you don't mind, I have a class to be getting to."

"Seeley…" he called after me as I continued down the corridor

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"My name's Seeley," he informed me "Seeley Booth."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around, Seeley." I replied, smiling at him warmly before turning and continuing down the corridor

 **Thoughts so far? What's next?**


	2. Chapter 2

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Party this weekend!" Russ proclaimed as he joined Angela, Jack and I as we sat at the patio table in my backyard

"Russ, you can't." I replied

"Why?" he asked "Mom and Dad are going away for their wedding anniversary, meaning we'll have a free house. We can do what we like, Tempe. Live a little!"

I sighed and shook my head… "I'm not having any involvement."

"Seriously?" he questioned "Are you going to be a prude all your life? Live a little. You're 16. That means you can have sex, and I won't tell Mom and Dad if you decide to have a few drinks either…"

"No." I proclaimed

"C'mon, Bren. Just live and enjoy yourself for once. Next year we're going to be at college and this stuff will be the norm. We should start practising while we can." Angela informed me

"Are you serious?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Too right I am. You're in too, right, Jack?"

I turned my head to Jack as he nodded and I groaned as I buried my head into my hands… "Fine."

"Seriously?" Angela questioned

"I don't have any other choice." I replied

"This is going to be so fun!" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

SEELEY'S POV:

"Brennan's having a party this weekend." Jack informed me

"She is?" I asked

"Well her brother is. They've got a free house as her parents are going away," he explained "he said to invite who I like."

"Right." I replied

"What?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"What're you planning?" he asked

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned

"Because I know you." he informed me "Look, Temperance is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her getting hurt. If you're genuinely interested in her then fine, go for it but if you're just gonna hurt her, then leave her be."

"Has she ever been with anyone?" I asked

"Not that I know of." he replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" I sighed as Angela sat me down in front of my dressing table mirror

"You'll thank me when Booth won't be able to take his eyes off you." she replied

"You think I want his eyes on me?" I questioned

"Of course you do," she informed me "you just don't know it yet."

"The guy's an idiot." I sighed "I'm not interested in him whatsoever."

"Of course you're not." she replied "Are you really trying to tell me that I'm imagining the sexual tension between the two of you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ange." I admitted

"You're a terrible liar, Bren." she informed me "Do as Russ suggested and live. There's more to life than books and study."

"What's the alternative? Parties, drinking and having sex?" I inquired

"Yeah." she replied "And believe me, sex is amazing, especially when it's with someone you can't get out of your head and care about. I think Booth could be that for you."

"Where did you get that from?" I asked

"My eyes." she informed me "I've been observing the both of you, and whenever he's been with us, he's not been able to take his eyes off you, and I've seen the not so subtle glances you've been shooting him too. Just admit it, you think he's hot!"

"He's very pleasing on the eye." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "Which is why we're going to make you even more pleasing on the eye, which in turn will make you pleasing on his eye. You're beautiful, Bren, but you need to add a little bit of make up and go through the effort of doing your hair every now and again. Do I have permission to make you look fabulous, darling?"

I couldn't help but smile and nodded my head… "Yes you do."

"Thank you!" she proclaimed

SEELEY'S POV:

Jack and I arrived at the Brennan house, the music thumping, a large crowd already gathered. Following Jack as he pushed his way through to the kitchen, he handed me a beer…

"Hey, Hodgins!" a male voice proclaimed as I took a sip of my beer

"Hey, Russ." Jack greeted him "Seeley, this is Temperance's brother Russ, Russ, this is my cousin Seeley Booth. He's just moved here from New York."

"Good to meet you, man. So, seeing as though you're related to Jack, I take it you've met my sister?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I've met her."

"Well will you do me a favor and try and get her to loosen up a bit tonight?" he asked "She needs to. I know school and college is important to her but she needs to remember she's not 40. She's 16 and she needs to have some fun."

"I'll do my best." I replied

"Thanks. And is it right you're trying out for the school hockey team?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "That's the plan."

"How long have you been playing?" he questioned

"5 years." I replied

"Well come by practice next week and we'll give you a trial." he informed me "I'm captain and I get to pick next year's team."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Looks like your brother's getting to know your future boyfriend." Angela informed me

"Angela," I sighed "are you sure I look okay?"

"You look amazing, sweetie." she replied "I'll go and get us a drink."

I inhaled and exhaled a breath and finished making my way down the stairs, moving into the corner of the kitchen as Angela made her way back over to me…

"What is this?" I questioned

"Punch." she informed me

"Is there alcohol in this?" I asked

"Yeah, probably." she replied "Remember, live a little!"

I sighed and took a sip, wincing as I did… "Mm, that's actually quite nice."

Angela smiled at me warmly… "Booth can't take his eyes off you, and I mean I can't blame him; you look hot. This was a good idea of Russ's, and I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

SEELEY'S POV:

My eyes found Temperance as I continued to talk to her brother as Angela made her way back over to her and I took a sip of my beer. She looked amazing…

"Are you listening to me? Or is my sister more interesting?" Russ inquired

"Sorry." I replied

"It's fine." he informed me "Remember what I said; try and get her to loosen up."

I nodded my head and took another sip of my beer… "I'll do my best."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You think it was a good idea for Russ to throw a house party while Mom and Dad are away on their anniversary weekend? Where the cops could show up at any minute? Yeah, great idea." I sighed

"Yeah, it was a great idea because I got to dress you up, make you look hot and have Booth practically begging for you. Good idea, Ange." she replied "Look, he and Hodgins are coming over. Be nice…"

"I'm always nice." I informed her

SEELEY'S POV:

I watched as Jack moved over to Angela and turned my head to Temperance, smiling at her warmly…

"You look incredible." I informed her

"Thanks." she replied "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"Was that a compliment?" I questioned

"It was a statement, a fact, even." she informed me

"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter? Or dance, maybe?" I asked

"I don't dance." she admitted "But yeah, somewhere quieter would be nice. I can't hear myself think."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Seeley took his hand in mine and I looked back at Angela who had a warm smile on her face, her attention being drawn back to Hodgins as he led me out of the house…

"You really do look incredible." he informed me as I moved to sit on my patio table

"Angela says I should make more of an effort." I replied as he moved to stand opposite me

"You don't need to." he assured me "You look beautiful, with or without make up."

"You're just saying that so that I'll kiss you or sleep with you or whatever." I informed him

He shook his head… "I want you, sure. And I know you want me."

"Are you psychic?" I asked

"What?" he questioned

"You're unable to read my mind," I replied "therefore you can't possibly know whether I want you or not."

"So, if I do this and then this," he began, placing his hand on my waist to pull me to my feet and then pulled me into him "you're not going to react?"

"No." I informed him

"Your body's defying you," he admitted "your breathing hitched when I touched you, and now you're wondering what I'm going to do next."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "What if I do what I think you're thinking of doing?"

"Go ahead." he replied "I won't stop you."

"Are you sure you could handle it?" I inquired

"I think I'd manage." he informed me "But thanks for caring."

I smiled at him warmly and rose onto my tiptoes, still shorter than him even in 6 inch heels, a chorus of "fight, fight, fight, fight, fight" pulling us apart, Seeley taking a hold of my hand as I was about to make my way inside…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"What was that?" he asked

"A mistake." I informed him "I got caught up in the moment, whatever that is."

"You're lying!" he replied "I know you felt that too."

"Is now really the time to be talking about this?" I inquired

He dropped my hand and I made my way inside, seeing Russ and a couple of his friends pull Jack and another guy apart…

"What the hell, Jack?" I asked

"He was hitting on Angie." he informed me

I shook my head and stormed over to the stereo… "Party's over! Everyone out, now!"

"Tempe…" Russ sighed

"No, Russ." I replied "Just get everybody out and then clean up. I'm off to bed."

Shaking my head as he went to protest again, my eyes caught Seeley's as he made his way inside. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I made my way up the stairs, shutting my bedroom door behind me and leaning against it…

 **Whoa – were you expecting that between Temperance and Seeley? And what will happen the next time they come face to face, I wonder?**


	3. Chapter 3

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing home? I thought you weren't due back till this evening…" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen that Monday morning

"Mrs. Coulson called," Mom informed me "said something about a party. Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs." I replied "He was hammering on the door for me to get out of the bathroom so he could get in the shower. I'm sorry about the party too. We didn't mean for it to get so out of control."

"You were okay with the idea?" Dad inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "And what do you mean so out of control?"

"I wasn't okay with the idea, per se. I was against it, but I realised that I need to live a little from time to time, which is what I did." I explained "And as for out of control, there was a fight. Jack was involved and Russ broke it up."

"Jack?" Mom questioned

"Someone was hitting on Angela." I informed her "And that's when I cut the party and everyone left."

She smiled at me weakly… "You'd better be off to school. I don't want you to be late."

"I'm actually not feeling 100%. Would you mind if I stayed home today?" I asked

"Sweetie, that's not like you…" she admitted "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I shook my head… "I'm just not feeling great. Do you mind if I just go back to bed?"

"Of course not." she replied "I'll bring you up some soup shortly."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Jack and Angela as I walked into the canteen that morning "no Temperance?"

"She's ill." Angela informed me "So, c'mon, sit down and spill. What happened between the two of you?"

"I don't kiss and tell." I replied

"You kissed?" she questioned as I sat down

I shook my head… "I'm not saying anything."

"But you like her, right?" she inquired

"Yeah, I think I do." I informed her "She's great."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm going to see her tonight. I'll see what I can get out of her for you."

"Do you think she's faking being sick?" I asked

"She's not taken a day off sick since I've known her," she replied "so I'd say yes. But you never know. But if she is faking it, there has to be a good reason. Are you sure nothing happened that I should know about?"

"Nothing." I informed her "But thinking about it, I could've overstepped the mark."

"How so?" she inquired "C'mon, Booth. I'm her best friend. I can help."

"Things got heated," I replied, rubbing my hands over my face as I spoke "we were just about to kiss when we heard there was a fight."

"So you would've kissed if idiot over here hadn't hit a guy?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I think so, yeah."

"Sorry." she sighed "Jack's sorry too, aren't you, Jack?"

"If you say so." he replied

I smiled at them weakly… "I just hate to think I've made her feel so uncomfortable."

"I'll sort it tonight, don't worry." she assured me, smiling at me warmly

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Angela as I opened the front door to her that afternoon

"Hey," she mirrored "how're you feeling?"

"Much better thank you." I replied as I shut the door behind her "Drink?"

"Yes please, but only after you tell me the truth." she informed me

"Truth about what?" I inquired as I made my way into the kitchen

"Booth told me that you and he nearly kissed the other night," she replied "and he thinks he's made you feel uncomfortable and that's why you didn't show up at school today. Is that true?"

"Not entirely." I sighed

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm not avoiding school because of him, but I am trying to avoid him." I admitted

"Why?" she questioned

"Because I'm embarrassed." I replied

"Why?" she inquired

"Because I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted things to go further with him and I've never felt that way before." I informed her "It was like an out of body experience. It was like I was a completely different person."

"That's because you were." she replied "You were Temperance Brennan, hotty, not Temperance Brennan, geek. You were living your life, just like you should be. You're growing up. You were feeling something more and that's okay."

"Is it?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "So you wanted him to kiss you?"

I nodded my head… "We were so close, Ange."

"So why not go and see him now?" she suggested "Jack's at Science club and I know his Mom and Dad are still at work. You can have that first kiss like you so badly want."

"Do you think that'd be okay?" I asked "Me just showing up at his house?"

She nodded her head… "He wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him. Go!"

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs when a knock at the front door sounded. Reaching it, I pulled it open to find Temperance stood on the doorstep, her lips pursed together nervously…

"Hi." I greeted her

"Hey," she mirrored "can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied as I stepped aside to let her in "Sorry."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I didn't come to school today because I was trying to avoid you." she admitted

"I thought as much." I replied "Why?"

"I'm embarrassed about what happened the other night." she informed me as she buried her head in her hands "God, it sounds so stupid now I hear myself saying it, but I am."

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked

"Because I don't do things like that. I'm not the type of girl who goes to parties all dressed up like I was and I especially don't almost kiss jocks." she replied "That's not me, but I wanted it. I want it."

"You do?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I want you to kiss me."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied as she stepped closer to me "Kiss me. I know you want to."

"Are you psychic?" I inquired, allowing my hands to fall to sit on her hips

She shook her head and rested her hands on my chest… "But I know I'm affecting you. Your heart's racing, your palms are sweating and when I put my hands on you, your breathing hitched. You wanted me to touch you, just like I wanted you to touch me. Kiss me."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Seeley lowered his head and I tilted mine up, our lips pressing together softly. Sliding one hand up his chest, I rested it on his shoulder momentarily before cupping his neck as I felt him move to pull away, sliding my other hand down and around his waist to his back, stroking it up as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him, emitting a soft moan from my lips as I was pressed against his body, my forehead resting against his as we pulled apart…

"Well…" I sighed

"Yeah." he replied "That was some first kiss."

"You're telling me. It's everything I imagined my first kiss to be." I admitted

"That was your first kiss?" he asked

I nodded my head… "There's no need to sound so shocked."

"I'm sorry, it's just that. How did you do that?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I pulled away from him

"Act so confident, so in control. You affected me," he informed me "how did you do that?"

"How did you do it?" I asked "You make me feel that way; confident, in control. I know it sounds crazy given I've only known you a matter of weeks but you do. You affect me in a way no one else has before, and yes, I've had boys interested in me before, and I've been interested in them, but never like this. It's never been this intense. It doesn't make any sense."

"Does it need to make sense?" he inquired

"For me, yeah," I replied "it does. I need to know what's going on here but I don't."

"And how do you feel about that?" he questioned

"I don't know. Excited, happy, I think." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly… "That's what you get when you meet that person."

"What person? I don't know what that means." I informed him

"The person you're meant to be with." he replied

"It doesn't make sense." I admitted "We're teenagers. We're not meant to meet that person, not yet."

"Jack's parents have been together since they were teenagers, and they're still together and happy now." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "And so have my Mom and Dad. So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know." I replied "None of this makes any sense."

"Maybe that's the beauty of it. Think about it, does it really need to make sense?" he questioned "We should just take one day at a time, and see how things go. But one thing I do know for certain is that I want to kiss you again."

I pursed my lips together to hide a smile… "And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll respect your wishes." he replied "But I think you want me to kiss you again just as much as I want to kiss you."

"You really are psychic." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me closer to him once more, his hands cupping my cheeks as he pressed his lips to mine…

 **What does this mean for them? Are they destined to be together or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

BRENNAN'S POV:

"Tell me everything!" Angela proclaimed as she made her way to the table I'd acquired in the canteen that morning "I was desperate to ring you last night but Mom and Dad said I had to study and then it got too late and, anyway, tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell." I replied

"What?" she questioned

"There's nothing to tell." I informed her

"Seriously?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Seriously."

"So what happened when you went over?" she inquired

"We talked." I replied

"So no juicy details for you to spill?" she questioned

I shook my head… "Sorry, Ange."

SEELEY'S POV:

Jack and I made our way into the canteen, finding Temperance and Angela talking at a table and made our way over, a smile emitting on my face as I brushed my hand across her shoulders gently, her body shivering under my touch as I took a seat next to her…

"Hi." she greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" she asked

"Good." I informed her, smiling at her warmly "So, what were you two talking about then?"

"Nothing special." she replied as she shot a glance at Angela

"Actually," Angela proclaimed "we were talking about what happened when Bren came over to your place last night."

"We talked." I informed her

"Now do you believe me?" Temperance inquired as I sat back in my seat and draped my arm over her chair

"No," she replied "no I don't, because you're both acting differently and I want to know why."

"How are we acting differently?" I questioned

"Your arm's around her chair, your hand so close you could brush your fingers up and down her arm if you wanted to. Bren blushed when I asked her about what happened, and you're both acting all coy now. I know you did something more than talk." she informed me

"I know you're my best friend, Ange, but I don't have to tell you everything." Temperance admitted "At least not right away."

"So something did happen?" she inquired

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _So something did happen?"_

I glanced at Seeley and swallowed a lump in my throat before nodding my head… "Yes, something happened. But that's all you're getting. And on that note, I'm off to class."

"I'll walk you." Seeley informed me as I rose to my feet

I smiled at him warmly and collected my things together, the two of us leaving the canteen…

"I'm sorry." I sighed as we made our way down the corridor

"What for?" he asked

"Telling Angela." I replied "She just wouldn't let up until she found out whether something actually did happen or not."

"It's fine." he assured me "I'm surprised you're not shouting about it from the rooftops."

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" I inquired, smirking at him as I spoke

"Most girls aren't able to keep quiet about me kissing them, but you're not most girls." he replied

"I'm glad you realise that." I informed him "And just so you know, I won't be shouting anything about our relationship from the rooftops and you want to know why?"

"Why?" he asked

"Because what goes on between us, that should just be ours. Don't you agree?" I questioned

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "Yeah."

I smiled at him warmly… "But here's me talking about a relationship and we've not even spoken about what's going on between us, which is probably something we should do."

"Yeah, I agree." he admitted "How about we head to the diner after school?"

I nodded my head… "Seeley Booth, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe." he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "I've got my car with me, so I'll meet you out front at 3pm, and drive us there?"

"Okay." he informed me

"Okay." I mirrored

 **They're going on a date, and Temperance isn't willing to tell even her best friend about what happened between her and Seeley – could that maybe cause problems?**


	5. Chapter 5

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I stood at my car, watching as Seeley said goodbye to some friends, his eyes finding mine across the car park. Smiling warmly, I lowered my head as he smiled back and made his way over to me, my eyes watching his feet as he stepped into my personal space and pressed his lips to my cheek as he reached me…

"Hi," I greeted him as I lifted my head "you ready to go?"

He nodded his head… "Hi."

"Hi." I mirrored as I unlocked my car, him making his way to the passenger side, the two of us climbing in "How was your day?"

"Long and boring," he replied as I started the engine "yours?"

"It doesn't matter." I admitted

"Why?" he questioned "Of course it matters, Temperance."

"We don't share the same views on school and academics," I informed him "it's fine. Let's find something else to discuss."

"Hey," he sighed, taking a hold of my hand as I was about to drive out of the car park "if you care about something, you can tell me."

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Yeah." he replied

I turned my head and smiled at him warmly… "Thank you. Shall we go? I'm starving."

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance and I made our way into the Royal Diner, her thanking me as I held the door open for her, my hand on her lower back as I guided us to a table…

"What can I get you, kids?" a waitress asked

"Vanilla milkshake please." Temperance informed her

"And you, love?" she questioned, turning her head to me

"Chocolate milkshake please." I replied

"Okay, coming up." she informed us "And then I'll take your order if you're wanting food."

"So, should we just skip the utter awkwardness and talk about what's going on between us?" I suggested

Temperance lifted her head from the menu and nodded, smiling at me warmly… "Okay."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

The waitress arrived back with our milkshakes and took our food orders, Seeley taking my hand in his as she walked away, my breath hitching as he slid his fingers into the spaces between my own, my eyes lifting from my drink as he began to speak…

"I like you," he informed me "a lot. More than I should given the amount of time we've known each other but I can't help myself. I do, and I want to see where this could go."

"I know I was the one to mention relationships earlier but do you really think it's a good idea?" I asked "This year's our most important and we have to focus."

"I know how much your education means to you." he admitted "And Jack's told me you want to be a forensic anthropologist and I won't stand in the way of that, so if that means no relationship for the time being then so be it. I'm just happy to be in your company."

"Seriously?" I questioned

"If that's what you want then yeah." he replied

"Really?" I inquired

"Yeah, really. Don't you believe me?" he asked

"No, it's not that, I just never thought that if I had the chance to be with someone, have a boyfriend, I'd be saying no and that he'd be so understanding about it. You really are amazing, Seeley Booth." I replied

"Ugh." he proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"I hate Seeley. Can you call me something else?" he inquired

"Like what? Babe? Honey? Sweetheart?" I asked

"Very funny. Just Booth is fine." he informed me "It's what everyone calls me anyway, so you might as well too."

I smiled at him warmly and stroked my thumb across his knuckle… "Okay, Booth. I want to be with you, I do, and I think I can juggle both an education and being in a relationship."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he questioned

"What do you think I'm saying?" I inquired

"That you want to be with me. Do you?" he asked

I nodded my head… "It's not every day a nerd gets to date one of the most popular guys in school."

"You're not a nerd." he replied

"You're the only one who thinks that." I admitted

"You're passionate." he informed me "Which in turn makes me passionate."

"Passionate about what?" I questioned

"That I don't know yet." he admitted

"You don't know what you want to do when you finish school?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He shook his head… "I've not really had the guidance given everything that's gone on with my Dad."

I smiled at him sympathetically… "Think about it; what are you passionate about?"

"What am I passionate about?" he asked "I'm passionate about not turning into my old man. I'm passionate about ice hockey, I'm passionate about right and wrong."

"What do you mean right and wrong?" I questioned

"My Dad," he replied "there's things he did that I think he should be punished for but my Mom doesn't."

"Booth…" I began

"I don't need sympathy." he informed me

"It's not sympathy," I replied "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Maybe one day." he admitted

"Okay." I informed him

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'll get that." I informed Temperance as she reached for the bill

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "This is a date and I'm a gentleman. A gentleman always pays, especially when it's a first date."

She smiled at me warmly… "I should be going. I can drop you home if you like?"

I shook my head…" I'm gonna hang out here for a bit longer."

"Okay," she replied "call me later?"

I nodded my head and she rose to her feet and moved closer to me, her lips pressing to mine softly… "Bye."

"Bye." I mirrored

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Where've you been?" Mom asked as I walked into the house later that afternoon

"At the diner." I informed her

"With who?" she questioned "Because I know you weren't with Jack and Angela as she called here not long ago wanting to speak to you."

"I was with Seeley." I replied

"And Seeley is?" she inquired

"Jack's cousin. He and his Mom have just moved here from New York." I informed her

"And what exactly is going on between you and Seeley?" she asked "This is your most important year, Temperance. I don't want you messing it up for a boy who won't be around long…"

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart." she informed me

"Then how did you mean it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just meant…" she began "He's your first boyfriend, I don't want him leading you astray, trying to distract you. You're this close to everything you've worked so hard for and I don't want to see you throw it away."

"You don't know Seeley, and you obviously don't know me." I replied "For your information, he and I were at the diner discussing our relationship and he actually said to me that he could wait for us to be together so I could finish my education without any distractions but I was the one to say no, I was the one to tell him that I could handle a relationship and my education and I can. Seeley's a good person, Mom, and I really care about him."

"Okay. I just want you to be careful." she informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hi, sweetheart." Mom greeted me as I made my way into the house

"Hi." I mirrored as I pulled my jacket off and hung it up "I've got homework to be getting on with…"

"Why don't you stay down here and talk to me for a while, hmm?" she suggested

"What's there to talk about, Mom?" I questioned "Have you thought any more about talking to the police?"

"Seeley…" she sighed

"I'll take that as a no." I replied as I began to ascend the stairs

"What good is it going to do?" she inquired

"Mom…" I began

"Don't, Seeley. You don't know anything about mine and your father's relationship." she informed me

"I know that you should never hit a woman, especially a woman you say you love. And you don't hit your children, whether they're misbehaving or backchatting or any other excuse he found to hit me." I informed her "You just don't do it. He was wrong, and you're letting him get away with it."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" she asked

"Because you deserve better. We deserve better." I replied

"Why don't we just drop the whole subject, hmm?" she suggested "And talk about something happier? Like the girl you're seeing?"

"How did you find out about that?" I asked

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out, sweetheart. What's her name?" she inquired

"Temperance. She's one of Jack's friends." I informed her

"Anything else you wanna tell me about her?" she questioned

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I proclaimed "You do this every time and I'm sick of it!"

"Where're you going?" she asked

"Out." I informed her

"Where?" she inquired

"Anywhere." I replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Russ, are you expecting anyone?" I asked as I made my way into the hallway that evening

"No." he replied

Moving to the front door, I pulled it open to find Booth stood on the doorstep, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his head lowered…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey," he mirrored "is that offer to talk still open?"

"Sure." I replied "Come in."

"Who is it, Tempe?" Russ called from the lounge

"Booth." I informed him

"Booth!" he proclaimed as he made his way into the hallway "Why don't you come on through, man? Have a beer and watch the game?"

"Russ…" I began, shaking my head as he turned to me "Booth and I are just gonna go upstairs."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned

I sighed heavily and shook my head, taking a hold of Booth's hand to lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me as I did…

"Are you okay?" I inquired

SEELEY'S POV:

" _Are you okay?"_

"Booth, talk to me," Temperance begged "please. I can't help unless you talk to me."

"Mom and I rowed, again." I informed her

"About your Dad?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "She's still insistent we don't involve the police."

"Involve the police on what?" she inquired, placing her hand on my shoulder, pushing at the material of my jacket "What did he do?"

"He…" I began, assisting her in the removal of my jacket "He hit her, and he hit me."

"Booth…" she whispered

I shook my head… "No sympathy, please."

"I…" she began

I pressed my lips to hers softly, pulling away less than a minute later before moving back in, capturing her lips in mine once more, sliding my arms around her waist as I guided her to her bed…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I tried to ignore the heat pooling in my stomach as Booth's lips trailed across my jaw down to my neck, his body pressed firmly against mine as we lay on my bed, our kissing having turned hotter by the second. Sliding my hands through his hair, I gasped into his mouth as his hand came between us and began to rub me through my jeans, my hips pushing against his hand…

"More…" I whimpered

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he pulled away from me suddenly "I should've…"

"Booth, it's okay." I informed him "I want you to."

I cupped his cheeks in my hands and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine… "I want you to."

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded my head and pulled him closer, sliding my lips over his, allowing his body to guide me back down to my bed as his hand resumed it's movements. Kissing me softly once, he pulled away and focused his attention on what he was doing, my head dropping to his shoulder and blindly reaching for the material of my jeans myself, I unbuttoned them and reached for his hand, moaning as his fingers slid against my knickers…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth." Temperance whispered as I pulled at her jeans, pulling them off her legs and throwing them to the floor

Moving back to her, I ran a finger up the length of her, her hips jerking in appreciation. Looking up at her, my breath hitched in my throat at how beautiful she was, her hair splayed over her pillow, her eyes closed, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her chest rising and falling as I began to run my finger up and down the length of her continuously…

"Booth…" she whimpered, taking a hold of my wrist

"You okay?" I asked worriedly

She nodded… "I want you to touch me properly."

"Are you, are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head, her hips lifting and pushing against my hard length, a smile emitting on her face as she opened her eyes as she pulled her knickers off…

"You're beautiful." I informed her, leaning in to press my lips to hers, my hips brushing against her bare mound

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

My hips jerked as Booth's finger slid up the length of me before circling around my clit slowly, torturously almost. Pulling his finger away, he slid it back down and pressed his lips to mine, my moan being swallowed by his mouth as he pushed it into me…

"More." I begged

"Temp…" he began

"More, please, more." I whimpered against his lips

He complied with my demand and slid another finger into me, my hand grasping onto his bicep as he stilled them, only moving them when my hips began to move, my body craving the pleasure…

SEELEY'S POV;

"Booth…" Temperance whispered against my lips as she pulled me to her "I'm gonna…"

"I've got you." I informed her

Her lips sealed over mine as she came, her entire body rising and falling, her hips riding my hand as her orgasm worked through her body, her breathing heavy and moans spilling from her lips as she tried to regain control…

"That was…" she began

"Incredible." I replied "I thought you were beautiful before, but I've never seen a more beautiful sight than watching you hit your high, knowing I'm the one causing it."

"Booth…" she whispered "We should probably stop."

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled away from her, a small smile on my face as she whimpered as I withdrew my fingers before moving off of the bed, wiping my fingers on some tissue before moving back to her…

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I sat back down on the edge of her bed

"What are you sorry for?" she inquired as she pulled her jeans back onto her body

"Pushing you." I replied

"You didn't push me into anything. I wanted that, I want that, but not when my brother's downstairs." she informed me "What are you going to do about…?"

I looked down and saw my hard length straining my jeans. Turning my head to her, I smiled at her warmly… "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"I could always…?" she suggested "If you'd like?"

"I'd like." I replied "But like you said, your brother's downstairs."

She nodded her head in agreement… "Use my en-suite."

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head and pressed her lips to mine, a groan escaping my lips as she teasingly brushed her hand over my jeans…

"Temperance." I sighed

"I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry." she admitted

"Don't be sorry." I replied "I just want our time to be special."

"It will be," she assured me "and that's why if you're willing, I want to wait."

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to hers before rising to my feet… "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need." she replied

"Trust me, I won't be long at all." I admitted, smiling at her warmly before shutting her en-suite door behind me

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth and I made our way down the stairs and I showed him to the front door as he pulled his jacket onto his body. Smiling at him warmly, I opened the front door for him and he stepped out into the night…

"Hey, before you go." I proclaimed

"Mm?" he questioned

"About earlier." I began

"What about earlier?" he asked

"Why did you think you were pushing me?" I inquired

"It was too much too soon," he informed me "I shouldn't have done what I did. In that time, I was acting the way my Dad did, does, not giving a stuff about anyone else's feelings…"

"You cared about my feelings." I replied "You constantly asked me if I was okay and if I was sure I wanted to do what we were doing. You're not your Dad, Booth and I know I've never met him, but I know you couldn't be further from it if you tried."

He smiled at me warmly… "You're amazing, you know that?"

"It's been said." I informed him, reciprocating his smile "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he made his way down my driveway, stepping inside and shutting and leaning against the door as I closed it behind me as he disappeared out of sight…

 **Well, were you expecting all of that? What's next?**


	6. Chapter 6

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You're different." Angela informed me as she climbed into my car that morning

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"You're different." she replied "I don't know what it is, but you are. Did you and Booth have sex?"

"Angela!" I proclaimed

"It's a simple question; did you, or didn't you?" she inquired

"No, we didn't." I replied

"Hmm…" she sighed

"What was that "hmm" for?" I asked

"Just drive," she replied "I'll figure it out before we get to school."

"There's nothing to figure out, Angela." I informed her

"Just drive!" she proclaimed

SEELEY'S POV:

"So, you and Brennan, huh?" Jack asked as we made our way across the car park that morning

"What about us?" I questioned

"It's going well?" he inquired

"Yeah." I replied "It's going well."

"Anything more you wanna say on the matter?" he questioned

I shook my head… "Nope. What goes on between her and me, it's private. It's ours."

"Right." he replied

"Was that it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "I just want to make sure my best friend's happy."

"I get that," I informed him "and so do I. I care about her a lot."

"Good to know." he replied, smiling at me warmly

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Ange, we're here." I informed her as I pulled into a parking space and switched off my engine

"I've got it!" she proclaimed as I grabbed my bag from the backseat "You got to second base!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I put my bag over my shoulder… "Get out of the car, Ange."

"You did, didn't you?" she questioned as she did as I said

I locked my car and began to make my way across the car park, her catching up to me as I did…

"Bren, I'm your best friend." she informed me

"I know," I replied "but what Booth and I have, we want that to be private. I know you've told me stuff about you and Jack before but that's your choice and my choice is to keep quiet about the relationship Booth and I have."

"Okay, you don't have to open your mouth. Just nod if I'm right – did you or did you not go to second base with Booth?" she inquired

I nodded my head, a squeal escaping her lips as I did… "Angela!"

"I'm sorry. How was it?" she asked as she linked her arm through mine and began to walk

I pursed my lips together as she asked to hide my smile…

"That good?" she questioned

"Ange, stop asking." I begged "I'm not saying."

"Okay," she replied "one nod for good and two nods for absolutely mind blowing. Go."

I sighed and nodded twice, a squeal escaping her lips once more as she threw her arms around me…

"Are we done now?" I inquired "Can we actually concentrate on what we're here for?"

She nodded her head… "Of course."

SEELEY'S POV:

"I thought I might find you here." I greeted Temperance as I walked into the library

"So you didn't just text me to find out where I was, no?" she questioned

I shook my head as I sat down next to her and pressed my lips to hers softly… "Nope."

"No?" she asked

"No." I replied as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder "What're you doing?"

"Just getting some last minute study in for my mock English exam this afternoon." she informed me "You said you wanted to see me? What about?"

"I just wanted to see you." I admitted

"That doesn't make any sense." she replied

I smiled at her warmly and dropped my forehead to rest against the side of her head… "It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They like to see each other just for the sake of it."

"And that's what we are?" she inquired "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I thought so." I informed her "Was I mistaken?"

She shook her head… "You were not."

"Good." I replied, turning her head as she went back to her books to kiss her softly "Jack's told me about this drive-in cinema he and Angela are going to tonight. They're showing some fancy French film apparently; do you want to go?"

"Not really." she admitted

"I thought that'd be right up your street." I informed her

"Normally it would be but Angela's becoming too full on. I hate to say it but she wants to know everything about me and you and I'm just not willing to share that information." she explained

"That's what most girls do, Temperance." I admitted

"Well I'm obviously not most girls then." she replied

"You're most definitely not. You're more." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly… "She could tell something was different about me today, and figured out what happened last night."

"How do girls do that?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "I have no idea. She guessed and asked me to nod my head, and then asked me how it was."

"And what did you say when she asked you how it was?" I questioned

"I didn't give her an answer." she replied "Not a verbal one anyway. She asked me to nod once for good, and nod twice for mind blowing."

"And how many times did you nod?" I asked as I stroked my fingers up and down her bare arm

"How many times do you think I nodded?" she inquired as she turned her full body towards me

"I'd like to think two, given your reaction last night." I replied

"Then you'd be correct." she informed me as she pressed her lips to mine

"Yeah?" I questioned as I pulled away from her

She nodded her head and cupped my neck, sealing her lips over mine once more, a moan escaping her as the kiss deepened and we pulled apart breathlessly a minute or two later…

"I want to take you out tonight." I informed her

"Two dates in two days? People will talk." she proclaimed, feigning mock shock

"Let them. I don't care." I admitted "I want to spend time with you."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head, her hand stroking up my chest… "And then maybe we could go back to yours?"

I shook my head… "Unfortunately not. My Mom and Aunt and Uncle will be there."

"But I want to continue what we were doing last night…" she admitted

"Believe me, I do too," I replied "but remember what we said about it being special? The longer we wait, the more special it'll be."

"How am I supposed to wait when I can't keep my hands off you?" she inquired

I smiled at her warmly… "I feel exactly the same, and I promise I'll sort something soon, but for now you're just going to have to be patient. Can you do that?"

"That depends." she replied

"On what?" I asked

"Whether you're going to make it worth my while." she informed me "Are you going to make it worth my while, Booth?"

"You know I am." I informed her

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _You know I am."_

"God…" I sighed

"What?" he asked

"This isn't me." I replied as I buried my head in my hands "I don't flirt with guys, I don't talk about having sex in the library, I don't do this!"

"Hey, it's okay." he assured me

"Is it?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "We're together, aren't we?"

"Yeah." I replied

"Well it's what people who are in relationships do." he informed me "But if it's making you uncomfortable then…"

"It's not." I interjected, cutting him off mid-sentence "It's not making me uncomfortable, it's making me."

"Making you what, Temperance?" he questioned "Tell me."

"Hot." I whispered "Hot like I was in my bedroom last night."

I turned to him when he didn't reply, swallowing a lump in my throat when I saw how dark his eyes were… "Booth."

"If you're sure this is what you want to do then I'll sort something for as soon as possible." he informed me

I nodded my head… "I am sure."

"Okay." he replied as he rose to his feet, pressing his lips to mine "I'll be in touch."

I smiled at him warmly as he grabbed his bag and left the library. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I composed myself and went back to studying…

 **Well, they're definitely in the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship, don't you agree?**


	7. Chapter 7

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Expecting a call?" Angela questioned as we sat in the canteen later that afternoon

"Hmm, what?" I asked

"You keep checking your phone," she replied "are you expecting a call?"

I nodded my head… "Booth said he'd be in touch."

"Is he planning a date for you both or something?" she inquired

"Something like that." I informed her

"Go on…" she replied

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, licking my suddenly dry lips… "We're planning to, y'know."

"Have sex?" she asked

"Could you say that any louder?" I questioned

"Sorry," she replied "look, sweetie, I know I've been supportive of you guys because it's great to see you happy but are you sure you're ready to take that step?"

I nodded my head… "I care about Booth. And he cares about me."

"I don't doubt that for a second." she informed me

"But?" I interjected, cutting her off mid-sentence "What?"

"Losing your virginity is a big deal." she replied

"I know that." I informed her

"Okay, and are you sure it's Booth you want to do it with? Once it's done, you can't go back." she asked

I nodded my head… "When I'm with Booth, he makes me feel special and loved, and wanted, and last night was exceptional, and I want to continue that."

"You do know Booth's more experienced than you though, right?" she questioned

"I'm aware." I replied "I trust him."

"I just want you to be sure you're making the right decision, and you're not jumping into anything without thinking to make him happy." she admitted "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I trust Booth," I informed her "and I want it to be him. I know he won't push me into anything I'm not ready for."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Temperance as I reached her locker "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey," she mirrored as she shut her locker door "everything okay?"

I nodded my head… "I've booked us a hotel room for this Saturday night."

"A hotel?" she inquired "Booth, that's too expensive."

I shook my head… "I want it to be special."

"And it will be because we'll be together." she informed me "I'll contribute to half the price of the room."

"Temperance, I…" I began

She shook her head, pressing her finger to my lips… "No. No arguments. We'll both be using it, so it's only fair that I contribute half the cost."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No." she replied, reciprocating my warm smile "So, we're really doing this?"

"As long as you're sure you still want to, yeah." I informed her

"I do…" she assured me

"But?" I questioned

"What?" she inquired

"There was a but coming," I replied "what was it?"

"I don't want to disappoint you." she admitted "I know you're more experienced than I am."

"You won't disappoint me." I informed her "The girls I've been with before, which isn't as many as it sounds by the way, weren't anywhere near as special to me as you are. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm nervous."

"Okay." I replied "It's understandable. But just know I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. If when we get there, you decide it's too much too soon, we can just order room service and watch movies."

"And you'd be okay with that?" she inquired

"As long as I was with you, yeah." I informed her

"God…" she sighed

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't want to wait till the weekend." she admitted

"Neither do I," I replied "but just think about how amazing it'll be if we do."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat, taking a deep breath in before releasing it… "I can't wait."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly… "Me neither. How are you going to get away for the weekend?"

"I'll ask Angela to cover for me," I replied "tell my Mom and Dad we're having a sleepover."

"I'm sorry that you have to lie to your parents." he admitted

"You're worth it." I informed him

"Am I?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah. Booth, I think I…"

"Hey, Bren!" Angela proclaimed "C'mon, we need to go."

"Go where?" I asked, smiling at Booth apologetically before turning to her

"The mall." she informed me

"Why?" I inquired

"You know why." she replied "C'mon, let's go."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I turned back to Booth

He nodded his head, pressing his lips to mine… "Have a good time."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I made my way down the corridor to Angela

 **They're taking that step – and any ideas on what Brennan could've been about to say to Booth before Angela interrupted?**


	8. Chapter 8

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So why are we here?" I asked as Angela and I made our way into the mall

"You can't guess?" she questioned

"No." I replied "Should I be able to?"

"You and Booth are sleeping together this weekend," she informed me "and you can't wear underwear that's, well what you normally wear…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired

"I've seen you in your underwear in gym, sweetie." she replied "For your first time, you need something that makes you feel sexy, confident and womanly."

"Booth makes me feel that way." I admitted

"That's all well and good, but do you really want to rely on just a man to make you feel that way?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "You need something for yourself, and that something right now is underwear! So let's go!"

"Ange…" I sighed

"What?" she questioned

"I'm scared." I admitted

"About what?" she asked

"What if Booth suddenly changes his mind?" I inquired "Realises he doesn't actually want to sleep with me and ditches me?"

"I'll kill him." she informed me "But that won't happen, I promise you. I've seen the way he looks at you – that sort of look can't be faked."

I smiled at her warmly… "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she replied "So let's make this the best weekend you've ever had and make you look hot!"

SEELEY'S POV:

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" Mom asked as she tapped on my bedroom door

"Sure." I replied

"Do you have plans this weekend?" she questioned

"I do actually, yeah." I admitted "Why?"

"I was thinking you and I could do something together, just the two of us," she informed me "but if you've got plans…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Sorry, Mom."

"It's fine," she replied, smiling at me warmly "what're your plans?"

"I'm meeting up with a couple of the guys from my old school in New York in the city. Was planning to make a weekend of it, actually, if that's okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "You're a grown man."

"Thank you." I replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Are you sure what I've picked isn't too slutty?" I inquired as Angela and I made our way to the car

"It's perfect." she replied "Stop panicking. Booth isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you. That's what you want, right?"

I nodded my head… "I've never bought underwear for this occasion before."

"What are you going to tell your Mom and Dad?" she asked

"That we're having a sleepover," I informed her "if that's okay, of course?"

"Of course it is." she replied

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Angela."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hi." I whispered in Temperance's ear as I stood behind her at her locker the next day

"Hi." she mirrored as she shut her locker door and turned to me "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head… "As long as you're still okay."

"I'm okay." she assured me "Angela talked me into buying some new underwear when we went to the mall, just so you know."

I groaned and pressed my lips to hers… "You know how to kill a guy, don't you?"

"It wasn't intentional, sorry." she replied

"You don't need to apologise. That way of killing me is a good thing." I informed her

"Yeah?" she questioned as she wound her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine

I nodded my head… "And this is too."

"Good to know." she replied "And is it true guys like dirty talk?"

"Some do." I informed her as I rested my hand on her waist "Why?"

"Do you?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders… "I've always been more about the actual sex."

"Will you be with me?" she questioned

"If that's what you want then yeah." I replied

"I want to know everything," she informed me "what turns me on, what turns you on, what I like and what I don't, what you like and what you don't. Everything."

"Okay. I think we'll be able to manage that." I assured her

"Yeah?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "It's your first time, I'm not one of those guys who won't make it special for you."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine, my teeth pulling at her bottom lip before pulling away, her eyes closed as she composed herself momentarily… "Thank you."

"You should be getting to class." I informed her

She glanced at her watch before removing her arms from around my neck and nodded her head in agreement… "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon if not before?"

I nodded my head… "Yep."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

After showering and shaving, I applied minimal make up and curled my hair, all the while trying to settle the butterflies building in my stomach at what was about to happen. Reaching into the bag I'd hid under my bed, I pulled out my new underwear and pulled it onto my body, smiling to myself as I checked my appearance in the full length mirror before pulling a dress onto my body…

"Hey, sweetie," Mom greeted me as I made my way down the stairs a little while later "where're you off to?"

"I'm sleeping at Angela's." I informed her

"At this short notice?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's been planned since the beginning of the week. It must've slipped my mind to let you know," I explained "sorry."

"Okay." she replied "Do you want me to drive you?"

I shook my head… "I'll take my car. We're thinking of heading to the movies later anyway."

"Okay then. Have fun!" she proclaimed as I kissed her cheek and made my way to the front door

Stepping out into the cooling afternoon air, I made my way to my car and text Booth, telling him I was just about to leave mine. Climbing into my car, I started my engine and made my way out of the driveway…

SEELEY'S POV:

My eyes caught sight of Temperance as she made her way into the hotel lobby. Moving over to her, I slid my arms around her waist from behind, her jumping and relaxing into my embrace as she realised it was me…

"Hi." she greeted me as she turned in my embrace and wrapped an arm around my neck

"Hi." I mirrored "I've checked us in, are you ready?"

She nodded her head, pulling me back to her as I moved to pull away and pressed her lips to mine. Smiling at her as we pulled apart, I took her hand in mine and led her to the elevator, my arm wrapped around her waist as we rode up to our floor…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"How did you afford all of this?" I asked as Booth and I entered the hotel room

"My Grandma left me some money when she died." he informed me "I wanted to put it to good use."

"And this is good use, is it?" I questioned as I threw my bag onto the bed and turned to him

He nodded his head… "Very good use."

I smiled at him warmly and slid my cardigan off of my shoulders, laying it on the chair in the corner before turning back to him, gasping as I realised how close he was stood… "Booth."

"We can take this as slowly as you want." he informed me, his hands running up my now bare arms

"I want you." I replied "I want you to make love to me."

"I want that too, but are you sure it's what you want?" he questioned

I slid my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him, sliding my lips over his, gasping against his mouth as he pulled me flush against him, his arms locking around my waist as he quickly took control of the kiss, him turning our bodies as he guided me to the bed…

SEELEY'S POV:

I held Temperance's body to my own as I guided us to the bed, the two of us falling onto it a moment later. Sliding my lips from hers, I pressed them to her jaw and to her neck, her head tipping back to give me better access, her hands sliding down my chest to the top of my jeans as I continued to kiss down to her collarbones…

"This is about you." I informed her as I pulled away from her slightly

"I want you." she whimpered

"I want you as much as you want me," I admitted "but a first time should be about patience and teasing, getting to know your partner's body. Didn't you say you wanted to learn what you liked and what you didn't like?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. We've established that you like having your jaw and neck kissed," I informed her as I trailed my fingers across the skin at the top of her dress "and that you like the touch of my fingers against your skin. So let's continue…"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I lifted my hips against Booth's hand as he trailed his fingers down the front of my dress, his body now laying at the side of mine, his fingers continuing down my leg to my knee before running back up, his full hand cupping my cheek, turning my head to his as he captured my lips in his own. Moaning into his mouth, I slid my tongue against his lips and smiled as he granted me access, using his distraction to push at his body and come to straddle him, his hands coming to sit on my hips as we pulled apart…

"Nice work." he informed me

"Thank you." I replied

Sliding my hands down his chest, I pushed at the material of his t-shirt, watching as he pulled it up and over his head and threw it to the floor. Smiling warmly as his bare chest came into view, I stroked my hands across the expanse of skin before lowering my head, pressing soft kisses and flicking my tongue across his nipples, the hand that had found it's way into my hair tightening as I did…

Sitting back up, I rocked my hips slowly, his hands coming to my hips and rolling us back over again. Smirking at me, he pressed his body against mine as he captured my lips and I felt his hands begin to push at the material of my dress, a groan escaping his lips as he pulled away to look at my body…

"Sit up." he whispered

Doing as he said, his hands made their way around my back and found the zipper of my dress. Lowering it, I helped him to help me out of it, another groan escaping his lips as he turned back to me after discarding of my dress as I lay back down, his fingers starting their journey down my body once more, my hips arching as he allowed his fingers to brush over my knickers…

SEELEY'S POV:

"You're beautiful." I informed Temperance as I lowered my head to drop kisses to the skin of her stomach

"Booth…" she whispered

Looking up at her, I smiled to myself as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as I cupped one of her breasts through the material of her bra, my lips continuing to press kisses to her stomach until I reached her hips, my teeth nibbling at her skin, moans escaping her lips as I continued to journey downwards, my mouth hovering over her knickers…

"Please." she begged

"Please what?" I asked

"Please, touch me." she replied "Please."

I brushed my hand over the material of her knickers, her hips jerking. Smiling, I pulled the material to one side and stroked two fingers up the length of her…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

My hips began to writhe of their own accord as Booth's fingers worked magic on me as he continued to brush them over me, a gasp escaping my lips, my hand fisting in his hair as I felt his mouth, my eyes opening, watching him as he tortured me. With his free hand, he lifted my leg and draped it over his shoulder and I followed suit and lifted my other leg, a long moan of his name escaping my lips as he slid a finger into me, working it in and out in time with the movements of his mouth, his tongue flicking around my clit before lowering and rising…

"Booth, let me cum, please." I begged

"Not yet." he replied, the vibration of his words sending shockwaves through my body

"Please." I whimpered "I need to."

He lifted his body and I moaned as he came to hover over me, his hand pulling the cup of my bra down, his tongue lathing my nipple before moving to the other…

"I want you. I need you." I informed him "Please, Booth."

I slid my hands down to his jeans when he didn't respond, brushing my hand deliberately against his hard length as I unfastened the belt and undid the button before sliding my hand inside, his forehead falling against my chest as I took hold of his length…

"I guess I found another something you like." I whispered as I began to stroke him slowly

"Mhm." he replied

I stroked him for a little while longer, about to speak as he pulled away from me, smiling as he reached into his pocket and threw a condom onto the bed beside me before pushing his jeans and boxers down. Reaching for the condom, I opened it and rolled it onto his length, guiding him to my entrance, moaning as he brushed against me before quickly pushing my knickers down, kicking them off as they reached my feet…

"Are you sure?" he asked as he came to hover over me once more, his length brushing against me as he lowered his body, his shoulders resting either side of my head

"I'm sure." I replied

He nodded his head and pressed his lips to mine as he entwined our hands as he pushed into me, a hiss escaping my lips at the pain as he pushed all the way in before stilling, allowing me to adjust to his size before beginning to lazily rock his hips back and forth, my fingers squeezing his own on every thrust, my hips beginning to rise to meet his thrusts of their own accord…

"More." I begged as the pleasure began to overtake my body

"You sure?" he questioned

I nodded and blindly reached for his lips, moaning against his mouth as he started to quicken his thrusts, my body flying over the edge without warning, my moans being swallowed by his mouth…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance lifted her legs and locked them around my waist as I continued to thrust, quickening them before slowing, wanting to draw another orgasm from her. Feeling her walls squeeze my length, I pulled my lips from hers and began to kiss the skin of her neck as I felt myself begin to fall, my teeth biting the skin as I came, my tongue flicking from between my lips to sooth the sting…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I felt the signs of orgasm begin to tingle in my stomach again and pushed my hips up into Booth's and rolled him onto his back, whimpering as he slid out of me momentarily before guiding him back into me and resting my hands on his stomach, I began to rock my hips back and forth. Looking down at him, I saw that his eyes were closed and took a move Angela had told me about into consideration, moaning as I slowly circled my hips…

"God…" he groaned

"You like that?" I asked

He nodded as I lowered my chest to brush against his, his lips capturing mine as I circled my hips again, his arms tightening around me, our moans as I circled my hips twice more pushing us both over the edge in unison…

SEELEY'S POV:

"That was…" I began

"Incredible." Temperance interjected as she came to curl up bedside me, her head resting on my shoulder, her fingers drawing patterns on my bare chest

"Absolutely." I replied as I brushed my lips against her forehead "And we're definitely going to be doing it again."

"As soon as I've caught my breath." she informed me "Thank you."

"What for?" I inquired

"This," she replied "this room, this night, what we just did, for just being you."

I smiled at her warmly as she lifted her head, her lips capturing mine, her fingers brushing the skin of my cheek. Sliding my hand down her arm, I lifted her to straddle me, a moan escaping her as my length brushed against her bare mound. Pulling her down to me, our chests brushing, I slid my hand between us and brushed my fingers through her folds…

"Booth." she whimpered as I rolled her beneath me

 **How will this affect their relationship, I wonder?**

TEMPERANCE'S UNDERWEAR:

. ?dwvar_101524_dressSize=06&cgid=1000030&dwvar_101524_color=20PQ


	9. Chapter 9

_Booth and I stumbled into the room, him kicking the door shut behind us before he pressed me against it, effectively trapping me between it and his body. Moaning as his lips brushed mine, I clung to his biceps, my fingernails digging into his skin as he kissed his way down my neck, his knee nudging my legs apart and rubbing against my centre, my head tipping back against the door to give him better access…_

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I awoke, quickly sitting up as I did, exhaling a breath as I realised where I was, sighing contentedly as Booth's lips pressed against my bare shoulder…

"Morning." he greeted me "You okay?"

"Morning." I mirrored "Yeah, I'm good."

"Bad dream?" he asked, his lips continuing to press to the skin of my shoulder, working their way up to my neck

"No, quite the opposite actually." I replied

"Hmm, care to share?" he questioned

"We were gonna have sex." I informed him "Against the hotel room door."

"Really?" he inquired

I turned my head to him and nodded… "Yep. Do you wanna?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "We've got to work up an appetite before breakfast, haven't we?"

"We have." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"And the idea's turning you on," I informed him as I allowed my hand to drift to his jogging bottoms "isn't it?"

He nodded his head… "Too right."

I smiled at him warmly and climbed from the bed, clad in just his t-shirt and my knickers… "You gonna join me?"

SEELEY'S POV:

" _You gonna join me?"_

I moved from the bed and over to Temperance, lifting her into my arms, capturing her lips in mine as I pinned her against the door, my hands travelling down to the hem of the t-shirt of mine she was wearing and pulled it over her head, my head lowering to her breasts…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I slid my hands down to Booth's hips and pushed his jogging bottoms and boxers down, rubbing my hips against his, moaning as his length slid against my bare folds. Lifting his head from where it had been glued to my chest, he captured his lips with mine and pushed into me, my arms locking around his neck, fingernails sinking into the skin of his back and shoulder blades as he began to move…

SEELEY'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Temperance as we packed up to head home after breakfast

"Earlier, we got so caught up in the moment, we didn't use any protection." she informed me

"Right." I replied, running my hands over my face "I'm sorry."

"We were both at fault. I'm going to go to the chemists and get the morning after pill, just to be safe." she admitted

I nodded my head in agreement… "Do you want me with you when you do or…?"

"I don't mind." she replied "It's up to you."

"We're in this together. Like you said, we were both at fault." I informed her "I'm sticking by you."

She smiled at me weakly… "I'm sorry I put a dampener on the end of our weekend."

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned "You've done no such thing. I'm glad you were honest and told me so I could support you."

"I love you." she admitted "At least I think I do."

"What?" I inquired

"I think I might be in love with you." she informed me "And it's not just because of what's happened this weekend, and I hope you don't mind me saying it."

I smiled at her warmly… "Of course I don't mind you saying it. I l don't think I love you, I know I do."

"You do?" she asked

I nodded my head… "You're strong, confident, beautiful, headstrong and driven. I'd be crazy not to be in love with you."

She smiled at me warmly… "This is all moving so quickly."

"I know," I replied "but I know how I feel, and it's okay if you're not sure whether you feel the same way or not."

"It is?" she questioned "You're not mad?"

I shook my head… "No, I'm not mad. I know you care about me and that you want to be with me, because last night wouldn't have happened if you didn't. I can wait for you to be sure whether you're in love with me, because I know that day will come."

"How can you be so sure?" she inquired

"Because when I look into your eyes, I see it." I informed her "When I looked into your eyes when we made love, I saw it. Your brain just needs to catch up with your heart."

"I do love you." she replied

"Like I said, I know." I assured her "But tell me again when you're 100% sure, okay?"

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump in her throat… "We should probably go."

I nodded my head in agreement and grabbed our bags as she finished zipping hers up… "You'll let me know when you're going to get the morning after pill?"

"Yeah." she replied "I'll probably go this afternoon, when I've been home."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Okay. Well obviously we'll drive home separately, and then I could come and pick you up and we can go together?"

"Okay. I'll call you." she informed me

"Okay." I mirrored "Let's go, yeah?"

She nodded her head… "Yeah."

 **A bit of an awkward ending to their weekend – uh oh! But at least they're sticking together, but how will this affect their relationship?**


	10. Chapter 10

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Where're you off to now?" Mom asked as I made my way down the stairs, shouting goodbye as I went "You've only just got back…"

"I'm going out with Seeley." I informed her "He's been with some of his friends all weekend so I've not seen him. Can I go? He's waiting outside for me."

She nodded her head… "Just don't forget your curfew, and ask him about coming to dinner."

"What?" I questioned as I was about to leave

"Your father and I have been talking and we'd like to meet him." she informed me "So we'd like him to come for dinner one night this next week if he can make it."

"Seriously?" I inquired

"Seriously." she mirrored "Is something wrong? Do you not want him to come to dinner?"

"No, of course I do," I replied "I just wasn't expecting you to ask. I'll ask him, see what his plans are."

"Good, now off you go. You did say he was waiting for you outside." she informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hi." I greeted Temperance as I opened the passenger side door for her from the inside as I saw her making her way down the driveway

"Hi." she mirrored as she climbed into the car "You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders in reply as she fastened her seatbelt… "Can we just get this over and done with?"

"Sure." I replied as I started my engine "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" she questioned

"Are you okay?" I inquired

"Yeah," she replied "apart from the fact that I'm going to get the morning after pill with my boyfriend of only a matter of weeks and who my Mom has invited over for dinner."

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, Mom and Dad want to meet you." she informed me

"We've only been dating a matter of weeks…" I replied

"I know that too." she sighed "But things are moving quickly, maybe too quickly…"

"What're you trying to say?" I questioned

"Maybe this is a discussion we should be having when you're not focusing on driving." she replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Do you mind if I go in on my own?" I asked Booth

"I thought the whole reason you wanted me with you was so we could do this together." he replied

"It is." I informed him "It was. I just – I'm not an invalid. I am capable of going into the chemist and asking for the morning after pill on my own."

"What aren't you telling me?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"Your little meltdown earlier as we left yours," he replied "do you think we're moving too quick?"

"Don't you?" I asked "For me, everything just seems to be moving at a million miles an hour and I just wish it'd slow down. I mean, did you ever expect to be sitting in front of a chemist with your girlfriend, her about to go in and ask for the morning after pill?"

"No," he admitted as he entwined my hand in his "but I did imagine if the situation ever occurred, that she wouldn't shut me out."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" I questioned

"Aren't you?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I've just always been so independent and now that I've got you in my life and we're in this position, I thought…"

"You thought I'd run?" he inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Most guys would."

"I'm not most guys, Temperance. I'd never leave a girl in this situation. I'd face up to my responsibilities." he informed me

I smiled warmly as he spoke and turned my head to him, capturing his lips in mine before pulling away and resting my forehead against his… "I love you."

"You don't have to say that." he replied

"I'm not. I mean it, I love you." I informed him "I love you and I want you to come for dinner next week and meet my parents."

He smiled at me warmly… "I love you too. And I'd be honored."

"Even though they're probably going to grill you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "Yeah, even if they're going to grill me. But I can worry about that later; for now, I'm more concerned about you, so shall we go in and do this together?"

I nodded my head and pulled away from him, unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my handbag before climbing out of the car, taking a hold of Booth's outstretched hand before making our way into the chemist's…

 **They're so cute if I do say so myself! Brennan's invited him for dinner – how do you think that'll go?**


	11. Chapter 11

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You okay?" Booth asked as we pulled up outside my house "Any side effects?"

I shook my head… "Not yet."

He smiled at me weakly and entwined his hand with mine… "I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologising." I informed him "We were both at fault."

"I can't help feeling the more responsible of us both." he admitted "I'm the guy. I had the protection and I…"

"We," I interjected, cutting him off mid-sentence "got caught up in the moment, and we handled the situation together, like adults."

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips to mine… "God, I love you."

"I love you too. I should be heading inside." I informed him as I unbuckled my seatbelt "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded his head… "And you can let me know when I'm coming over for dinner."

"You're still up for that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sure." he replied "Look, there's probably never going to be a "good" time for me to meet your folks, so we may as well just get it out of the way and get on with our relationship."

"You might not want to date me anymore once you've been for dinner." I admitted

"I can safely say I will." he informed me

"You don't know that for sure, Booth." I replied

"Actually, I do. Whatever your parents have to say, they can say it. Their feelings aren't going to change my feelings for you, that I can promise you." he assured me

"But if it does, then just know I'm okay with that." I informed him

"I know you," he replied "and I know you won't be okay with that, which is why I'm telling you now and I'll keep telling you until you believe it, that nothing they say is going to change the way I feel about you, about us."

I smiled at him warmly and slanted my lips over his own as I leant forward once again, sighing contentedly before pulling away reluctantly as he moved to deepen the kiss…

"I need to get inside." I informed him

He nodded his head and pulled away from me. Leaning forwards to press my lips to his once more, I climbed out of the car and made my way up the driveway and into the house…

"You two seem happy…" Mom admitted as I shut the front door behind me

"You were watching us?" I inquired as I kicked my shoes off and set them on the rack

"I was intrigued. Your father and I have never met the boy. He's handsome." she replied

I smiled at her warmly… "Yeah, he is. He's amazing. He's kind, he's caring, he's generous and he's loyal, and like you said, he's handsome too."

"So, did you mention dinner one night next week?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Any day's okay for him."

"How about mid-week then?" she suggested "He can join us for taco night."

"That sounds lovely." I replied "Do you mind if I head upstairs? I'm not feeling too good…"

"You do look a little pale, actually," she informed me "what's the matter?"

"I think I ate a dodgy burger at the diner." I admitted "Plenty of fluids and a good night's rest and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" she asked

"What else would it be?" I inquired

She shrugged her shoulders… "I'll be up to check in on you soon."

"Okay." I replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"There you are!" Mom proclaimed as I made my way into the house

"Everything okay?" I asked as I shut the front door behind me

"Fine," she replied "but I didn't even get the chance to see you when you came back earlier because you dashed out again so soon. Where did you get to?"

"I went to have lunch with Temperance." I informed her "Are you sure everything's okay, Mom?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "You better sit down, sweetheart."

"He's been in touch, hasn't he?" I inquired "Dad?"

She nodded her head… "He wants us to go back."

"Screw that!" I replied

"Seeley Booth!" she proclaimed

"You can't honestly be considering it?" I questioned "Oh my God, you are, aren't you?"

"I love him." she informed him "I'd do anything for him."

"Just like he'd do anything for you?" I asked "Mom, being in love is…"

"Don't lecture me about love when you know nothing about it yourself." she replied

"Actually, I do know about love, because I'm in love with Temperance." I informed her

"You've only known her for a few weeks, love." she sighed, burying her head in her hands

"It doesn't matter how long I've known her. What I do know is that I'm in love with her, so whatever you're about to say, you can forget it." I replied

"We're moving back to New York, Seeley." she informed me

"No!" I proclaimed

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" she replied

"I will when you're talking like a crazy person." I informed her "Mom, he hit you! He hit me! How could you want to go back to him?"

"What's going on through here?" Auntie Anne asked as she made her way through

"Mom's considering moving back to New York." I replied

"Not considering. It's happening." she informed me

"Marianne," Auntie Anne sighed "you can't. What he did to you…"

She shook her head… "I don't have to listen to this."

"And I don't have to come with you." I informed her

"What?" Mom questioned as she began to ascend the stairs

"Am I okay to stay here, Auntie Anne?" I inquired

"Of course." she replied

"Seeley…" Mom began

I shook my head… "I'm not giving up school, or Temperance for that matter, for a matter of months before we move back here again. You can go, but I'm staying here. Maybe then without me there to protect you, you'll see what a monster he really is."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Booth as I answered his call, rubbing at my eyes as I came to, my phone ringing having woken me

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked

"Yeah, but it's fine," I replied "are you okay?"

"Not really." he admitted, sighing heavily as he spoke

"Why?" I questioned as I sat up "What's the matter?"

"Mom's going back to New York." he informed me

"What?" I inquired "What about…?"

"I'm staying," he assured me "Auntie Anne has already said I can. I just needed to talk to you, to hear your voice."

I smiled warmly at his words… "Are you sure you're doing the right thing? Letting her go back to him?"

"It's like I said to her, maybe if she's on her own with him she'll see what a monster he really is." he informed me

"Booth, as much as I want you to stay; are you going to be able to live with the guilt if he really hurts her this time around?" I asked

"No," he replied "but I can't go back. I won't. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me."

"Booth…" I whispered

"I mean it," he informed me "he is. He's dead to me. But Mom, I'm scared for her, and she won't listen to me."

"Then you have to let her come to the realisation of what he really is on her own." I replied "And she will, but it'll just take time."

"And what if in that time like you said, he really hurts her?" he questioned

"Then I'm afraid you have to let it happen." I admitted "You can't always be there to protect her, no matter how much you want to be, and if you're adamant you're not going back with her, it's your only option, but ultimately, it's your choice. What's your heart telling you to do?"

"My heart?" he asked "I thought you'd be all about what my head is telling me…"

"The things you do to me, Seeley Booth. I'm thinking irrationally for once." I replied

"I need to go with her." he admitted

"Okay." I whispered, pursing my lips together as I felt the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes

"I'm sorry, Temperance," he informed me "really I am. But she's my Mom, I have to protect her."

"I know." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "I know. I love you for caring so much."

"I love you too." he admitted "I'd better go, tell Mom and Auntie Anne I've changed my mind."

"Yeah, yeah you had." I informed him "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." he mirrored

 **Uh-oh, could this be their "first hurdle to get over", do you think? And if so, will they be able to?**


	12. Chapter 12

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

The next morning came and I arrived at school, inhaling and exhaling a breath before moving to climb out of my car, a tap at the window startling me and as I turned my head, I saw Jack stood there…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he admitted as I opened my door

"It's okay." I replied "Is Angela okay?"

"She's fine," he informed me "I came to see how you were, actually."

"Why?" I questioned

"Because Booth tells me he and his Mom are going back to his Dad." he replied "Wait, please tell me you knew?"

"I knew." I assured him

"Thank God." he sighed "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I replied

"You don't have to lie to me." he informed me

"I'm going to miss him," I admitted "but it's his life, his decision. He has to do what he thinks is best."

"Do you think it's best?" he asked

"What I think doesn't matter." I replied "Not right now anyway."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Ange!" I proclaimed as I saw her stood at her locker later that morning

"Hey," she greeted me "Jack's told me about you and your Mom leaving…"

"Right." I replied, pursing my lips together nervously "Have you seen Temperance? I think she might be avoiding me."

"Can you blame her?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"So, she is avoiding me?" I asked

"All she's said to me is that she needs some time." she informed me

"Okay," I replied "do you have any idea where I could find her? I need to talk to her."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." Booth's voice spoke as I sat on the school roof

"How did you find me?" I inquired

"Angela." he informed me

"Should've known." I replied

"Can we not do this?" he asked

"Do what?" I questioned

"The one word answers." he replied "Talk to me…"

"What is there to say?" I asked

"I think there's a lot to say." he informed me

"Well why don't you go ahead and say it then?" I suggested

"Temp…" he sighed

"I know I said I loved you for caring and I do," I informed him "but it doesn't mean I have to be happy with the decision you've made."

"I know." he replied "But is avoiding me, the situation, really going to help?"

"I just need some time." I admitted "I've fallen in love with you, Booth, and now you're leaving. That's never happened to me before and I feel – God, I don't know how I feel. I just need some time."

"Time and space?" he questioned

"Just time." I replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"We're gonna be okay." I informed Temperance as I moved over to her

"You think?" she inquired

"I know." I replied

"How?" she asked

"Because love is all you need." I informed her "And we've got that, haven't we?"

She nodded her head… "I just don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you."

"Don't think of it as a goodbye. Think of it as a see you later." I replied

"I don't know what that means." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly… "You don't need to. Just think of it that way. I'm only going to be a phone call away if you need me, and we'll still see each other."

"Maybe so," she replied "but not every day like we are. When I'm sad, I'm not going to have you there to hold me and tell me everything's okay. You're not gonna be here in Washington, Booth."

"I know," I sighed "I'm sorry."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _I know, I'm sorry."_

I rose to my feet and moved over to Booth and rested my forehead against his, his hands coming to cover mine as I placed them on his chest… "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Probably not." he replied "But I have to do it, for my Mom's sake."

"When do you leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow." he informed me "Mom's picking me up from school and we're getting straight on the road."

I nodded my head in understanding… "I'll ask Mom and Dad if we can move the dinner forward. I want you to meet them before you go."

"Do you think it's such a good idea?" he questioned "Metaphorically speaking, I'm leaving you."

"They'll understand if we explain it to them." I replied "If that's okay with you, of course."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "I want them to understand that I love you, and I'm not leaving you because I want to, but because I have to, so if telling them is the only way that's going to happen then okay."

"I'll be there, Booth." I informed him "I'll always be there."

"Thank you." he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead

 **The dinner's still going ahead, and they've decided to tell Brennan's parents about his Dad – how do you think that's gonna go down?**


	13. Chapter 13

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey, you've been quiet ever since I told you Mom and Dad were okay with bringing our dinner forward. Are you having second thoughts?" Temperance questioned as we sat in the library that afternoon

I shook my head… "Should I bring anything?"

"Such as?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Should I bring your Mom some flowers?" I asked "This is the first time I've ever done the meet the parents thing."

She shook her head… "They just want to meet you."

I smiled at her warmly… "And y'know how I told you that whatever they say won't change my feelings for you?"

"I remember." she replied "What about it?"

"Will their views change your feelings for me?" I questioned

She shook her head… "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too." I informed her

"Well that's all there is to it then. You told me that all we need is love, and I believe you. And I'm certain you and my parents are going to get along." she replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Okay, Booth should be here any minute." I informed Mom and Dad as I made my way into the kitchen "Is everything sorted in here?"

"Everything's sorted, sweetheart." Dad replied

"Are you sure?" I asked "Is the dining table set? Are you sure there's enough…?"

"Everything's sorted." he informed me, placing his hands on my arms "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." I replied

"Tempe…" he sighed

"We've never done this before," I admitted "I've never had a boyfriend, let alone a boyfriend I'm serious about. I want all of this to go well."

"And it will," Mom informed me "as long as you relax."

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, jumping noticeably as the doorbell rang… "Booth!"

"How about you go and get that, hmm?" Dad suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay." I replied "Okay."

I made my way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, composing myself once more before opening the door, finding Booth stood on the doorstep…

"Hi." I greeted him as I stepped aside to let him in

"Hi." he mirrored as he pressed his lips to my cheek "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I replied "You don't look bad yourself. Are they for me?"

He shook his head… "Sorry to disappoint, but they're for your Mom."

I smiled at him warmly and took his hand in both of mine, leading him through to the kitchen…

"Mom, Dad, this is Booth," I informed them "Seeley. But you can call him Booth because he hates Seeley."

"They can call me what they like." Booth interjected "It's lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Brennan. Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"You're more than welcome." Dad replied as he held out his hand for him to shake "Max Brennan, and this is my wife Christine."

Booth shook Dad's hand before Mom moved to him, and he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before presenting her the bouquet of flowers…

"They're beautiful, thank you." she proclaimed as the took them from him

"Right, who's for a drink?" Dad asked, rubbing his hands together "How about a beer for you, Booth? No harm to be done with just the one…"

"I'll just stick to juice if that's okay." Booth admitted

"Not a problem. Tempe?" he questioned

I nodded my head and smiled at Booth as Dad walked away from us and turned to face Booth…

"You okay?" I asked

He nodded his head… "So far, so good."

I nodded my head in agreement… "And you're still okay to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Dad inquired

"It's probably something we should discuss when dinner's ready." I replied as I turned to him

"What's going on?" Mom questioned

"Mr and Mrs. Brennan, after tonight, I won't be around for a while," Booth informed them "as my Mom and I are moving back to New York tomorrow evening."

"Okay," Mom replied "so what's going to happen between you and Temperance?"

"I love her. I think I'll always love her," he admitted "but I have no choice but to go back to New York with my Mom, even though I don't want to."

"You care to elaborate on what you're saying, son?" Dad asked

"My father," Booth began and I took his hand in mine, him shooting me a thankful smile as he turned his head to me "my father's not a good man, and he's done some things but my Mom loves him, and I want to protect her. She's the only reason I'm going back to New York."

"What would happen if you and my daughter were to have children?" Mom inquired

"Mom!" I proclaimed

"I'd want you to be safe." she replied

"And I would be." I informed her

"I'm sorry, Booth," she began "but I'm sure you can understand my worry…"

"Can you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Booth "Because I can't."

"Your Mom's afraid I'd become my father if we were to start a family." he informed me "I get it."

"Mom, you know nothing about Booth!" I proclaimed

"How about we start again, hmm?" Dad suggested "We appreciate you being so honest and open with us, son, thank you."

Booth nodded his head… "You're welcome."

SEELEY'S POV:

"So, what is it you want to do when you finish school then?" Max asked as he, myself, Temperance, Russ and Christine ate dinner a little while later

"I'm not 100% sure yet," I admitted "ice hockey is something I'm passionate about, but I'm also passionate about right and wrong and helping people, and I think that'd be a better, more stable career than a sport."

"I have to agree." he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "So, I'm thinking a possible career in law enforcement."

I turned my head to Temperance as she squeezed my hand and I smiled at her warmly…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So, what do you think of Booth then?" I asked Mom as we finished preparing dessert

"He's a lovely young man." she replied "I apologise for being so harsh on him when he first arrived."

"He's a good man, Mom," I informed her "I wouldn't be with him if I thought he was anything like his father. I care about him a lot."

"I can see that. And I can see that he feels the same about you." she admitted

"You can?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "The way he looks at you, you can't fake that. But I do wonder how you're going to make it work with him being in New York."

"If you want something badly enough, you find a way to make it work; isn't that what you once told me?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

I glanced in the direction of the dining room as I heard Dad, Booth and Russ laughing and turned back to Mom… "I know he'd never hurt me."

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'm tempted to skip school tomorrow." I admitted as Temperance and I made our way out of her front door after dinner was done later that evening

"Why?" she questioned

"So, I don't have to say goodbye to you again." I informed her, sighing heavily as I spoke

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "We could make this our only goodbye, and I could not come and see you off tomorrow when your Mom picks you up."

"No," I replied "I want you there."

"What if I don't want to be there?" she asked

"Then I understand." I informed her "But I need to drive away and look back, knowing you'll be here when I come back."

"There's no doubt that I'll be here, Booth." she assured me

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her to me, our chests colliding as I pressed my lips to hers. Pulling apart, I rested my forehead against hers and exhaled a breath… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"There you are!" Angela proclaimed "I should've checked here first!"

"Why are you so eager to find me?" I questioned

"Because it's the end of the school day and instead of being in the car park saying goodbye to Booth like you promised you would be, you're sat in here." she informed me "C'mon, or you're going to miss him."

"I can't do it again, Angela." I admitted

"It's not forever, sweetie." she replied "You can do it."

"Have you ever had to say goodbye to Hodgins for more than a few hours at a time?" I asked "No, so you're just guessing that I can do it when you have no factual evidence as to whether I can or not."

"Sweetie…" she sighed "Just stop being so stubborn and go and say goodbye to the guy you love."

"Will it make you happy if I relent?" I inquired

"I know it'll make Booth happy." she informed me

I smiled at her weakly and rose to my feet, pulling my bag over my shoulder before following her out of the library…

"You okay, sweetie?" Angela asked as we made our way down the corridor

"No." I replied

She linked her arm through mine as we reached the car park, seeing Jack and Booth exchanging a hug by a car before Booth's eyes met mine and Angela let go of me, urging me forward…

"I was worried you'd changed your mind." he admitted as he reached me

"I did, but Angela found me and gave me a pep talk." I informed him

He smiled at me weakly… "I will come back, I promise."

"I know." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "I know."

"Don't cry." he begged

I wiped at the few stray tears that fell and smiled at him apologetically, his hands cupping my cheeks, thumbs rubbing the tears away as they began to fall freely as he pressed his lips to mine softly…

"I love you." he whispered against my lips

"I love you too." I mirrored, pursing my lips together as he pulled away from me

Resting my head against Angela's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around me as Booth moved away and to the car before climbing in, I wrapped my arm around her waist and clung to her as his Mom started the car engine and they drove off…

SEELEY'S POV:

I stood in front of the mirror attached to my wardrobe and lifted my t-shirt, wincing as I did, my eyes falling to the yellow and purple marks already starting to mar my skin, my eyes closing as images of what he'd done, how he'd continued to kick and punch as I'd fallen to the floor began to run through my mind. I hated him…

 **Goodbye for now, Booth. How long do you think it'll be before he and his Mum are back in Washington?**


	14. Chapter 14

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You miss him, so call him." Angela proclaimed

"Pardon?" I asked

"Booth," she replied "you miss Booth. So call him. There's no law saying you can't."

"What if he's busy?" I questioned

"Who cares?" she inquired "He's been gone for 2 weeks, and you've been miserable! Call him and cheer yourself up!"

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bec, can you get that please?" I asked as I made my way out of my bedroom as my phone began to ring

"It's a girl," she informed me "someone called Temperance."

"Leave it!" I proclaimed as I ran back into the room "I'll get…"

"Hello, Seeley's phone." she spoke as I was about to pick it up

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _Hello, Seeley's phone."_

"Hello," the girl who'd picked up the phone spoke "hello, anyone there?"

"Give me the phone!" I heard Booth sigh as I was about to hang up "Temperance?"

"Hi." I greeted him

"Hi," he mirrored "that's just Bec. She's an old friend from the neighborhood."

"Did I ask who it was?" I questioned

"No," he replied "but I just thought you'd like to know."

"Why?" I asked "Because you think I don't trust you? Because you think I think you'll cheat?"

"No." he sighed "Can we just forget I mentioned it? How are you?"

"I'm good." I replied "How are you? How are things with your Mom and Dad?"

"I'm not bad, and things with Mom and Dad, you don't even wanna know…" he admitted

"I do wanna know, Booth. I'm your girlfriend, you can talk to me." I informed him

"It's too long of a story to explain over the phone," he replied "how about I come to see you this weekend? I'll tell you all about it then."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I informed him

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied "it'll be good to see you. Maybe you could join my Dad and Russ at a baseball game they're going to on Sunday?"

"Maybe. So I'll see you late Saturday morning?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I informed him "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored

SEELEY'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Rebecca asked as I grabbed a bag from the top of my wardrobe as I hung up the phone

"I'm going to Washington for a few days." I informed her

"You said you were going on Saturday." she replied

"I'm going to surprise Temperance." I explained "She sounded a bit down on the phone, and I want to cheer her up."

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked

"Yeah," I replied "I really do. She's amazing."

She smiled at me warmly… "Then get out of here once and for all and be happy."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I won't leave my Mom here on her own, not for good." I informed her

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I pulled into my driveway, gasping as I saw Booth sat on the doorstep. Switching off the engine, I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car and hurried over to him, throwing my arms around his neck as he rose to his feet…

"Hey." I greeted him "Did something happen?"

"Hey," he mirrored "no, why?"

"You're meant to be coming on Saturday…" I informed him "I thought something might've happened."

He shook his head… "I just wanted to see you, that's all. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I admitted, moaning softly as he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine "We should get inside…"

"Oh, so you missed me that much, did you?" he questioned

"You know I did." I replied

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance dropped her bag as I closed the front door behind us, stepping aside for her to lock it. Turning her back to me as she turned the key, I placed my hands on her waist and captured her lips in mine, groaning low in my throat as she slid her hands up my chest to rest on my shoulders…

"Upstairs." she whispered

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I pulled Booth's t-shirt off as we entered my bedroom, my eyes seeing the fresh bruising on his torso, chest and ribs and I swallowed, quickly capturing his lips in mine once again as I guided him to my bed, both of us falling gently onto it and I moved to straddle him, rocking my hips gently against his as I pulled my lips from his, his fingers tangling in my hair as I lowered my lips to his neck, proceeding to work my way down to his chest, my lips brushing across the bruising as I continued lower and lower till I was on my knees on the floor, my fingers quickly unfastening his belt and unbuttoning his jeans…

"Temperance, I know what you're doing. I know you know." he informed me

"Shush." I replied "Don't think. Just enjoy what I'm doing."

"I'd enjoy it more if you stopped teasing." he admitted

I pressed my lips to the bruising on his stomach and lifted my head, pushing at his chest to lay him down as I came to straddle him once more, giving a gentle rock of my hips as I did, earning a hiss from him as I did…

"You like that?" I inquired

"You know I do, you tease." he replied

"What're you gonna do about it?" I questioned

I yelped in surprise as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, our chests colliding as he flipped us over, his hips now rocking teasingly against mine as he pushed my t-shirt up and over my head…

"Fuck." I whispered, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip "Booth."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his lips brushing mine as he spoke

"Make me cum." I begged

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine just once before beginning his own journey with his lips, my head tipping back as he slid his lips along the base of my throat and down to the valley of my breasts, a moan escaping my lips as his hands took hold of my breasts, his thumbs brushing over my nipples through the cotton material of my bra…

"Booth." I whimpered

He looked up at me and I swallowed as I was met by his dark gaze, his head lowering once more as he kissed his way down my stomach, my hips bucking as he nibbled at the skin as he swiftly unbuttoned my jeans before pulling them down my legs, his nose brushing against the center of my knickers...

SEELEY'S POV:

I crawled back up Temperance's body as she recovered from her orgasm, her lips blindly seeking out mine, moans escaping her as she tasted herself on my tongue, her legs wrapping around my waist, her feet pushing at the edge of my boxers…

"You want these off, I'm guessing?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Now. I want you to make love to me, Booth."

"Shit!" I sighed, dropping my head against her chest

"What?" she inquired, her fingers stroking through my hair

"I don't have anything with me." I admitted

"It's fine." she replied

I shook my head… "No it's not."

"It is," she assured me "I know I should've discussed it with you but I didn't know how things were going back in New York but I decided to speak to the doctor about going on the pill full time. I'm sorry but…"

I pressed my lips to hers, cutting her off mid-sentence… "You're sure?"

She nodded her head, her hand taking a hold of my length and guiding it to her folds, a low moan escaping her throat… "Mm, Booth."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"What're you thinking?" Booth asked as we laid together afterwards, my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat as his fingers stroked through my hair rhythmically

"What would you say if I said I thought you should go to the police?" I questioned

I moved away from him and sat up as I felt his body tense… "Booth, I don't want you getting hurt again. The next time, he could do some serious damage."

"It's not as simple as just going to the police, Temp." he sighed

"Tell me why it isn't." I begged "Because I don't understand how it isn't."

"There's other people to consider – my Mom for one." he replied "She'll be devastated if I betray her like that."

"Maybe, but then again she might surprise you and support you." I informed him "You once told me you were passionate about right and wrong, so do the right thing and report your father to the police. You have cold hard evidence sat there on your skin. He can't lie or manipulate his way out of it."

He buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily… "I don't think I can relive it. It started when I was 10, Temp. That's 6, almost 7 years of memories I'd rather forget I'd have to drag up and talk about when all I want to do is forget."

"Okay." I replied "I get that, I do. But I'll be there to support you every single step of the way, no matter how hard it gets, even if you push me away. Just think about it, please. I'm going to go and have a shower, and then we can head to the diner."

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly, taking a hold of my hand as I went to move from the bed… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Booth's back in Washington, and is considering going to the police about his Dad's abuse. Do you think he'll go through with it?**


	15. Chapter 15

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"What're you thinking?" I asked Booth as I entwined my hand with his at our table in the diner

"I'm wondering what the police are going to ask me." he replied

"You've decided to go?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "As long as you promise me something."

"Anything." I assured him

"You promise you're gonna stand by me?" he inquired

"I promise. I'll always stand by your side, Booth." I informed him

"Thank you." he sighed

"You're welcome." I replied

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance took a hold of my hand as we sat in the reception of the police station, my head turning to her as she did…

"You okay?" she inquired

"Nervous." I replied

I smiled warmly as she brought our entwined hands up to her lips and kissed my knuckles…

"You can do it." she informed me "I know you can."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked

"Because I love you." she replied

"And it's that simple?" I questioned

"Yeah. It's that simple." she informed me

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth was called through to an interview room not long later. Pursing my lips together nervously as I watched him disappear from sight, I tried to calm my nerves and picked up a magazine, proceeding to flick through it aimlessly…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Mr. Booth, can you tell us when the abuse started?" Detective Silvers asked

"I was 10." I replied

"And how old are you now?" he questioned

"16. 17 in a couple of months." I informed him

"And how did the abuse start?" he inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously… "I back chatted so he slapped me. My Mom came home, saw the mark on my face and that night, when she'd gone out with some friends, he hit me again, telling me that I shouldn't have told her what happened. And as I got older, it got more and more frequent. He told me to be a man, to stand up to him and fight back."

"And did you?" he asked "Did you ever fight back?"

"Only once." I replied

"Why?" he inquired

"He hit my Mom." I informed him "She'd never done anything wrong. She'd only ever loved him and cared for us and he hit her when something hadn't been done, so I hit him back, and then he hit me and stormed out."

"Do you have any idea as to why your Mom didn't come to us about the abuse?" he questioned

I shook my head… "That's something you'll have to ask her."

"Don't worry," he replied "we will be."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

The door opened and I turned my head, seeing Booth making his way out, closely followed by a Detective. Moving over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wound around my waist as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. Running my hand through his hair, I pulled away from him…

"C'mon, let's get you home." I informed him, entwining his hand with mine

Half-an-hour later, I followed Booth into the house, the two of us making our way upstairs and into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind us, I turned as he flopped down onto the bed. Removing my shoes, I moved over to him and laid down next to him, draping my arm across his stomach as I rested my head on his chest, allowing my fingers to play with the material of his t-shirt…

"I'm so proud of you." I informed him

"Why?" he asked

"You spoke out." I replied "You did the right thing."

"How come it doesn't feel like that?" he inquired

"I don't know," I admitted "I'm not an expert. I'm sorry. But I'm here when you want to talk."

"Thank you." he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead

SEELEY'S POV:

I groaned as I forced my eyes open, hearing a muffled ringing. Opening my eyes further, I gently sat up and saw Temperance's phone lighting up as it rang in her jacket pocket...

"Hey," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers softly "hey, Temp, wake up."

"Hey." she greeted him

"Hey," I mirrored "we fell asleep."

"Sorry." she sighed, groaning as she sat up

"It's okay. I'm surprised your phone ringing didn't wake you." I admitted

She pulled her phone from her pocket and sighed… "It's Mom."

"I'll go and organise us a drink and something to eat while you ring her," I informed her "unless you want to get home?"

"I've got time for food." she replied

I smiled at her warmly as I pressed my lips to hers before moving off the bed, making my way out of the room…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her as she answered my call

"There you are!" she proclaimed "I was getting worried!"

"I'm fine," I informed her "I'm with Booth."

"You're in New York?" she asked

"No, he's back in Washington for a while." I replied "He went to the police about the things his father's done."

"His Dad hit him, didn't he?" she inquired

"How did you guess?" I questioned

"C'mon, Tempe, it doesn't take a genius to work it out." she replied "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"He's damaged, sweetheart. I just want you to be safe." she admitted

"The night we had dinner together, I told you he'd never hurt me and you believed me," I informed her "you told me you trusted my judgement and my judgement still stands; Booth would never do anything to hurt me. Having met him, I can't believe you'd even think he would!"

"Sweetheart, it's not…" she began

I turned as I heard a noise, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Booth stood in the doorway…

"Mom, I've got to go." I sighed "I'll speak to you when you're home. Send my love to Dad."

"Everything okay?" he questioned as I hung up the phone

I nodded my head… "How much of that did you hear?"

"Your Mom's worried about you. It's understandable." he informed me

"No it's not." I replied "I know you'd never hurt me, and I don't understand why she can't trust my judgement."

"Because I'm your first boyfriend, and she finds out that my father's an abuser," he sighed "I can see where she's coming from. I'd be worried too."

"Dad's not. He likes you." I informed him "What do we have to do to convince her that you're nothing like him?"

"I don't think she'll ever be fully convinced." he admitted "So I'm just going to keep being me, as I am and hopefully, one day, she'll realise I'm nothing like him."

I smiled at him weakly, a car door shutting in the driveway pulling us apart as I moved closer to him… "And on that note, that's my cue to go."

Booth moved onto the landing and looked out of the window, turning back to me and placing his hands on my arms…

"I need you to stay up here, you hear me?" he questioned

"Yes, I hear you, but why?" I asked "What's going on, Booth?"

"It's my Dad." he informed me "So stay up here until I come and get you."

"What if you don't come and get me?" I inquired "What then?"

"You wait till you're sure he's left and then call an ambulance and the police, but do not come down while he's here, okay? Promise me, Temp." he replied

"Okay, I promise." I assured him

"Okay." he sighed, inhaling and exhaling a breath

"Booth…" I began as he was about to leave the room "I love you."

He was about to reply when three loud bangs on the front door sounded… "I love you too."

Swallowing a lump in my throat, he turned and made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him…

 **This can't be good – is Booth going to be okay?**


	16. Chapter 16

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs, able to see Dad's shadowed figure in the glass of the door…

"C'mon, Seeley, open up. I know you're in there!" he proclaimed as I reached the bottom of the stairs "Don't think I won't hesitate to kick the door down because you know I will."

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I glanced back up at the stairs, my hand hovering over the door handle before pulling it open, Dad pushing the door open and forcing his way inside as I did, sending me flying backwards into the banister of the stairs…

"Afternoon, son." he greeted me as he slammed the door shut behind him

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, grimacing as I touched the back of my head, blood on my fingertips

"I'm here to take you home," he informed me "your mother's whining is driving me up the wall."

"Why don't you just hit her and shut her up?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"The thought had crossed my mind." he replied

"So why didn't you do it then? Instead of making the trip here?" I questioned

"Because your mother wants you home." he informed me

"And since when has what Mom wanted ever mattered to you?" I inquired

"It doesn't matter, but I want you there too." he replied

"Why? You've never given a crap about me before, so why start now?" I asked

"Because you're my boy," he informed me "and families stick together. If we stick together, everything will be okay."

"You think?" I questioned

"I know." he replied "The drinking will stop, and so will the…"

"Beating?" I inquired "That'll stop too, will it? Are you sure? Because I'm sick of the promises you've made to us before being broken."

He scoffed and shook his head… "You and me, we're not meant for this sort of life."

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Can you honestly say you're happy living here? In this big, dusty old house?" he inquired

"Yeah." I informed him "Yeah I can."

"Is it because of the girl?" he asked "Where is she, by the way?"

"What?" I questioned

"The one you came in here with this afternoon," he replied "I saw you with her, holding her hand, letting her in first, being the perfect gentleman. Aren't you going to introduce her to your old man?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "She's no one. A meaningless fling. Got rid of her as soon as we were done."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I opened the bedroom door a crack, listening in on the conversation between Booth and his Dad, tears stinging the backs of my eyes as I heard him speak…

 _"_ _She's no one. A meaningless fling. Got rid of her as soon as we were done."_

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I shut the door once again and moved back as quietly as I could to sit on the edge of the bed…

SEELEY'S POV:

"So I have taught you a thing or two?" he inquired

"Yep." I replied

"Good lad!" he proclaimed "So where's good to get a drink round here?"

"There's a pub called the Founding Fathers a ten or so minute walk away." I informed him "Why don't you go, and I'll follow on when I've got changed?"

"You're up to something…" he replied "You're never normally this willing to spend time with me."

"I don't know what you mean, Dad." I admitted

"You know I hate liars, Seeley." he sighed "Why do you always insist on lying to me?"

I braced myself as the punches began, my last thought as everything went black being Temperance…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard a car engine start and moved cautiously to the landing, seeing the car leave the driveway and hurried downstairs, a sob escaping my lips as I saw Booth's unconscious body laid on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him as well as cuts and bruises marring his face…

"Booth!" I proclaimed as I made my way over to him "Booth! God! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"Temperance, what happened?" Jack's voice questioned

I turned my head to see him and Angela stood in the doorway… "His Dad happened. Call an ambulance and get a towel for the wound on the back of his head."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Don't try to speak, son." an unfamiliar male voice spoke as I went to pull the mask off my face

"Where am I?" I questioned

"You're on your way to the hospital." he informed me "You're gonna be fine."

"Temp…" I began

"She's following in a car behind with two other people." he replied "Now put the mask back on and just try to relax."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Seeley Booth, where is he?" I questioned as Angela, Jack and I arrived at the hospital

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked

"I'm his girlfriend, and this is his cousin," I informed her "please, just tell us he's okay."

"He's been taken for some scans and tests due to the wound on his head and to check for any signs of internal bleeding." she replied "Take a seat and I'll let you know when you can see him."

"I should call my Mom and Dad." Jack admitted "Do you want me to call your Mom and Dad too, Temperance?"

I shook my head… "They're back later tonight. I'll call them myself when I know Booth's okay."

"Okay," he replied "I won't be long."

"Sweetie…" Angela sighed

"Don't." I begged

"What?" she inquired

"Try to make me feel better." I replied "Nothing will work until I know Booth's okay."

SEELEY'S POV:

"You've got quite a fan club." a nurse informed me as I was wheeled into a hospital room

"What?" I asked

"Outside," she replied "there's a lot of people wanting to know you're okay."

I smiled weakly at her… "When can I see them?"

"As soon as I've finished doing my checks." she informed me

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Are you gonna go and see him?" Jack asked as we were informed Booth was allowed visitors

"What about you?" I questioned "What about your Mom and Dad? You're his family…"

"I doubt he's gonna want to see anyone until he's seen you." he informed me "Go on, go."

I smiled at him warmly and made my way down the corridor, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I reached Booth's hospital room…

"Hey," he greeted me as I walked into the room "I was hoping you were one of the fan club."

"What?" I questioned

"One of the nurses said there was a fan club waiting outside to see me," he informed me "and I was hoping you were one of them."

I smiled at him warmly and pursed my lips together nervously, wiping a stray tear that fell…

"Why are you crying?" he asked "Come here…"

"When I was sure your Dad had left and I came downstairs to find you unconscious, I was terrified," I admitted "I thought for a split second you were dead and that I was never gonna…"

"It's okay." he interjected, cutting me off mid-sentence, taking my hand and pulling me closer, enveloping me in his arms as I began to sob "It's okay. Shh, I'm right here, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey, man." Jack greeted me as I heard his footsteps, turning my attention from a sleeping Temperance to him

"Hey." I mirrored

"I thought she'd gone home." he admitted

"I tried to get her to but she won't leave." I informed him

"Can you blame her?" he questioned

I shook my head… "I'd be the same if it was her in this position."

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked

"You're only just getting that now?" I inquired

He shrugged his shoulders… "How you feeling?"

"Not bad." I replied

"What's on your mind?" he questioned

"Today's got me thinking about the future." I informed him

"What about it?" he inquired

"What I'm thinking of doing." I replied

"And that is?" he asked

"I'm considering joining the Army." I informed him

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I came to, hearing Booth and Jack talking. Snuggling closer to Booth, I had to contain my smile as I felt his fingers stroke my arm softly and continued to listen to their conversation…

 _"_ _I'm considering joining the Army."_

I swallowed harshly, unable to keep myself from reacting and squeezed my eyes tight shut to contain the tears that immediately sprung to the backs of my eyes…

"Wow," Jack proclaimed "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Booth replied "I wanna do something good, something that makes a difference."

"Good on you, man. Good luck. I'm gonna get off – Angela was falling asleep before I came in so I should get her home." he admitted

"Thanks for coming, Bug Boy, I appreciate it." Booth informed him

Hearing the door close, I moaned softly and stretched, smiling to myself as I felt Booth's lips press to my forehead…

"Hey, sleepyhead." he greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "how long was I asleep for?"

"A couple of hours at least." he replied "You should be heading home. It's getting late."

I glanced at my watch as I sat up and nodded my head… "I'll be back in tomorrow morning, see if anyone's looked at your x-rays."

He smiled at me warmly… "You do look after me."

"That's my job, I'm your girlfriend." I informed him "I'm here to look after you, to listen, to be there if you need to talk to someone about anything…"

"I know." he replied "Go on, I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled at him weakly and pressed my lips to his before moving off the bed… "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." he mirrored

 **Temperance overheard Booth's conversation with Jack and who thinks she was hoping he'd tell her when she "woke"? How long will he keep it from her and do you think she will crack before he does tell her about his plans? Or is there more drama on the horizon?**


	17. Chapter 17

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, angel." Dad greeted me as I made my way into the house later that evening "Jack called…"

I moved over to him as I shut the door behind me and threw my arms around his neck as I began to sob, his arms enveloping me, his hand stroking through my hair…

"Oh, Tempe." he sighed

"I'm sorry." I replied as I pulled away from him "The whole day's just…"

"I know." he assured me "I know. It's okay."

"Where's Mom?" I questioned as I wiped at my eyes

"She's upstairs unpacking our cases ready to put a load of laundry on," he informed me "why don't you go up and see her and I'll make you some mac and cheese?"

I smiled at him warmly… "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, baby." Mom greeted me as she saw me stood in hers and Dad's bedroom doorway

"Hey." I mirrored

"Have you been crying?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I saw Dad and just burst into tears."

"Oh, sweetie." she sighed, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me into the room, sitting us on the edge of the bed "How's Booth?"

"Okay," I replied "he's sat up and he's eating and drinking, but it could've been…"

"I know." she informed me "I know. But it won't help you to think like that. You've just got to remember that he's here with you and that he's okay."

"But what if that's not always the case?" I inquired

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"Never mind." I replied "I'm going to get a shower and get into my pyjamas."

"Temperance, you would talk to me if there was something on your mind, wouldn't you?" she asked "I know things have been tense between us lately, but I'm always here, you know that, don't you?"

I nodded my head and forced a smile onto my face… "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay." she replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"You can go home, Auntie Anne." I informed her as she fluffed my pillows "I'm fine."

"What if he comes here?" she questioned

"Then I'll call for a nurse who'll call for security." I replied "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, no matter the time." she informed me

I nodded my head and she pressed her lips to my forehead before picking up her handbag and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her as I flopped my head back against the pillows…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, how's Booth?" Russ inquired as I sat in front of the TV later that evening, eating a plate of Dad's mac and cheese

"Okay." I replied

"Do you think the police will catch his Dad?" he questioned

"I hope they do, and I hope when they do they lock him in jail and throw away the key." I informed him

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked

I nodded my head and set the plate down on the coffee table… "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"Hey," he sighed "I'm sorry, Tempe, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's just been a long and emotional day," I admitted "and I keep crying for no reason. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder… "I'm always here for you."

"Thanks." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder

"What are big brothers for?" he questioned

"I'm gonna get to bed," I informed him a minute or so later "I told Booth I'd head into the hospital tomorrow morning to see if anyone had been to see him about his x-rays."

"And explain what they said to him in simple terms?" he inquired "My sister, the brainbox."

I smiled at him warmly and grabbed my plate from the coffee table… "Night, Russ."

"Night, Tempe." he mirrored

SEELEY'S POV:

I groaned as I came to the next morning, seeing the first rays of sunlight creeping through the blinds of my hospital room and sighed, wincing as the pain started up again and buzzed for a nurse…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

The next morning, I made my way down the corridor to Booth's hospital room, seeing a woman pacing up and down, glancing at his hospital room every few seconds…

"Can I help you?" I asked as I reached her

"I'm here to see my son." she informed me "I'm guessing you must be Temperance?"

I nodded my head… "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I'm here to see my son." she replied

"The son you allowed to be physically abused by your husband?" I questioned

"Pardon?" she inquired

"Isn't that the truth? Booth wouldn't be in here now if it weren't for you. If I was in your shoes, and my son was being abused by my husband, I would've left without a second thought," I admitted "how could you not?"

"Temp…" she began

"Now if you'll excuse me," I interjected, cutting her off mid-sentence "Booth needs me."

"Can I see him?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'll ask him."

SEELEY'S POV:

I turned my head as the door to my hospital room opened, smiling warmly as I saw Temperance make her way into the room…

"Hey." I greeted her "I heard you shouting, who's out there?"

"Your Mom." she informed me "She wants to see you."

"It's not a case of not wanting to see her, because I do." I admitted "I can't."

"Why?" she inquired

"Why? Look at me, Temp. Look at where I am. He put me here." I sighed

"And how is that your fault?" she questioned "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Booth. You did everything you could to protect her, to protect yourself, but if you really want me to tell her to leave then I will…"

I shook my head… "No, let her in."

"You're sure?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Yeah, but could you leave us for a little while please? I know you've just got here but we've got things we need to discuss."

She nodded her head in understanding… "Call me when you're done?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Thank you."

She reciprocated my smile and turned, going to leave the room…

"Hey." I proclaimed as she reached the door

"Hmm?" she questioned, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder

"I love you." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I smiled warmly at Booth and made my way out of his room, holding the door open for his Mom, her squeezing my hand and thanking me as she made her way into the room and shut the door behind her. Moving over to the window, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before continuing down the corridor to the canteen…

 **How will the chat between Booth and his Mum go? And what about him and Temperance? He still hasn't told her about his conversation with Jack, and she still hasn't told him she overheard it – what's gonna happen there, I wonder?**


	18. Chapter 18

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Temperance as she made her way back into my hospital room a little while later

"Hey," she mirrored "has your Mom gone?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah. Dad will be wondering where she is if she's gone for too long."

"She's gone back to him?" she questioned

"She doesn't want to, not after seeing what he did to me but she has no choice." I replied

"People always have a choice, Booth," she sighed as she sat down in the chair next to my bed "they always have a choice, whether it's to do something, or tell someone something, they always have a choice."

"You okay?" I asked

"No, I'm not okay." she admitted, sighing heavily as she spoke "I'm pissed."

"What about?" I inquired

"You really have to ask?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at her weakly and reached for her hand, my smile widening as she took it… "I'm okay."

"Physically yeah, but I can tell that you're worrying about your Mom when you should be focusing on your recovery." she replied "What's she gonna do when she gets back there? Is she going to tell him it's over and face the consequences or is she going to go to the police? Did she say?"

I shook my head… "She didn't say."

"So she could've gone back to him, knowing what he did to you?" she asked

"Yep." I replied

"There's nothing I can do, Temp." I sighed "So can we please just leave it?"

She nodded her head and squeezed my hand… "I'm sure she'll be okay."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Are you sure he's okay to go home?" I asked Booth's nurse as he packed his bag

"Temp, they wouldn't be discharging me if they weren't sure. I'm fine." he replied

"You're not fine, Mr. Booth," the nurse admitted "but if you do as your doctor says and get plenty of rest to make sure your ribs heal properly, you'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he follows instruction." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and handed me his bag of painkillers before leaving the room. Turning to him, I smiled at him warmly and took his bag from him too…

"I can carry a bag." he admitted

"I know." I replied "You ready?"

He nodded his head and as we made our way to leave the room, his phone began to ring…

"It's Mom." he informed me

"Okay." I replied "Answer it."

"Hey, Mom." he greeted her "Right, yeah, okay, thanks for letting me know. Yeah, bye."

"Booth?" I questioned as he hung up the phone, keeping his head lowered "Booth, what is it?"

"Dad's been arrested." he informed me "They were waiting at the house when Mom got back."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." he replied

"You guess?" I questioned

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." he admitted

"You're supposed to feel relieved," I replied "the man who abused you for almost 7 years is behind bars!"

"The man who abused me is also my Dad, Temp." he sighed "I can't just forget that."

"Booth, I…" I began

"It's fine, leave it. Let's go, yeah?" he suggested

I pursed my lips together nervously and nodded my head… "Okay."

SEELEY'S POV:

"You sure you've got everything you need? Drink? Food? Magazines? The TV remote?" Temperance questioned as I got into bed after arriving home

"Yeah, I've got everything." I informed her

"Well then, I'd better be going." she replied

"Wait! You're not staying?" I asked

I shook my head... "I've got other things to do."

"Such as? Can't you just stay and watch one movie with little old me?" I inquired

"No, Booth, I can't." she informed me

"Okay. Sorry I asked." I sighed

She pursed her lips together and moved over to the bed, cupping my cheek in her hand before pressing her lips to mine, smiling as she pulled away as I groaned…

"That was mean." I admitted

"You heard what your doctor said. Bed rest until your ribs are healed," she informed me "but I might come back over later and help you with your predicament."

I groaned again and she smiled as she stroked her hand softly over my jogging bottoms…

"Is there anything else you need, or want to talk about before I go?" she inquired

I shook my head… "I'll see you later."

She pursed her lips together and nodded her head… "Yeah, see you later."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Booth as I answered his call a while later "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what time you were coming back over because I'm gonna order pizza." he informed me

"I can't make it." I replied "Angela wants to hang out and I said we could. I was gonna phone you."

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked

"Yeah." I informed him "Tomorrow."

"Okay," he replied "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I hung up the phone and pursed my lips together nervously, burying my head into my pillow…

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom, almost bumping into Jack as he made his way up the stairs…

"Hey." he greeted me "Good to be home?"

I was about to reply when I heard footsteps on the stairs, seeing Angela making her way up too… "Ang, what are you doing here?"

"Jack and I are heading to the movies," she informed me "he's just getting changed. Why?"

"You're not hanging out with Temp tonight?" I questioned

She shook her head… "No, why? Should I be?"

"She told me earlier that she couldn't hang out because you'd asked to hang out." I replied

"Ah," she proclaimed "we were supposed to be, but I cancelled. Maybe she's just forgot? I can always ring her and…"

"No, it's fine," I interjected "you don't need to lie for her."

"I'm not." she informed me

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Ang," I sighed as I made my way across the landing "I know she lied to me, and I just wanna know why. I'll see you guys later."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hi," I greeted Booth as I answered his call "I can't talk, I'm just on my way to…"

"Angela's, well you'd better make a pit stop here because she and Jack are heading to the movies." he interjected "Why did you lie to me, Temp?"

I pursed my lips together nervously… "It's better we talk face to face. I'll be over in 15, okay?"

"Okay." he replied

I sighed heavily as he hung up the phone and moved from my bed and pulled my shoes onto my feet, grabbing my car keys and my jacket before heading out of my bedroom…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance knocked on my door lightly and stepped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Switching off the TV, I winced as I moved to sit up and turned to her…

"So?" I asked "Care to explain?"

"Don't try and take the moral high ground." she replied

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "What're you talking about?"

"I've given you numerous opportunities to tell me over the last 2 days!" she proclaimed

"Tell you what?" I inquired

"To tell me that you're considering joining the Army." she replied "When were you gonna tell me?"

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! What will Booth have to say for himself? And what will happen between them now, I wonder?**


	19. Chapter 19

" _To tell me that you're considering joining the Army. When were you gonna tell me?"_

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth stayed silent and I scoffed and shook my head… "I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked

"This." I replied "You say you love me yet you kept something as huge as a possible career choice from me, and that's not even the thing that hurts the most. What hurts is that you won't let me in; your Dad's been arrested, Booth, and I know it's hard for you and I know I reacted wrongly but don't you think I deserve to help you? I want to help you, but I can't, not if you won't let me in. Until you can, we're…"

"We're what?" he questioned

"Until you can we're over." I informed him

"Don't!" he proclaimed as I turned to leave "Don't do this!"

"Are you going to talk to me about how you're feeling?" I inquired

"It's not something I want to talk about, Temp." he admitted

"Maybe not," I replied "but sometimes we have to talk about the things we don't want to face. And this is something you have to face and not something you can sweep under the carpet, Booth. It's happening."

SEELEY'S POV:

I stayed silent as Temperance walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, wincing as pain shot through my ribs…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs

"I think Booth and I have just broken up." I informed her, pursing my lips together as I felt tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes

"What?" she questioned "Sweetie…"

"I don't need sympathy or pity, Angela," I replied, holding my hands up as she went to hug me "I just need to get out of here and go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." Jack greeted me as he poked his head around my bedroom door

"Hey," I mirrored "I thought you and Ang were meant to be going to the movies."

"We were," he replied "until we ran into Temperance who told us that you two have broken up."

"We've not broken up." I sighed

"Then why is she saying you have?" he asked

"Because she overheard our conversation." I informed him "You remember? The one at the hospital when I told you I was considering joining the Army? And now thinking about it, she was right – she gave me plenty of chances to tell her and I didn't."

"That's it?" he inquired "Surely you can work it out?"

I shook my head… "There's this thing with my Dad too. He's been arrested, and I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?" he questioned

"It's something I really don't want to relive." I admitted "And I don't want to put her through the pain I've been through by talking to her about it. She was broken enough when she saw what he'd done to me, so talking to her about him is just gonna hurt her even more, and I don't wanna do that."

"So what are you going to do then?" he asked

"I don't know." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, hey, hey," Mom proclaimed "what have those cupboard doors ever done to you?"

"Sorry." I replied as I turned to face her, leaning back against the counter

"It's okay," she informed me "what's going on, Tempe?"

I pursed my lips together nervously… "I don't need your opinion or whatever, I just need you to be my Mom."

"Okay…" she replied "What is it?"

"I think Booth and I have broken up." I informed her

"Think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I heard him talking to Jack when he was in hospital, telling him he was considering joining the Army, and he didn't tell me even though I gave him chances to."

"That's the only reason?" she asked

"It's this thing with his Dad too," I admitted "he won't let me in."

"Can you imagine how hard it must be for him to do that?" she inquired

"You're on his side all of a sudden?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"This isn't about sides, sweetheart, and you know it." she replied "What Booth went through must've been really hard for him, and it must be even harder for him to talk about. I think you're being…"

"You think I'm being what?" I questioned "Too harsh? Unfair? I'm his girlfriend, Mom. He says he loves me yet he won't let me in and I can tell it's eating him alive, and I just want to do something to help him, but I can't…"

"Have you ever thought that he might just need you there?" she inquired "And then, given time, he may start to open up?"

I was about to reply when a knock at the door sounded. Smiling at her weakly, I moved through from the kitchen and down the hallway, opening the door to find Booth stood on the doorstep…

"You're meant to be on bedrest." I informed him, sighing heavily as I spoke

"I'm fine. Jack brought me over." he replied "I'm not giving up on us."

"You're gonna hurt yourself," I admitted go home."

"No!" he proclaimed

"Booth…" I began

"No. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was something I was only considering, and this thing with my Dad; the reason why I haven't spoken about it is because I want to forget about it while I can. In a couple of months, I'm going to have to stand in front of a court and relive it all and probably watch him walk free, so while I don't have to think about it, I don't want to. Please, Temp…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I understand, I do."

"But?" he asked

"But it's all too much." I replied

"What is?" he questioned

"You, your drama." I informed him "I know none of it's your fault and I know I've said I want to be there for you but I can't. I need to focus on my education. I'm sorry, Booth, but what I said earlier still stands; we're over."

"Temp…" he began

I shook my head… "Go home, Booth."

SEELEY'S POV:

"How did it go?" Jack inquired as I climbed back into the car

"Just drive." I replied as I fastened my seatbelt around me

He nodded his head in understanding and started the engine. Arriving home, I climbed out of the car and made my way upstairs and sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop, opening the page to apply for the American Army…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Don't…" I begged as I walked back into the kitchen

"I wasn't going to say anything." she replied "I just wanted to give you this; it arrived this morning."

I pursed my lips together nervously and took the envelope from her, noticing the logo of Michigan State University in the corner…

"It's from Michigan State." I informed her

"I know. What does it say?" she inquired

I opened it and set the envelope down on the counter before reading the letter…

"Temperance?" she questioned

"I got in." I replied

"Yeah?" she asked as she took the letter from me "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm just gonna…" I began, motioning to the stairs

"Aren't you happy?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Just bittersweet what with, yeah."

She nodded her head in understanding and took her hands in mine… "I know, but just know, your father and me, we're so proud of you. This is what you've been working towards. Don't let one little bump in the road stop you from achieving your dreams."

"What if becoming a forensic anthropologist wasn't my only dream anymore?" I questioned

She smiled at me weakly… "Then you need to decide which one you want more."

 **SORRY! Next chapter is a time jump though, of almost 10 years, and I'll give you a little snippet of what's to come – Booth is discharged from the Army, and Brennan is almost done with her internship at the Jeffersonian Institution when she's given the opportunity of a lifetime, but will a reappearance of someone from her past compromise that? Hmm, I wonder?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please excuse lateness of upload – blame being up half the night ill…**

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Dr. Goodman, you wanted to see me?" I asked as I knocked on his office door that afternoon

"Yes, Miss. Brennan." he replied as he rose to his feet "Please, take a seat."

"Is something wrong?" I questioned

"I don't think so, no." he informed me

"Then why am I here?" I inquired "I have work to be doing…"

He smiled at me warmly and slid a folder across his desk to me. Lifting my head, I looked at him quizzically…

"Am I meant to know what this is?" I asked

"It's a contract." he informed me

"For what, exactly?" I inquired

"A job. As director of the Jeffersonian Institution." he replied

"Are you…?" I began as I looked from him to the folder "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head… "I met with the board this morning and they're extremely happy with your progress as an intern. Your work is outstanding, by far the best we've ever seen and your attention to detail is remarkable. We'd be very privileged if you'd agree."

"But you're director, so why am I being approached?" I questioned "Are you leaving?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical." he replied "But I don't know how long it'll be for."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "And there's no one else for the job?"

"Not that myself and the board can find." he informed me "We could always offer it to someone else if you'd rather?"

I shook my head… "No. No. I accept. But do I not need to be interviewed?"

He shook his head… "For a number of weeks you'll be on probation. A member of the board will be overseeing things day to day, and when the board are satisfied, you'll have full running and control of the lab and the people within it."

"Right." I replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"So, how did it go?" Jack asked as I walked into the Founding Fathers after my interview at the FBI

I took a sip of the beer that was set in front of me and turned to him… "I'm in. You're looking at Agent Booth."

"Congratulations, my man!" he proclaimed, slapping his hand against my shoulder "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I replied as I took another sip of my beer "Look, about this thing of yours and Angela's tonight…"

"You mean our wedding party?" he questioned

"Yeah, that. What happened to having one on the actual wedding day?" I asked

"Because we did it all so quickly people, including yourself weren't able to be there, so we're doing it now." he explained

"Is…?" I began

"Is Temperance gonna be there?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Yeah, she's Angela's best friend. Of course she's going to be there."

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I've not seen her in almost 10 years."

"You, the guy who's been to warzones, is nervous?" he asked

"She was the first girl I really loved, mate." I replied "And things didn't end very well, so yeah, I'm nervous."

"It'll be okay." he assured me "And if it's not, we'll just get you blind drunk."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So it's a double celebration tonight then?" Angela inquired as we got ready for hers and Jack's wedding party "I can't believe it – you're gonna be mine and Jack's boss."

I smiled at her warmly through the reflection of the mirror as I applied my blusher… "Nothing's going to change, Angela."

"I'm holding you to that." she informed me

I nodded my head in agreement… "About tonight."

"Booth? He's still on your mind? After 10 years?" she questioned

"He was the first guy I really loved, Ange," I informed her "and I realise now that I hurt him. I should've been there for him, should've got in touch when his Dad was sent to prison. It's gonna be awkward if I run into him…"

"Trust me, it'll be fine." she replied "You need to start thinking about your future."

"What about my future?" I asked

"Settling down. Getting married, having babies, having a family…" she informed me "All the things Jack and I are doing."

"Ang, I'm 25. I've still got time." I replied "And you know how important my career is to me…"

"I know, sweetie. But you need to think about you." she sighed "Just consider it, and enjoy yourself tonight."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Wow, Auntie Anne and Uncle Jonathon went all out tonight, didn't they?" I asked Jack as I found him at the bar

"Hey, yeah they did. Mom said they wanted to do it right because they didn't get to the first time." he greeted me "I was worried you weren't gonna show. Drink?"

I nodded my head and a beer bottle was placed into my hands a minute later… "Thanks."

"You looking for Temperance?" he questioned

"That obvious?" I inquired

"Little bit." he replied

"I just wanna see her so we can clear the air." I admitted

"She's with Angie." he informed me "Over there."

I followed the direction of his finger and swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw her for the first time in almost 10 years, laughing and joking with Angela and some other guests…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Incoming…" Angela informed me

"What?" I inquired

"Hi." his voice spoke from behind me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and downed the last of my champagne before turning, a whoosh of air leaving my lungs as I looked up at him standing there in front of me for the first time in almost 10 years, even more handsome and muscular than I remembered…

"Hi." I mirrored eventually, pursing my lips together as I rose to my feet "Shall we get a drink?"

He nodded his head and I smiled at him warmly, the two of us making our way to the bar…

"You look incredible." he informed me as I took a seat on a barstool

"Thank you." I replied "You look…"

"Look?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Amazing." I admitted "Handsome. More so than I remember."

He smiled at me warmly… "But you're still as beautiful as ever."

"What can I get you both?" a male voice asked from behind the bar as I was about to speak

"A glass of champagne for me, and a beer for you, Booth?" I inquired

Booth nodded his head… "Thanks."

The barman nodded and disappeared and I turned back to Booth…

"So, how've you been?" I questioned

"Good." he replied "You?"

"Good." I mirrored "I heard about your Army discharge. I'm sorry, Booth."

"It's fine." he assured me "Injuries can't be helped. I've kept myself busy. I got my Bachelor's degree and have just got a job with the FBI."

"That's amazing!" I proclaimed

He smiled at me warmly… "What about you? Jack tells me you're both interns at the Jeffersonian? That's amazing!"

"You've heard of the Jeffersonian?" I questioned

"Whenever I go over to Auntie Anne and Uncle Jonathon's for dinner, Jack's always banging on about the place and how amazing it is." he informed me "What're you going to do when you finish your internship?"

"I was about to start applying for various jobs within the field, but today I got an amazing opportunity I would've been an idiot to turn down." I admitted

"Well, don't leave me hanging." he replied "What was this amazing offer?"

"Dr. Goodman, he's the director of the Jeffersonian, offered me his position as he's on sabbatical as of next week." I informed him "You're now looking at the director of Forensic Anthropology at the Jeffersonian Institution."

"That's amazing!" he proclaimed "Congratulations! That calls for not just a glass of champagne but a bottle. On me, of course…"

"Is that such a good idea?" I asked

"Why not?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"You know why, Booth." I replied

"It's just two friends celebrating an achievement," he informed me "I'm proud of you, Temp."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, a shiver running down my spine as he called me "Temp", the name I'd not heard in almost 10 years and pursed my lips together nervously…

"Okay." I proclaimed "A bottle it is! You're a bad influence…"

"But you love it." he replied, nudging me playfully as he called the barman over to us

 **Well, 10 years and there's still a spark if I do say so myself. What'll happen next, I wonder?**


	21. Chapter 21

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Do you still think I'm a bad influence?" Booth questioned as I downed the last of my champagne

"Yes!" I proclaimed as I set the glass back on the bar "I'm tipsy because of you."

"Just tipsy?" he asked

"Yes." I replied "I'm nowhere near drunk yet."

"Well how about we crack open another bottle then?" he suggested "See if we can get you there?"

I shook my head… "I'm sorry, but I should go."

"Stay. Just for one more." he replied

"Don't, Booth." I begged

"Don't what?" he questioned

"You know what." I informed him

"No, I don't, Temp. Don't what?" he inquired

"Don't ask me to stay and don't look at me like that," I replied "because when you do…"

"When I do, what?" he asked, cutting me off mid-sentence

I pursed my lips together and exhaled a breath… "Because when you do, it just makes me want to kiss you even more than I already do. And that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Who says?" he questioned

"Cocky as ever." I sighed

"You're tempted, aren't you?" he inquired

"Of course I am. I'm always tempted when you're around." I admitted

"Then don't think. Just do what you want." he replied

"I should, yeah. I'm just gonna go and use the ladies." I informed him

"Temp," he sighed, taking a hold of my hand as I made my way past him "you want me and I want you. We're adults. Where's the harm?"

"Booth, we've been apart almost 10 years." I proclaimed

"Maybe so, but I remember the times we made love as if they were yesterday." he informed me "I remember everything – how I felt, how you told me I made you feel. I remember the way you moaned when I kissed you, when I touched you, the way your heart started to race when I kissed you in exactly the right spot, and I can see it now. You're remembering it too. You want it just as much as I do, so stop thinking and do what you want, what feels right."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, my skin on fire as he dragged his eyes over my body. Composing myself, I turned and began to walk out of the room again, turning back to look at Booth over my shoulder…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance stopped in the middle of the lobby, turning back to me as I walked out of the room and I moved over to her, pulling her to me as I captured her lips in mine, a gasp escaping her lips as she slid her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me, my lips tearing from hers a minute later, sliding across her jaw to her neck…

"Not here, Booth." she whispered, her head tipping back as I slid my lips across her throat "Bathroom."

"No." I replied, pulling away from her

"What?" she inquired

"You're worth more than that." I informed her "I've booked a room. Come back with me…"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _I've booked a room. Come back with me…"_

"C'mon, Temp. Make your mind up. Kinda uncomfortable here." Booth admitted

I pursed my lips together to hide the smirk, glancing down at his crotch to see he was already half hard and nodded my head… "Fine. But it doesn't mean anything."

"You and I both know it means more than we're willing to admit, but if you want to leave in the morning then I won't stop you, and if you decide to leave in the middle of the night I won't contact you again." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I took my hand in his… "Okay."

"Where're we going?" he asked

"To your room." I replied

"Not via the lift. If we do, I'm not going to be able to resist pinning you against the wall and if I do that, it'll all be over way sooner than I want it to be." he admitted

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, trying to calm my body and led him towards the stairs, sliding my hand into his pocket to pull out his key card, leading us up another flight of stairs, turning to him as we reached his hotel room door and slid the key card into the lock…

SEELEY'S POV:

I followed Temperance into my room, watching her as she kicked off her shoes and shut the door behind us, watching as she walked through and looked out of the window at the night sky, the city illuminated in lights…

"It's beautiful." she sighed as I wrapped my arms around her from behind

"Yeah." I replied as I dropped my lips to her neck "You are."

"Booth." she whispered

"Just stating a fact." I informed her "I've always thought you were beautiful. You know that."

She turned in my arms and slid one arm around my neck, her fingers sliding through my hair as one came to rest on my shoulder as she pressed her lips to mine, the hand on my shoulder sliding underneath my suit jacket as she began to push it from my shoulders…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth quickly took control as he shrugged off his suit jacket and turned me away from him as he undid the zipper of my dress, sliding the arms down, his fingers ghosting my bare back as we allowed it to drop to the floor with a soft thud. Stepping out of it, I turned to him and he groaned, sliding his arms around my bare waist as he pulled me to him, his lips capturing mine once again before beginning a journey down my body, dropping to his knees in front of me, his hands sliding up my legs, proceeding to pull my panties from my body, an "oh" leaving my lips, my hand fisting in his hair as he pressed a soft kiss to my bare mound…

SEELEY'S POV:

I held my hands against Temperance's thighs to support her, feeling her legs shaking. Lifting my head, I slid my tongue up the length of her before sliding it through her folds, purposely grazing my teeth against her clit, watching as she came undone above me, breathless moans of my name leaving her lips as her fingers tightened in my hair…

"I think it's fair to say we've still got it." I informed her as I rose to my feet

She nodded her head, a smile appearing on my face as her eyes remained closed, her hands blindly grabbing at me as she pulled me to her, her lips crashing against mine, a moan escaping her lips as she tasted herself on my tongue…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You're far too overdressed." I informed Booth as I pulled away from him

"Wanna do something about that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked at him and began to unfasten his suit shirt, allowing my eyes to roam across his bare chest as I parted the fabric and pushed it from his shoulders, looking up at him once before proceeding to press kisses to the skin, allowing my tongue to flick from between my lips every now and again, his fingers running through my hair as soft moans left his lips, my hands coming to fiddle with the buckle on his belt as I crouched down in front of him as I brought the material of his trousers down too…

"Too much, too much." he informed me as I slid my hand across his length

"What?" I inquired

"If you do that, I'm not gonna hold on much longer." he admitted

"What if that's my plan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Surely you don't have doubts about me being able to turn you on again, do you?"

He shook his head… "Temp."

"You know I like a challenge." I replied

"It's been too long," he sighed, his head tipping back as I stroked him gently "don't tease."

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip as his head tipped back and slid my hand into his boxers, moaning at the feel of him in my hand again after so long, using my free hand to rid him of his boxers…

"You're right." I informed him

"About what?" he questioned

"About it been too long." I replied "I want you."

He pulled me with him to the bed, setting me down on his lap, my legs either side of him, knees bent, feet resting on the comforter as he guided himself into me, his hands settling themselves on my hips as he began to rock me slowly back and forth, my arms sliding around his neck, chest pressing against his as I found his lips, a slow pace being set between us…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance pushed me so I was lying flat against the comforter and whimpered as I slipped from her, her hand gripping me as she came to hover over me once more, sliding me back into her, her hands coming to rest on my chest as she began to rock once again, gasping loudly as I began to lift my hips to meet hers…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I quickly began to come apart above Booth and in the throes of orgasm, allowed myself to be rolled over, Booth now above me controlling the pace as he began to thrust once more, his hands entwining with mine and lifting above my head, feeling another orgasm begin to work it's way from the tips of my toes as my first subsided…

"Faster." I begged

Booth complied with my demands and began to rock his hips faster, my legs lifting and locking around his waist and I began to lift my hips to meet his thrust for thrust, nipping on his earlobe softly on one thrust…

"C'mon, Booth," I whispered "I'm close to coming again. Cum with me."

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance's words shot me over the edge and I groaned, my hips jerking against hers as I came. Exhaling a breath, I rested my forehead against hers, recommencing the slow rock of my hips as she whimpered beneath me, watching as she came apart once again a couple of minutes later…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So, tell me…" Booth began

"Tell you what?" I inquired as I turned my head to him

"It wasn't just me that felt that, right?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head… "I felt it too."

"So what do we do?" he asked

"Well we're both based here now, right?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Yeah."

"So I don't see any reason why we can't give our relationship another shot." I replied "I'm sick and tired of going out on dates with jerks who're only after one thing, and this would make Angela extremely happy."

"So you want to get back together with me, just to make Ange happy?" he questioned

"No. I want to get back together with you because even after almost 10 years, I'm still in love with you." I informed him "And you're still in love with me, right?"

He nodded his head… "Are we serious about this?"

"I am." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and took a hold of my hand, a squeal escaping my lips as he pulled me to him… "So am I."

 **They're back together – but will things be plain sailing this time?**


	22. Chapter 22

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I threw my head back in pleasure as Booth's lips worked their way down the skin of my neck as he hovered over me, his rough, calloused fingers creating goosebumps on my skin, my back arching as he began to kiss the skin of my breast before sliding his tongue against my nipple, the delicious weight of his crotch pressing against mine…

"Mm, Booth." I moaned softly as I raised my hips to push against his

"Booth!" Angela's voice proclaimed from the corridor "Booth!"

"Shit!" I whispered "What does she want?"

"I've been a little too preoccupied to find out." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and pushed him off of me… "Go and find out what she wants."

"I can't." he admitted

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Because I've got an embarrassing situation going on here." he informed me

I pursed my lips together to hide my smirk and climbed from the bed, quickly pulling my panties back on, covering my top half with Booth's dress shirt before smiling at him warmly over my shoulder before making my way to the door, cringing as Angela squealed as I pulled it open…

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she proclaimed "I'm so sorry I interrupted."

"It's fine." I replied "We weren't…"

"Actually we were." Booth called from the bedroom

I pursed my lips together and bowed my head as my eyes momentarily caught Angela's as I turned back to her…

"Enjoy, sweetie," she whispered "you deserve it."

"Ange, what did you come up for?" I questioned

"Speeches will be starting in about half-an-hour and when I asked the barman and described Booth to him, he said he'd disappeared and something about a room, but I honestly didn't think you'd be up here together," she informed me "can I expect to see you two downstairs shortly, or will you be too busy catching up? You have got almost 10 years to make up for so…"

"We'll be there." I assured her

"Sure?" she asked "Because I can make up an excuse…"

I shook my head… "We'll be there."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Why did you say we'd go back down?" I asked as Temperance walked back into the bedroom

"Because we're at our friend's wedding," she informed me "and as much as we want, we can't spend the night locked away in your hotel room."

"We can't?" I questioned "There's a law against it now?"

She shook her head and slid my dress shirt from her body and bent over to pick up her dress… "Can you fasten me up please?"

I moved from beneath the comforter and turning her to me I pressed my lips to hers…

"Booth…" she sighed

"Did Angela not say half-an-hour?" I inquired as I pulled her back onto the bed with me

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hi." Jack greeted me as I stood at the bar, waiting for mine and Booth's drinks

"Hi." I mirrored "What're you looking at me like that for?"

"Angela tells me that you have some news for me." he informed me

I pursed my lips together and shook my head… "Nope."

"So one, she didn't just catch you and Booth in his hotel room together and two, you're not going to be my boss starting next week?" he questioned

"She has a big mouth…" I sighed

"She's excited for you." he replied "I'm excited for you. I can't believe we've all been working at the same place but you're gonna be our boss…"

"It's crazy." I admitted "I can't quite believe it myself."

"Are you regretting signing the contract?" he inquired

I shook my head… "No, nothing like that. It's just daunting, but it's what I've been studying for."

"Exactly," he replied "and you're gonna do an amazing job, I know it."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Now the speeches are done, do you think we can disappear again?" I asked Temperance as I wrapped my arm around her waist

"No we can't." she replied

"Why?" I questioned

"Because you're going to ask me to dance." she informed me

"I am?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Up on your feet, Booth."

"You know, I love a demanding woman." I informed her

She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow and I moved to my feet, moving to stand in front of her and held my hand out to her…

"May I have this dance?" I questioned

She nodded her head and slid her hand into mine and I led her out onto the dancefloor, pulling her close to me, sliding my hands down to her waist, her hands sliding around my neck, her head resting against my shoulder as I swayed us to the slow song that began to play…

"Is it too corny for me to admit that I never stopped loving you?" I inquired, pursing my lips together

"No." she whispered, her fingers sliding along the skin at the nape of my neck "I never stopped loving you either."

"Good to know." I replied, smiling as she moaned softly as I squeezed her hips

"Can we get out of here?" she questioned

"What about dancing?" I asked

"I think we've done enough of that, don't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head as she pulled back to look at me. Smiling at her warmly, I took her hand in mine and led her out of the room once again, pinning her against the lift wall as the doors shut behind us and captured her lips in mine…

 **They're most definitely back on, and have admitted they never stopped loving each other!**


	23. Chapter 23

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I grasped at the headboard as Booth's hands kept a tight grip on my thighs, holding me still as I rode his face, his lips and tongue pleasuring in unimaginable ways. Throwing my head back, my orgasm washed over me as his teeth grazed my clit and I rocked my hips back and forth against him as I slowly recovered, his moans vibrating against my skin, making me shudder…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance crawled down my body, her bare crotch pressing against my boxer clad one as she cupped my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine, beginning to slowly rock her hips back and forth against mine, pulling away suddenly and rushing from the bed and hurrying into the bathroom…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I hurried into Booth's bathroom, crouching near the toilet bowl as I vomited before slumping against the wall, exhaling a breath as he made his way in…

"What was that?" he asked worriedly as he crouched down opposite me

"I don't know." I replied "One minute I was fine, the next I was, well, yeah."

"I noticed." he admitted, smiling at me warmly "Do you need me to call a doctor or…?"

I shook my head… "I'll be fine. Would it be okay if we just snuggled up? I'm so tired."

"It'll be those long hours you've been pulling." he informed me "You need to take care of yourself, Temp."

I nodded my head and smiled at him weakly… "Sorry I ruined what you had in mind."

"You honestly think I care about that?" he questioned "I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." I replied "I'll just wash my face, rinse my mouth out and then I'll be through."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to my clammy forehead before leaving the room…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance made her way out of the bathroom, shutting the door to behind her and crawled across the bed onto her side before snuggling down against me, her arm sliding around my waist as mine wrapped around her shoulder…

"You feeling okay now?" I inquired, stroking some hair from her face

She nodded her head… "Just tired."

"Sleep then." I replied "I'll be here when you wake."

"Okay." she whispered

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I woke up to darkness, groaning as I did, Booth's side of the bed cold. Climbing from the bed, I pulled my dressing gown over my body and made my way through to the kitchen where I heard noise, seeing him stood at his stove, preparing food…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've slept away most of the day," he informed me "but you must've needed it. Feeling better?"

I nodded my head as my stomach rumbled… "What're you making?"

He smirked at me… "Chicken and rice. I've been to the gym while you've slept, and needed some protein."

"What else have you done while I slept?" I questioned

"Two loads of laundry," he replied "dried and put away, and I've caught up on some paperwork for some case files. All in all, a productive day."

I smiled at him warmly… "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Everything okay?" he asked

I nodded my head… "We've been back together nearly two months, and have been toing and froing from each other's places and it doesn't make sense. We're together and we're committed, right?"

He nodded his head… "Right."

"So wouldn't it make sense for us to live together?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You want us to live together?" he questioned

"Yeah." I replied "I'm 26 in a few weeks and the lease is up for renewal on my apartment, and now since we're both in stable and steady jobs, maybe we should look for a place of our own?"

"You really want to?" he asked

"Yeah," I informed him "I really want to. Don't you?"

"I do," he replied "but I just want to be sure you're sure."

"I'm sure." I assured him "I want to live with you, Booth. I want us to have a life together."

"Then my answer is yes." he informed me "I'd love to live with you."

I smiled at him warmly and wrapped my arms around his neck before pressing my lips to his… "I love you, roomie."

"I love you too, roomie." he mirrored, pressing his lips to mine once more

 **A big step taken in the right direction, don't you agree? What's to come?**


	24. Chapter 24

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Dr. Brennan, this was dropped off for you via courier just now." one of the security guards informed me as he entered my office

"Thank you." I replied as I took the envelope from him

He nodded his head and left. Rising to my feet, I shut my office door and moved back to my desk, opening the envelope and pulling out some documentation from my Grandma's death…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey, do you have 5…?" I began as I walked into Temperance's office "What you got there?"

"Paperwork." she informed me

"What paperwork?" I asked

"Paperwork informing me that everything my Grandma had is now mine." she admitted

"What?" I questioned

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." she replied

"What about your Mom and Dad? And Russ?" I inquired

She shrugged her shoulders… "I don't know."

"What're you gonna do?" I asked

"I don't know that either." she admitted "She's left me everything, Booth. Her estate, everything within that, her money…"

"What do you wanna do then?" I inquired

"Forget about it and focus. I've got too much work to do." she replied

"Okay, so I'll see you at home?" I questioned

She nodded her head and I smiled at her warmly, turning to leave…

"Wait!" she proclaimed as I reached the door "You came to talk to me about something. What was it?"

"Nothing, it can wait." I informed her

"You sure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, pressing my lips to hers softly before leaving her office…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, sweetie." Angela greeted me as she walked into my office "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" I questioned as she took a seat opposite my desk

"About the Jeffersonian and the FBI," she replied "word on the grapevine is they're partnering up."

"What do you mean partnering up? I never got that saying…" I admitted

"Partnering up as in working together." she informed me "The board have approved the FBI working with us to solve murders."

"No one's spoken to me about it…" I replied

"You're not on the board so they don't have to." she explained "The decision's been made, so it looks like you and Booth are going to be more than just partners outside of work."

"That's what he came to talk to me about…" I whispered

"What?" she asked

"Earlier, he came to see me," I informed her "but I was too wrapped up in the fact that I'd just got my copy of my Grandma's will through. She's left me everything, and I dismissed whatever it was he'd come to talk to me about."

"I'm sure he understands." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I hope so." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "I'll speak to him when I get home tonight."

"How're things going there?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How are things going where?" I inquired

"With Booth and your relationship," she replied "are you guys still on track?"

I nodded my head… "We've decided to move in together."

"What?" she asked "Since when?"

"Since two nights ago." I informed her "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head… "You know how I've been telling you what and what you shouldn't tell your best friend?"

I nodded my head… "I vaguely recall it, yes."

"Well moving in with your boyfriend is one of those things you should tell me!" she informed me

"We're not in high school anymore, Ange." I sighed "Booth is my partner; he's the man I'm committed to. Calling him my boyfriend seems extremely juvenile."

"So you see a future with him? A proper future?" she inquired

"I wouldn't have asked him to live together if I didn't." I admitted

"You asked him?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "And he said yes. Which has just given me a genius idea."

"Care to share, sweetie?" she asked as I opened up my laptop

"My Grandma's left me everything, right?" I inquired "Well I've just thought about what the money she's left me can go towards."

"And that is?" she questioned

"A home for me and Booth." I informed her

"Sweetie, wait," she began, closing my laptop lid slightly "Isn't that something you should speak to Booth about?"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You say you're partners, yet you're going to use the money your Grandma gave you to buy you and Booth a house. A partnership is usually equal, 50/50 split right down the middle and Booth's a proud man; talk to him first before you make any decisions on what to do."

"What you're saying makes sense." I replied as I shut my laptop "Thank you, Angela. Now haven't you got work to be doing?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head before rising to her feet and leaving the office…

 **Thank God for Angela, hey? What will Brennan decide to do with the money she's been left? And what will be decided when Booth and Brennan talk about the Jeffersonian/FBI partnership?**


	25. Chapter 25

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I walked into my apartment later that evening, sighing contentedly as I heard movement in the kitchen, my senses being overwhelmed by the lasagne Booth was currently cooking. Setting my bag and coat down, I kicked off my heels and walked through to the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Booth's waist from behind, pressing my lips to the skin of his back through his t-shirt as he stood, preparing the salad…

"Hey." he greeted me "Good day?"

"Tiring." I replied as I rested my forehead against his back "But yeah. Just glad to be home. How long till dinner?"

"Half-an-hour, maybe a bit more." he informed me as he turned to me and pressed his lips to mine softly "The realtor stopped by while you were at work and dropped off some potential houses she thinks we should view. I told her we'd take a look after dinner and phone her in the morning to arrange times."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Sounds good to me. Do you want a beer?"

"Please." he replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"Angela tells me there's rumors that the FBI and the Jeffersonian are planning to work together." Temperance informed me as we sat down to dinner a little while later "Is that true?"

I nodded my head… "That's what I came to talk to you about earlier. The deputy director wants you and me to work together."

"Really?" she inquired

"Yep." I replied "He tells me I'm on the verge of a promotion to special agent given my work and my skill set, and he's read over your file and says you're the best in your field, which of course you are. I told him I'd talk to you about it…"

"What do you think?" she questioned

"Do you think we could handle it?" I asked "Living and working together? We'd be in each other's pockets."

"I think we could handle it." she replied

"Yeah?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Working with the man I love and seeing him in action as an FBI agent sounds extremely exciting, and I know I'd be safe with you as you wouldn't let anything happen to me. And with my knowledge, I think we'd have a wonderful partnership."

"I do too," I informed her "but if we're to do this, we need to agree on one thing – we don't let it affect our relationship outside of work. If we feel it's starting to, we end our working relationship as soon as we can. I don't want anything to damage what we have here, Temp. Agreed?"

"Agreed." she replied, smiling at me warmly "And there's also something I want to talk to you about…"

"What?" I asked

"The money my Grandma left me; I want to put it towards us and our future. I'd like it if we used it to buy our home." she informed me

"That's a great idea." I admitted "But…"

"But what?" she inquired

"I don't want you to use it all." I informed her "I have money, and I want to put it towards our future too. We're partners, Temp; equals, yeah?"

She nodded her head… "Of course."

"Then when we find the home we want to buy, we split the cost down the middle. I want everything to be equal between us." I admitted

"Okay." she replied "I can cope with that."

Smiling at her warmly, I leant across the table to kiss her softly…

 **Future talk and they've agreed on some things – how do you think them working AND living together will go…**


	26. Chapter 26

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"What type of home do you think we should buy?" I asked as Booth drove us to meet our realtor the next morning "Should it be a home we grow into with a family? Or something like either of our places now, but that's our own?"

"You're thinking about us having a family?" he questioned

"Of course," I replied "as Angela's implied numerous times, I'm not getting any younger, and I should start to think about my future and that's what I'm doing. I'm thinking about my future, my future with you."

He smiled at me warmly as he turned to look at me momentarily… "I think we should look for a home we can build a life in, with our family, and big enough so that I can have my man cave!"

"Your what cave?" I inquired

"My man cave." he informed me "A guy's gotta have a man cave, Temp."

"And what's a man cave?" I asked

"It's a place where a guy can have "guy time". I can watch the Flyers, drink beer and play video games, all without disturbing you when you're working, so thinking about it, a man cave would be an investment." he replied

"So considerate." I chuckled as I continued to look through the houses "What about this one?"

"I'm driving, Temp. What's it like?" he inquired

"4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, big kitchen and living area with enough room to entertain. Spacious tub; certainly enough room for two." I replied

"Wait, what?" he questioned "Why does the size of the tub matter?"

"I may or may not in the near future have the urge to share a bath with you." I informed him "I thought that would've been obvious."

"I wasn't expecting you to come out with something like that," he admitted "you threw me off guard."

"Okay." I replied "Well this one's a definite yes. It has everything we want."

"Did you ever think, when we were back in high school we'd be here today?" he asked

"It never crossed my mind." I admitted

"Not even when we were together?" he questioned

I shook my head… "I was always living in the present. But as I've become older and things have happened, it's made me change my mind on ways of living my life."

"Well I for one am glad." he replied "Because I can't wait to see what our future holds."

I smiled at him warmly and entwined his outstretched hand with mine, stroking my thumb across his knuckle as I continued to look through the listings…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." Jack's voice spoke as I sat in my office

"Hey," I mirrored "what're you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your promotion." he informed me "Temperance told me you got the call during your meeting with the realtor, and came to see how the house hunt's going."

"Thanks," I replied, motioning for him to take a seat "and as for finding a house, it's going better than I imagined it would. We looked at one earlier and we're seriously thinking about putting an offer in."

"So soon?" he questioned

"Exactly my thoughts." I replied "But it's perfect for us. We said we'd take the day to think about it and then make a final decision and call the realtor tonight."

"Things are on the up then?" he inquired "About time too…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"You know what it means, Booth," he replied "have you told Temperance yet?"

"She doesn't need to know." I sighed, running a hand over my face

"Booth…" he began

"No," I proclaimed "she doesn't need to know. I'm clean and haven't placed a bet in almost 6 months. It's in the past, where it's going to stay."

"Okay, okay," he replied, holding his hands up in defence "congratulations again. I'm happy for you."

I nodded my head… "Thanks."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Bren?" Angela's voice spoke as she made her way into the bathroom of the Jeffersonian "Jack said he saw you rushing in here, is everything okay?"

"Mhm." I replied as I flushed the toilet and stepped out of the cubicle "It's fine."

"It certainly doesn't look fine." she admitted "You're white as a sheet. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured her as I washed my hands "Probably something I ate."

"Or it could be…" she began

I shook my head… "No!"

"So the thought has crossed your mind too?" she questioned

"What thought?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly… "I'll come with you to the chemist after work to get a test."

I pursed my lips together as she rubbed my arm soothingly and left the bathroom before turning to lean against the sink, lifting my head to stare into the mirror as I inhaled and exhaled a breath…

 **A secret from Booth's past revealed, something that Brennan doesn't know. Will she find out and if she does, how will she react? And what about Brennan herself? What's going on with her?**


	27. Chapter 27

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You can come back to my place if you want," Angela informed me as we left the pharmacy "Jack's working late so we won't be disturbed."

I shook my head… "I need to do this at home."

"Okay." she replied "Promise me you'll call me once you know either way?"

"I promise." I informed her, smiling at her weakly "Thank you for coming, Ange; I really appreciate it."

"What are best friends for?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at her warmly… "Before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied

"It's about Booth," I informed her "do you think he'd be a good father?"

"I do." she admitted "For as long as I've known him, he's always loved kids, and has made no attempt to hide the fact that he wants a family. Is the reason you ask because if you are, you're not going to consider abortion?"

I shook my head… "I could never do that; not to Booth and not to me. I know it'll most likely be tough, but we're both in a committed relationship and have pursued our careers and are both financially stable enough to welcome a child."

"Booth's financially stable enough?" she asked

"As far as I'm aware he is," I informed her "why do you ask?"

"No reason." she informed me "Forget I mentioned anything."

"I can't. What don't I know?" I questioned

"I can't tell you," she admitted "it's not my place, but you do need to talk to Booth."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I proclaimed as Temperance walked into my apartment "there you are! I was just about to call. Dinner's about to be served."

"I didn't think you'd be back…" she admitted

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." she replied

"You're a terrible liar, Temp." I informed her "Always have been, always will be; so I'll ask again; what's wrong?"

She pursed her lips together nervously before reaching into her handbag, handing a pharmacy bag to me…

"Am I supposed to know what's in here?" I questioned

"Just open it." she replied

Glancing at her to the bag, I did as she said and swallowed a lump in my throat as I came face-to-face with a pregnancy test… "You think you could be?"

She nodded her head… "Everything makes sense. The sickness, the fatigue, the soreness, plus now I think about it, my period's late too, so yeah, I think I could be."

"And you wanted to do the test alone?" I asked

"It would've been easier." she replied

"How?" I inquired

"Because I know how much you want to be a Dad," she informed me "and if I'm not, it's gonna kill me to see the disappointed look on your face when you see the negative sign."

"I don't care about that." I admitted "All I care about is you and you being okay."

"Thank you. Well then," she proclaimed, taking the bag from me "I'd better go and do this, hadn't I?"

"We're gonna be okay, y'know?" I asked, taking a hold of her hand as she went to leave the room "whatever that test says, I know we're gonna be just fine."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head in agreement… "I know."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You okay?" Booth asked as I made my way out of the bathroom a few minutes later, taking a seat at the breakfast bar

I nodded my head as he pulled the chair from the other side to come and sit next to me… "Now we wait."

He smiled at me warmly and entwined his hand with mine, pressing his lips to my knuckle… "Now we wait."

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired

"Anything." he replied

"Earlier on Angela and I were talking, and I mentioned the fact that we were both financially stable enough to bring a baby into the world," I informed him "and she questioned it, and when I asked her why she had, she said I should ask you about it because it wasn't her place to say. Is there something I should know?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "Look, what I'm about to tell you, I need you to remember that I'm not that guy anymore. I'm getting help and I'm clean, and I wouldn't do anything to mess up the life we have, the life we're gonna have, okay?"

"Okay." I replied

"Okay." he mirrored "Okay, look, Temp, when I came back I struggled, like really struggled, more than I've ever struggled with anything, even the stuff with my Dad didn't do as much damage. Anyway, one night I was in a dive of a bar and got invited to join a poker game. At first I thought "where's the harm in a couple of games?", but by the second game I was hooked, and I was winning big which just hooked me even more, and before I knew it I'd blown the pay out I was given when I was discharged from the Army, and it made me do stuff I'm not proud of to get my hands on the money I needed."

"What did you do?" I inquired

"It doesn't matter." he replied

"Did you steal money?" I questioned

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "Yeah."

"Who from?" I questioned

"Jack, and Angela. And Auntie Anne and Uncle Jonathan." he informed me "I was in a bad place and they've accepted my apology. I know they'll never trust me because of what I did but I've repaid them every cent I took. But the look on their faces when they found out what I'd done, the look of hurt, that's permanently etched in my brain and I'll never forget it. That's another reason why I'll never do it again."

"Thank you." I whispered

"What?" he asked

"Thank you," I replied "for telling me, for being honest."

"You're not angry?" he questioned

"I don't have a right to be angry." I informed him "It was a time when we weren't together, but I do wish I'd been there to help you through."

"I don't." he admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I was in a really bad way, and I would've hated for you to see me like that." he replied "I'm glad you were doing amazing things with your life, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, my eyes catching sight of the pregnancy test, my lips pursing together as I saw the positive sign… "I'm having your baby, Booth."

"You don't know that for sure, Temp." he sighed

"I do." I informed him as I picked up the pregnancy test "See? I'm having your baby, Booth, and I can't do that alone. I don't want to do that alone. You need to stop beating yourself up and be there for me, for us. I love you. I'm always going to love you, and we need to focus on this little one and our future."

"You still wanna be with me, even though I'm a lowlife?" he questioned

"You're not a lowlife, Booth." I replied

"I stole from your friends, my family. I'm a lowlife, Temp." he sighed

"I'd class a lowlife as someone who wouldn't be honest about stealing and wouldn't face up to their problems and you've done both, Booth," I informed him "you're a good man, and I love you."

"Marry me." he proclaimed

"What?" I asked

"Marry me." he replied

"Booth…" I began

"I'm serious," he interjected "we're serious. We're having a child and I want to be married to you when you give birth. You don't have to say yes now, but think about it and know that I mean it when I say I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife."

"Yes." I whispered

"What?" he asked

"Yes." I proclaimed

"You're sure?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "You can't take it back now."

"I don't want to." he admitted "God, I love you."

"I love you too," I mirrored "and I'm glad you asked before you bought me a ring. I don't know if I'd trust you to buy an engagement ring…"

He swallowed a lump in his throat… "Right; well I probably shouldn't say that I actually do have a ring then."

"What?" I questioned "Since when?"

"Since just before we broke up." he informed me "It's a promise ring, and I know you're not the big, flashy diamond sort of girl, so I hope it's okay."

"It'll be perfect, Booth." I assured him "Can I see it?"

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, moving through to his bedroom before returning no more than a minute later, a gasp escaping my lips as he opened the box as I came face-to-face with the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen…

"You like it?" he asked

"I love it." I informed him as I took it from the box "It's perfect."

He set the box down and took the ring from my hand, taking my hand in his as he slid it onto my finger, my hands cupping his cheeks, his sliding around my waist as I pressed my lips to his, a laugh escaping my lips as the chair began to tip backwards…

"Booth!" I proclaimed

"I got you." he informed me as he pulled me off of the chair to stand between his legs "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

"And I love you too, little one." he whispered, his head lowering as he pressed his lips to my stomach

I smiled warmly at his actions, my fingers running through his hair before tilting his head back up, his eyes meeting mine…

"Can we eat?" I asked

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, pulling away from me as I took a seat at the breakfast bar again as he moved to the stove to serve up…

 **Brennan's pregnant, and Booth's told her about his gambling. What next?**


	28. Chapter 28

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I came to the next morning and sighed contentedly as I felt Booth's hand settled on my stomach, his thumb rubbing the material of the t-shirt of his I was wearing…

"You're still happy." I whispered

"Morning," he greeted me, pressing his lips to my cheek "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the way you were talking last night," I replied "about being a lowlife. You think you don't deserve this happiness but you do."

"You're incredible, you know that?" he questioned

"It has been said." I informed him as I pushed myself back against him as his arms tightened around my waist "But it doesn't hurt to hear it every now and then."

"Well you're gonna be hearing it a lot more from now on." he admitted "Because it's the truth; you really are. You're growing a human being inside of you. That's insane."

"Our human being." I replied as I turned to face him "A half of me and a half of you."

He nodded his head and pressed his lips to mine softly, his hand sliding up to cup my cheek, his fingers tangling in my hair… "I need to get up."

"Can't you be a little late?" I inquired

He groaned and pulled away from me… "As much as I want to be, it's not gonna look very good, being late during my first week on the job."

"I suppose." I sighed as I rolled onto my back "What time are you going to be home?"

"Should be the usual time depending on how the day goes," he replied "why?"

"No reason." I informed him "Let me know if you're free for lunch?"

He nodded his head, pressing his lips to mine once more before moving from the bed…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Someone's in a good mood this morning, Agent Booth." Sweets, the FBI profiler greeted me as he followed me into my office a little while later

"Why wouldn't I be, Sweets?" I asked "The sun is shining; the birds are singing. Life's good!"

"You're never normally this chipper in the morning though." he replied "Does this have something to do with Dr. Brennan?"

"What're you doing here, Sweets?" I questioned

"I was told you needed my help with a case." he informed me

I nodded my head and picked up a case file, throwing it towards him as I took a seat… "What do you see?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I'm angry with you." Angela informed me as she made her way onto the platform

"Why?" I inquired

"Because I waited for hours for you to call me last night and you didn't!" she informed me "Way to leave me hanging, Bren!"

"Sorry, Angela, but Booth and I were busy." I admitted

"Busy celebrating?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together nervously and nodded my head… "But, the news goes no further, not until the 12 week mark. I realise, even then there could still be complications but there's less of a chance. You can't even tell Jack. I'm only telling you because you're the one who was with me when I bought the test."

"Consider these lips sealed." she assured me "Sweetie, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'm happy too."

She was about to speak again when my phone began to ring. Pulling off my gloves, I disposed of them before pulling my phone from my lab coat…

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take this." I informed her

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Temperance as she walked into the Royal Diner "how's your day going so far?"

"Not as well as I was hoping for," she admitted "this is our first case collaborating with the FBI, and we're nowhere near solving it. It's rather disconcerting."

"Cases take time." I informed her "It's not the end of the world if it doesn't get solved in a day."

"I know," she replied "but the Jeffersonian are the best forensic lab in the country. If it takes us weeks to solve a case, it could damage our reputation."

"You worry too much." I sighed, taking her hands in mine "The reputation of the Jeffersonian isn't going to get damaged, and if I hear people trash talking it, I'll put them in their place, I promise you that."

She smiled at me warmly… "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well it wouldn't be very good if I didn't, would it?" I asked as I reached for a menu "Now choose what you want to eat; I won't have you or the baby going hungry."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I'm gonna have to take this." I informed Booth

"But Temp, our lunch has just arrived." he sighed

"I know," I replied "and I won't be long, but this is important."

"So important it can't wait half-an-hour?" he asked

I nodded my head and smiled at him apologetically, excusing myself from the table and making my way out of the diner…

"Hello." I greeted the caller on the other end of the line "brilliant, thank you. So that money will be withdrawn from my account once the contracts have changed hands, correct? And we'll get the keys when? Perfect, thank you very much. Yes, goodbye!"

"Right, can we eat?" Booth inquired as I made my way back to the table

I pursed my lips together to hide my smile and nodded my head… "I have a surprise for you!"

"You do?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "But I can't tell you what it is yet."

"Why not?" he asked

"Because something could still go wrong." I informed him

"What're you talking about, Temp?" he inquired

"I can't say." I admitted "But it's a good surprise, I promise."

"Is it something to do with the call?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Once I receive the phone call confirming everything, then I can tell you."

"And when will you receive the phone call?" he asked

"By the end of the week if all goes according to plan." I informed him

"What are you up to?" he inquired

I smirked and shook my head… "I'm not saying."

"You do know I can get you to talk, right?" he questioned

"You think?" I inquired "How so?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me… "You know."

"Sex isn't going to make me talk, Booth." I informed him "In fact, studies have shown that sexual intercourse renders some people speechless, but I suppose we could conduct an experiment to see if we can disprove that theory…"

"Never mind." he replied, sighing heavily as he spoke "Just eat."

"Did I say something wrong?" I questioned

"No, no you didn't. I just hate us having secrets." he admitted

"This is a good secret." I assured him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, but I'm just extremely excited."

He smiled at me warmly… "I can tell."

I reciprocated his warm smile… "I suppose I could tell you."

"You could?" he asked

I nodded my head… "If you're willing to meet me after work?"

"Okay," he replied "meet you where?"

"I'll text you the address." I informed him "And I promise you, you'll love it."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued." he admitted

"Good." I replied as I wiped my mouth on my napkin and rose to my feet "I have to get back to the lab. I have remains coming in and…"

"Enough!" he proclaimed "Don't you remember what we said? No remains talk when we're eating."

"I'm not eating." I informed him

He shook his head and smiled at me warmly, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me closer to him to press his lips to mine… "I'll see you later."

"Yes." I replied "Bye."

 **What do you think the surprise could be that Brennan has in store for Booth? And will he really love it as much as she thinks?**


	29. Chapter 29

SEELEY'S POV:

"Everything okay, Agent Booth?" Sweets questioned as he walked into my office "You wanted to see me?"

I handed him my phone, showing him the text I'd just received from Temperance…

"What am I looking at, exactly?" he asked as he handed my phone back to me

"This address is one of the houses we looked at buying," I informed him "and she wants to meet me there, telling me earlier that she has a surprise for me."

"Right…" he replied "I don't follow."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "We agreed that it'd be equal."

"That what would be equal?" he inquired

"Our future, us buying a house," I informed him "but I think she's gone and done it anyway."

"Bought you a house?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "What if she has, Sweets?"

"So what if she has?" he questioned "Dr. Brennan's a successful woman with a substantial amount of money behind her. Her buying the two of you a home doesn't mean anything."

"Are you kidding? It changes everything, Sweets!" I sighed

"How?" he asked "Because you feel inferior to Dr. Brennan? From what I know of you and your past, you were brought up to believe the man should be the "man", the one in control shall we say, and in yours and Dr. Brennan's relationship, you're not. She's taken control of something that should essentially either be yours, or both of yours, and that worries you."

"What're you talking about, Sweets?" I inquired

"You believe that you should be the provider," he replied "you should be the one providing a house for you and Dr. Brennan and your inevitable future family, and it seems as though you're not."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "It's nothing to do with that, Sweets."

"Then what is it to do with?" he questioned

"We agreed to be equals." I informed him "But now…"

"But now what?" he asked

"I told her something about my past when I left the Army last night," I explained "and I feel as though she's done this to protect herself if the past should rear it's ugly head."

"I don't think that's the case at all, Agent Booth." he replied "I think Dr. Brennan just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Then she should've bought me pie." I informed him "I need to go."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I climbed out of my car as Booth pulled up and pursed my lips together nervously as he climbed out too and made his way over to me…

"What're we doing here, Temp?" he inquired

"Surprise!" I proclaimed "Welcome to our new home!"

"I was right…" he sighed

"What?" I questioned

"You've bought this place?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Yeah. Aren't you happy?"

"What happened to being equals?" he inquired "Splitting everything down the middle, 50/50? Is it because of what I told you last night? About my gambling?"

I shook my head… "No."

"Then why, Temp?" he questioned "Why have you done this when we agreed to buy a home together?"

"Because I recalled a conversation I had with my grandmother not long after I met you." I informed him "I told her I'd met someone, and could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, that I could see myself marrying him and having children with him, and those dreams are starting to come true, and she told me that when she died, she wanted any money she left me to go towards that future, to go towards building a life for us, and I've granted her wish and it has. I bought us this house, Booth, because we both love it, and because when I look at it I smile and can see my future here, with you, with our child. I can imagine summers in the pool with you teaching our child to swim, barbecues, us sitting on the patio with a glass of wine, watching the sun set. I didn't buy the house with the money she left me because I don't trust you or because I wanted to hurt you, I did it because of the exact opposite; because I love you."

SEELEY'S POV:

 _"_ _Because I love you."_

"I just feel…" I began

"I'm sorry," she interjected "I never meant to make you feel that way. But just think, now the money that we earn can be put towards more important things like decorating our home and preparing for our first child to be born, and we don't have to worry about buying a home. I've put both our names on the lease so we'll both be paying the mortgage and splitting the bills 50/50. Everything else between us will be equal, but if you really want us buying a home together to be equal too, then I'll back out as there's still time and we can find somewhere else."

I shook my head and cupped her cheeks in my hands… "No. This place is perfect for us, and I want us to be settled for when the baby comes so you're not stressing. It's perfect, Temp. I was just…"

"Scared," she replied "I know. Sweets called me."

"And what did he say exactly?" I questioned

"He told me you were upset and that you thought I'd gone behind your back because I don't trust you," she informed me "but now I hope you can see that I haven't done anything of the sort. Everything about this is equal; but I just used my inheritance to buy us a home. Everything else about the rest of our lives together is going to be equal. We're partners, Booth, and I'd never do anything to jeopardise the life I want to share with you. You are my home."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips to hers softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." she breathed against my lips

 **Temperance has bought them a home; and poor Booth, thinking that she didn't trust him because of his gambling – but everything's worked out fine and they're all happy again, yay! How will the move go?**


	30. Chapter 30

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I was lying facing the door to the en-suite, watching Booth as he moved around in the en-suite bathroom, his toned and muscular back on display to me as he brushed his teeth, my teeth sunk into my bottom lip softly as he turned and made his way out into the bedroom…

"Okay there, Temp?" he asked, smirking at me knowingly

I nodded my head… "Come here."

"I thought you wanted ice cream with, what was it? Pickles?" he questioned

"Not anymore." I replied

"Really?" he inquired "What is it you want then?"

"You." I informed him

He smirked at me, swallowing a lump in his throat as I pushed the covers back, dressed in only a t-shirt of his and a pair of panties…

"You're gonna be the death of me, Temperance Brennan." he sighed as he moved to the bed

"I hope not." I replied "I very much doubt I'm going to find anyone to satisfy my needs sexually as well as you do."

He smiled at me warmly as he closed the gap between us, my body soon encased by his, my head tipping back as he purposely brushed his thigh against my mound as he moved to straddle me, his rough, calloused hands creating goosebumps on my skin as he pushed the t-shirt up and over my head, his lips capturing mine in a hard kiss as he lowered his body to mine, leaving no space between us as he ground his hips into mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

I tore my lips from Temperance's, dragging them along the skin of her jaw to her neck, her head tipping back against the pillow, hips pushing against mine as she slid her arms around my neck to keep me close, a groan escaping my lips as I allowed my lips to continue down her body, her fingernails digging into the skin of my back…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

My hips writhed as Booth ran his tongue over the material of my panties before sliding them down, helping to pull the offending material off my legs, wasting no time in burying his head between my thighs, my hands finding his, fingers sliding into the spaces between his own and squeezing tightly, my hips rocking up against his mouth as his lips and tongue worked me to indescribable heights of pleasure…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth, please." Temperance begged

"Please what?" I asked as I lifted my head, leaving her on the brink of orgasm

"I need you." she whimpered as I brushed my length against her folds

"I'm right here." I informed her

"You know what I mean." she replied

"You mean here?" I questioned as I slid my length into her slightly

She whimpered and nodded her head… "More, please."

"What do you want? Do you want me to make love to you, or do you want me to fuck you?" I inquired

"I want you to fuck me, and then I want you to make love to me," she replied "and then I want to fall asleep in your arms listening to your heartbeat. Please, Booth."

"I never can say no to you." I informed her

"I'll remember that for future reference," she admitted "now please, Booth. Make me feel good in a way only you can."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth's hips slammed against mine with every thrust, our lips meeting sloppily, tongues battling and fighting for dominance, his arms either side of my head, my hands on his waist, fingernails digging into his skin. Tearing my lips from his, I tipped my head back, his body lowering to rest against mine as he changed the pace to a steadier one as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the skin of my neck, continuing to hurl me over the edge…

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance came beneath me and I pulled back to watch – her eyes closed, hair splayed over her pillow, teeth sunk into her bottom lip, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath…

"You're beautiful." I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers "So beautiful."

She opened her eyes as we pulled apart and I smiled at her warmly, wrapping my arms around her waist as she pushed at my chest and rolled us over, a knee either side of my hips as she sank back down onto my length, her fingers splayed over my chest, stroking patterns over the skin as she began to rock her hips back and forth, my hands lifting to play with her breasts…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth sat up and I moaned as he slid further into me, my arms sliding around his neck, his finding their way around my waist as his lips pressed to my skin, my head tipping back as he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swiping over the nub in time with his movements…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth, I'm gonna…" Temperance began, her lips capturing mine

"Let go. I've got you." I replied, her hips beginning to move frantically

I looked up at her as a long moan of my name left her lips. Cupping her cheek, I pulled her lips back to mine and rolled her underneath me, pressing my hips hard against hers with every thrust I gave, my head burying into the crook of her neck as I came too…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I climbed back into bed besides Booth after cleaning up and snuggled into his chest, curling my leg over his and closing my eyes as his fingers began to run through my hair rhythmically…

"I love you." he whispered, his lips pressing to my forehead

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Thought we could take a break from the drama and the actual story to just have a fun, sexy time chapter – but what's next, I wonder?**


	31. Chapter 31

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"This place is amazing, sweetie." Angela sighed as we made our way back into the kitchen

"I know." I replied as we sat down at the breakfast bar "I can't believe Booth and I got so lucky."

"And he's okay with you having used your Grandma's money to buy this place?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I explained my reasons, and he understood them."

She smiled at me warmly… "You got lucky, sweetie. Very lucky."

"I know," I replied "and I'm never, ever, ever going to take this amazing life for granted, because it could all disappear."

"It won't." she assured me

"As much as I want to believe in your positivity and agree, I can't." I admitted "We don't know what could happen tomorrow – something could happen to me or to the baby, or Booth could decide he doesn't want this life anymore, and could pack his bags and leave. We just never know."

"Never gonna happen." Booth's voice informed me

"I didn't hear your car." I sighed as I turned, seeing him stood in the doorway

"That's because I'm with Sweets. I've come to pick up some files. We're on the way to a crime scene and my car's parked on the street because Angela's is in the driveway." he explained "Seriously, Temp, you don't have to worry about me not wanting this life anymore. I'm always gonna want you, and our baby. Have you told her our other news yet?"

"What other news?" Angela asked

"I don't know how you've not managed to spot it," I admitted as I held up my hand "but Booth asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"When did this happen?" she questioned, covering her mouth with her hand in shock "Bren…"

"A couple of nights ago," I informed her "after Booth told me about the stuff that happened when he left the Army."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm so happy, for you both."

"Thanks, Ange." Booth replied "Right, I need to grab these files and go. I'll meet you at the lab later?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he made his way up the stairs, jogging back down a couple of minutes later, waving goodbye as he disappeared out of the front door…

"Seriously, sweetie," Angela sighed "I know I'm happily married but you're so, so lucky."

I smiled at her warmly… "Shall we dip our feet in the pool before we have to leave?"

"Hell yes!" she proclaimed

SEELEY'S POV:

"Dr. Brennan!" a male voice called as Temperance and I made our way to her office

"Yes, Mr. Wells?" she questioned

"I can come back if I'm interrupting something?" he asked

"If it's pertinent to the case, then this man, my partner, needs to be here too." she informed him

"Isn't she amazing?" he inquired, turning his head to me "I'm very lucky to work beneath her!"

"Mr. Wells, you wanted to talk to me about something, I assume?" Temperance questioned

"You can get those ideas out of your head right now!" I informed him

"What ideas?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mr. Wells admitted

"I was your age once," I informed him "and I know the ideas that are going around in your head, but you see that ring on her finger? I gave that to her and it means we're partners, in and out of work."

"Right." he replied

Temperance sighed and shook her head… "Mr. Wells, your findings?"

"I'll come back." he informed her

"Booth…" she sighed as she turned to me "What was that?"

"I knew exactly what he was thinking," I replied "and I didn't like it, so I warned him off."

She shook her head and continued to her office. Following her, I made my way in and shut the door, locking it behind me…

"Booth, what are you…?" she began

Moving over to her, I captured her lips in mine, trapping her between her desk and my body as she began to reciprocate my kiss, her hands moving to push my suit jacket off of my shoulders…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You should probably close my blinds if we're gonna do this here." I informed Booth as I nipped at his bottom lip

He smirked at me and moved over to my windows, shutting the blinds on them before moving back to me, turning me around so my front was facing my desk, his fingers swiftly undoing the buttons on my lab coat before pulling it from my shoulders and dropping it to the floor, his fingers caressing the skin of my hips as he slid them under the material of my blouse, sliding the material up as he went, pulling it up and over my head, a moan escaping my lips as he pressed himself against me firmly, pushing my body against the desk as his lips trailed across the back of my neck and down my back to my bra, his hands palming them as he freed them from their confines…

"Booth." I whimpered

"Hmm?" he questioned

"Stop teasing." I begged

"As you wish." he replied

His fingers slid to my front and unbuttoned my trousers, pushing them down to my ankles as I stepped out of my heels and kicked them across the floor. Moving to turn to him, I whimpered again as he bent me over my desk, biting down on my bottom lip as I heard his belt fall to the floor, his trousers following a second later with a soft thud…

"I know we've never done it like this before," he admitted, the material of his shirt brushing against my bare back making me moan softly "but don't you think it's kind of hot? Especially here?"

"Yeah…" I replied

"If you don't want to though, just say the word." he informed me

"I want to." I assured him

"Good." he replied

Placing his hands on my hips, I moaned, my back arching as he pushed into me, hands gripping my desk, knuckles turning white as he stilled before pulling all the way out before pushing back in, starting a steady rhythm that had me whimpering and moaning, drawing blood from my bottom lip as I resisted the urge to scream his name as I came, his undoing following mine, his chest falling against my back…

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'm never gonna be able to look at this office in the same way." Temperance admitted as we re-dressed afterwards

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked

"Not when I come in here to work it's not." she replied

"I didn't realise you had such a dirty mind, Temp. Surely you'll be able to concentrate and allow your mind to focus on the task at hand?" I questioned

She shook her head… "Haven't you got to be getting back to work?"

I smirked and nodded my head, pressing my lips to hers… "See you at home?"

"Yeah." she replied as I pressed my lips to hers "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Sexy times in her office, who would've thought it, eh? What's next?**


	32. Chapter 32

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, Booth," I sighed as I got his voicemail "it's me, again. Just wondering where you are and hoping everything's okay. Call me if and when you can. I love you, bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily as I turned to the dining table, blowing out the candles I'd lit and putting his still cold beer back into the fridge before covering his plate of food, putting it onto the side with a note on it before eating my plate, placing it in the dishwasher along with my cutlery before heading upstairs to run a bath…

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way into the house, stretching and groaning as I did before locking the door behind me. Throwing my keys into the bowl by the door, I removed my suit jacket and set it on the back of the couch before making my way through to the kitchen, sighing as I saw a place had been left set for me and my food on the side, a smile emitting on my face as I saw Temperance's note…

 _"_ _Hope you're hungry. See you upstairs, love you x"_

After quickly eating the meal she'd prepared, I headed upstairs, switching off the lights as I went, smiling warmly as I walked into our bedroom, seeing her propped up on some pillows, her laptop on her lap, fast asleep. Shaking my head, I set my suit jacket on the chair by my side of the bed and moved to her, another smile appearing on my face as I saw she'd been baby shopping. Taking the laptop from her, I moved to my side of the bed and pulled my wallet out, quickly ordering everything that was in her basket before shutting her laptop and moving back to her…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I moaned softly in the back of my throat as I felt the cool night air hit my short-covered legs and stomach, another moan escaping my lips as I felt lips press against the skin of my stomach, my fingers moving of their own accord, my eyes opening as they began to stroke through Booth's hair…

"Hi." he greeted me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hi." I mirrored "It's fine, I like it. You may continue."

He smiled at me warmly and continued to press kisses to my stomach, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I felt his hand stroke up and down my thigh…

"Booth." I whispered

"Mm?" he asked, lifting his head to look at me

"Make love to me." I replied

"Yes, Ma'am." he proclaimed

He smiled at me warmly and moved to hover over me, kicking his shoes off as he joined me on the bed, his lips capturing mine as he lowered his body weight onto me as my hands found the buttons of his crisp white shirt, my hands greedily roaming over the skin of his chest and shoulders as I pushed it off and threw it to the floor. Cupping his neck, I slid my hands up into his hair and moaned as he rocked his hips against mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

I entwined my hands with Temperance's, placing them on the pillow either side of her head as I slid into her, her back arching, our bare chests pressing together, one hand sliding free from hers as I wrapped my arm around her and lowered her back to the bed, trailing my fingers over her skin, running them over her tight nipples and across her stomach and hips as I started a slow rhythm, slowly rocking my hips back and forth…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Oh, Booth." I moaned as my orgasm shot through me without warning

His lips captured mine and I clutched onto his biceps as I rode the intense waves shooting through my body. Once I'd recovered, I rocked my hips up in time, meeting him thrust for thrust and sucked his earlobe into my mouth, smiling against his skin as I heard him groan in the back of his throat before scraping my teeth along it, the weight he was holding on his forearms weakening slightly before he regained control as he fell over the edge, a triumphant smile on my face as he moaned my name…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Well if that wasn't a welcome home I don't know what was." I admitted as I climbed back into bed beside Temperance "Dinner ready and waiting and then coming up here to you for sex. What more could a man want?"

She shook her head as she moved closer to me and draped her arm across my waist, her head coming to rest on my chest… "What did you do with my laptop?"

"It's in your drawer." I informed her "And I couldn't help it, but I ordered what you had in your basket."

"You saw that?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"I know I'm tempting fate and it might be way too early but I just couldn't help myself." she replied

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I admitted "If you wanna buy stuff, you buy stuff. And as for tempting fate, I think everything's going to be fine."

"You do?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Yeah. I know you hear all these stories but I think everything's gonna be fine, and God forbid it's not, then we'll get through it together. We're a team."

She looked up at me and smiled at me warmly… "Yeah we are."

"I love you, Bones. Always." I informed her

"Bones?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Trying it out," I admitted "It fits."

"Yeah, it does fit; I like it." she replied

"How much do you like it?" I inquired

She smiled at me warmly and I cupped her cheek, pressing my lips to hers as I slid her underneath me once more…

 **How much longer do you think their little happy bubble can last?**


	33. Chapter 33

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, sweetie," Angela greeted me as she walked into my office later that morning "Cam said you were looking for me, everything okay?"

I pursed my lips together nervously and shook my head… "I went to the bathroom earlier and I'm bleeding."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Okay. It's probably nothing, but just to be safe, we'll go to the hospital to get you checked over."

"Don't try and ease my doubt, Ange, because it's not going to work." I admitted "I've read up on what bleeding during pregnancy can mean and this could mean I'm miscarrying. As we speak, I could be losing mine and Booth's baby and there's not a thing I can do to stop it!"

"Hey," she proclaimed "don't talk like that; I'm sure everything's fine. Come on, let's go. I'll call Booth on the way."

I shook my head… "No."

"Why not?" she questioned

"He's got a meeting about his promotion to special agent." I informed her "I don't want to bother him."

"Sweetie, you know as well as I do that this wouldn't be classed as bothering him." she replied

"I know, but I don't want to put him off. I know how much he wants this all to work out," I admitted "so I'll call him if I need to, if we're told it's bad news."

"Okay, if you're sure?" she inquired

"I'm sure." I assured her, smiling at her warmly as I rose to my feet

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hi, you ready for your meeting?" Sweets asked as he made his way into my office

I nodded my head… "What have I said about knocking?"

"What's on your mind?" he questioned as he took a seat opposite my desk

"Nothing." I replied

"Agent Booth," he sighed "I know you've long enough to know when something's right, and now's one of those times; what is it?"

"I've been calling Bones for the past hour, to see if she wants to get lunch after my meeting but she's not answering." I informed him

"Isn't that normal for Dr. Brennan?" he inquired "You know how focused she is when she's in the lab."

I nodded my head… "But she's not in the lab. I called and was told she and Angela left just under an hour ago, and it's not that I don't trust her before you start dissecting our relationship; it's that I'm worried something has happened and that's the reason she's not answering her phone."

"Do you want me to try calling?" he questioned "Or have you tried calling Angela?"

"I've tried both." I replied "And no luck."

"I'll try." he informed me "But if there's no luck here, then maybe you should call one of the others from the lab? Weren't you saying you knew Dr. Saroyan from a while back?"

I nodded my head… "Just call. Thanks, Sweets."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Great, now Sweets is calling." Angela informed me as we sat in a room, waiting for my doctor

"You think Booth's told him that we've not answered his calls?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I should tell them something, put their minds at rest."

"I've changed my mind…" I admitted

"About?" she questioned

"Having Booth here," I informed her "I want him here, I need him here, so can you pass me my handbag please?"

She smiled at me warmly and did as I asked. Thanking her, I took my phone from my bag and inhaled and exhaled a breath before opening my contacts and dialling Booth's number…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bones, finally!" I proclaimed as I answered her call

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "where are you? I know you're not at the lab as I called to talk to you. Where are you? Are you and Ange at a crime scene?"

"Not exactly." she replied

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked

"I'm at the hospital," she informed me "Angela brought me in."

"Why did Angela take you to the hospital?" I inquired as I rose to my feet, pulling my jacket from the back of my chair

"Because I've been bleeding," she admitted "it's not much but it's better to be safe than sorry in these situations, isn't it? I'm just waiting on my doctor now…"

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" I questioned as I made my way to the lifts

"Because I know today's your meeting about your promotion," she replied "and I didn't want to distract you because I know how important it is to you, which in turn means it's important to me…"

"Bones." I sighed "You and this baby are the most important things in my life. If anything were to happen to either of you, I'd die."

"That's scientifically impossible, Booth." she informed me

"Whatever, Bones," I replied "I'm on my way. I won't be long."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." she admitted

"You're not going to tell me I don't need to be there?" I questioned

"No." she replied "Because I need you here. I'm scared, Booth."

"I know." I informed her as I climbed into my SUV "I know. I'll be half-an-hour, tops."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." she admitted

"Yeah. And Bones, I love you." I replied

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Is everything okay with their baby?**


	34. Chapter 34

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hi, Temperance," my gynaecologist Dr. Clark greeted me as she made her way into my hospital room "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I know how anxious waiting when you're unaware of what's going can be."

I smiled at her weakly and nodded my head… "Do you mind if we wait a few more minutes? My partner should be here shortly."

"I'd prefer we begin straight away," she informed me "so we know what we're dealing with and can…"

"I'm here!" Booth proclaimed, cutting her off mid-sentence as he hurried into the room "Sorry."

"Are we ready to begin then?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and smiled as Angela excused herself from the room, Booth making his way over to me, entwining his hand with mine as I rolled up my blouse with my free hand…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Everything seems to be okay with baby." Dr. Clark informed us as she finished the ultrasound

"So what's causing the bleeding then?" I asked

"It could be a number of things." she informed us "Have you two had intercourse lately?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" I questioned

"A woman's sex drive heightens during pregnancy," she explained "and can cause bleeding."

"Right…" I replied

"I did read that my sex drive could increase in the second trimester," Temperance admitted "but I've found myself wanting it all the time recently."

"It's perfectly normal." Dr. Clark assured us "Your body's changing. All I can suggest is going with it and enjoying yourselves."

"So that's what you think it could be?" I inquired "The fact we're having sex?"

She nodded her head… "But I do want you to keep an eye on the bleeding, and obviously if it continues or worsens, come back in immediately."

"So I'm free to go?" Temperance questioned

Dr. Clark nodded her head… "I'll see you at your scan on the 1st if not before."

Temperance nodded her head in agreement. Thanking her, she left the room and I helped Temperance sit up and lower herself to the floor, sliding her feet into her shoes…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I should get back to work." I admitted as Booth, Angela and I made our way to the car park

"No!" Booth proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"Booth's right, sweetie. You heard what your doctor said. The lab can manage without you for a couple of days." she informed me

"I'm only taking today off." I replied

"Temp…" Booth began

"I don't want to argue with you," I admitted "so please, just accept my decision. I know my body."

"I'm gonna go." Angela informed us "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded my head and hugged her… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "Bye, Booth."

"Bye, Ange." he called as she began to make her way across the car park "Right, home?"

"I suppose." I informed him as I followed him to the other side of the car park

BOOTH'S POV:

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Temperance as we made our way into the house

"I'm not an invalid." she replied as she made her way into the kitchen

"I didn't say that." I sighed as I threw my keys onto the kitchen table

"Then stop treating me like one." she begged "I get it; today was scary, but you can't wrap me in cotton wool."

"You think that's what I'm trying to do?" I questioned

"Aren't you?" she inquired

"No." I replied "I love you."

"I love you too." she informed me

"And all I want is for you and our baby to be safe. Today, when you told me you were at the hospital, I was terrified of what might happen. I want to look after you, I'm going to look after you, both of you, no matter what you say." I admitted

"I want you to look after me, but I don't need to be fussed over 24 hours a day." she replied "I could've gone back to the lab and I would've called you if I needed you."

"Like you called me the minute you found out were you bleeding?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I had good reason for that." she informed me

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But Temp, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you or this little one. You two are my life."

"I know." she assured me "You're my life too, Booth. If anything were to happen to you, I don't think I'd be able to go on. You're everything to me, you and this baby, and that scares me, because you're the only person I've ever felt this way with. When we were apart, I had relationships, but they fell apart because I was always comparing the guy to you, and no one could ever compare. You make me feel special, you make me feel loved and you make me feel wanted."

"You are special, you are loved and you are wanted." I informed her "Which is why I'm so scared of something happening."

She smiled at me weakly… "I'm sorry you missed your meeting."

"I'll explain the situation to the deputy director. I'm sure I'll get another shot." I replied

"And if you don't?" she asked

"Then I don't. My job's risky enough as it is. I hate the thought that I might not come home to you one night." I admitted

"Booth…" she began

I shook my head… "It's something I'm always going to worry about, no matter how much you try and reassure me I'm going to. Life's uncertain, Temp; and we have to accept that. Anything could happen."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Which is why we need to look after each other."

"Exactly." I informed her "Which is why I want you to go and sit on that couch, put your feet up and put the TV on, and I'll be through soon. I've got a couple of calls to make, make sure everything's covered so I can stay here with you."

"Booth, you don't have to…" she admitted

"I'm staying." I interjected, cutting her off mid-sentence "And that's that."

"Okay." she replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I ran my fingers through Booth's hair as his head laid on my lap, my other hand rubbing up and down his arm as I paid little attention to the TV playing in the background…

"Are you falling asleep on me?" I inquired

"No." he replied

"Liar!" I proclaimed

"So what if I am?" he questioned

"We should head to bed." I informed him

"It's still early, and we need to eat." he replied

"Then you better get up and make us food." I admitted

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you're the best cook, and I really fancy one of those amazing veggie burgers you make." I replied

"What do I get in return?" he inquired

I smiled at him warmly as he turned and looked up at me and leaning down, I pressed my lips to his softly, resuming my fingers movements through his hair as he pressed his lips to my stomach…

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Phew, everything's okay with baby Booth. What's next for them?**


	35. Chapter 35

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Y'know, when I ordered everything that was in your basket the other night, I didn't think it'd be this much." Booth admitted as he carried the boxes into the kitchen that morning

"Quit complaining and let me take a look." I replied, nudging him aside playfully as he set the boxes on the counter "You really don't think it was too soon to buy stuff?"

He shook his head as I looked at him… "I know we had the scare, but your doctor said everything was okay. Have you had any more bleeding?"

"No. I promise, I'll tell you if I do." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly, a smile appearing on my face as I felt his lips press to my hair as I turned and began to open the boxes…

SEELEY'S POV:

"How's Dr. Brennan this morning, Agent Booth?" Sweets questioned

"She's okay, thanks." I replied "Giving me grief for not letting her drive to the lab and telling her to call me when she's finished for the day."

"Isn't it too soon for her to be back at work?" he asked

"Try telling Bones that. I promise you, you won't make it out alive." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly… "It must've been scary, finding out she was at the hospital. If you ever want to talk…"

"I'd rather just forget it happened to be honest, Sweets." I admitted "I hear we have a case?"

He nodded his head and handed me the file… "The guy's sick."

"Sick as in…?" I inquired

"Sick as in sick. Creepy, sick," he replied "just take a look and you'll agree."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, sweetie." Angela greeted me as she walked into my office

"Hi." I mirrored "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head… "I just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine." I replied "Just trying to catch up on everything I missed yesterday."

"You can't tell me it wasn't needed." she informed me "I haven't seen you look as relaxed as you do now since you came back from one of your digs."

"It was nice being at home with Booth," I admitted "but that's what our evenings are for."

"What are you going to do when the baby comes?" she questioned

"What do you mean?" I asked

"How long are you going to take off?" she inquired

"6 weeks." I informed her

"6 weeks?" she asked "Are you serious, sweetie?"

I nodded my head… "It's a sufficient amount of time, and the daycare facilities here at the Jeffersonian are exemplary."

"You're crazy if you think you're going to want to come back after 6 weeks." she admitted

"You don't know my body, Angela," I replied "so how would you know? There's no way, scientific or otherwise that'll tell you or I how I'll feel once the baby comes along and when I'll be ready to come back to work, so for now, I'm sticking with 6 weeks."

"Most women take 6 months," she informed me "if they ever go back to work at all."

"Can this conversation be saved for another time? I have work to be getting on with, and I'm sure you do too." I questioned

SEELEY'S POV:

"Angela thinks I'm crazy." Temperance admitted as we drove to question a suspect

"Why?" I asked

"Because I told her I'd be going back to work 6 weeks after having the baby." she informed me

"What?" I questioned "You don't think that's something we should talk about?"

"Like I told her, I know my body," she replied "I may not be ready in 6 weeks, but if I am, I'll be coming back to work. The Jeffersonian has excellent childcare facilities so I know our child shall be in safe hands."

"So 6 weeks isn't a definite?" I inquired

She shook her head… "For now it is, but it's not 100% set in stone."

"Okay." I replied "I think once the little one comes, you're going to be too wrapped up in he or she to even think about work."

"What if I do it wrong?" she asked

"What if you do what wrong?" I questioned

"This," she replied "being a Mom."

"Where did that come from?" I inquired

"I've just been thinking," she admitted "I know nothing about babies. What if I do something wrong?"

"Then you do." I informed her "We'll make mistakes, we're bound to being first time parents, but we can get through it. You've just gotta have faith in yourself that you can do this, like I do."

She smiled at me warmly... "Thank you, Booth. You always know the right thing to say."

"You're welcome, Bones." I replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Here's to another case closed!" Booth proclaimed as he made his way into the lounge later that evening, beer in hand

"God, what I wouldn't give for one of those…" I admitted as he sat down next to me

"One of these?" he asked, holding up his beer bottle

I nodded my head… "Yeah. I never thought I'd miss drinking, but then again, I never thought I'd fall pregnant and have a reason to miss it, so, it's worth it."

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I moved closer to him… "It's most definitely worth it."

"You have remembered that we've got a scan on the 1st, right?" I inquired

"Yep." he replied "It's already on the calendar. As if I'd forget…"

I looked up at him and smiled at him warmly… "You're going to be an amazing Dad."

"Where did that come from?" he asked

"I'm stating a fact," I informed him "you are."

"And you're going to be an amazing Mom." he replied "And I'm not just repaying the compliment."

I felt my smile widen as I leant up to kiss him, sighing against his lips before pulling away… "I think I'm going to go and have a soak in the bath. Care to join me?"

He nodded his head and took my hand as he rose to his feet, leading me out of the room and up the stairs…

 **N'awe!**


	36. Chapter 36

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Bones, you ready to go?" Booth asked as he walked into my office

I glanced at my laptop before shutting it and nodded my head as I rose to my feet, grabbing my bag before moving over to him… "Do we have time to stop by the diner? I'm starving."

"You've not had lunch?" he questioned

I shook my head… "I skipped so I could get my work finished and that way, when we're done at the hospital I can take the afternoon off."

"Temp…" he sighed

"I thought you'd be happy that I was taking a break." I admitted

"I am," he informed me "but you've gotta eat. You're not just thinking of yourself anymore."

"I know." I replied "Do we have time?"

He nodded his head as he glanced at his watch… "As long as we go now, yeah."

SEELEY'S POV:

Temperance and I made our way into the hospital room as her name was called. Helping her onto the bed, she smiled at me warmly and thanked me as I removed her shoes before she moved to get comfortable, lifting her shirt up as I moved to stand by her bedside…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You two ready?" Dr. Clark asked as she began to move the Doppler around my stomach

I nodded my head, clutching onto Booth's hand, a gasp escaping my lips and tears filling my eyes as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, Booth's lips pressing to my forehead… "He or she is happy and healthy." Dr. Clark informed us

I turned my head as I saw her turn the monitor, quickly wiping a stray tear that fell as I took in the image on the screen…

"He or she's okay?" I inquired

"Yes," she replied "everything's fine."

"Really?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Yes. I take it if you want pictures?"

I glanced at Booth, the two of us nodding our heads in sync. Thanking Dr. Clark as she switched the monitor off and handed me some tissue to wipe the gel from my stomach, she left the room and I sat up and turned to Booth…

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked

"Yeah." he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead once more "It is."

SEELEY'S POV:

"You can't stop looking at that…" I informed Temperance as I walked into the kitchen

"It's finally real." she replied

"What is?" I questioned

"This," she informed me "the fact that we're having a baby. In 7 months time we're going to be parents."

"You're only just realising that?" I inquired

"No. I knew," she replied "but today, having my scan and now having these pictures to look at makes it all the more real. We're gonna be parents, Booth. I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked

"I don't wanna let this one down," she admitted "and I don't wanna let you down."

"You could never let me down." I assured her

"So if I do something to hurt our baby, you're not gonna hate me?" she questioned

"Where's this coming from?" I inquired as I moved over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

Turning to me, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily… "I don't know."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again; you're gonna be an amazing Mom." I informed her

"Yeah?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I know it. You and me, we're gonna love this baby and you're not going to hurt it; you're going to do great."

"You think?" she inquired

"I know." I replied "Now we need to figure out how to tell our parents…"

"Well my Mom and Dad are visiting this weekend so we could tell them then," she informed me "but I don't know what you want to do about your Mom…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "She and I haven't been on the best of terms since Dad was sent to prison."

Temperance nodded her head in understanding… "But don't you think she has the right to know she's gonna have a grandchild?"

"I want her to," I informed her "but I don't know if she's still in touch with Dad. I don't want him to know."

"Okay," she replied "well it's something you need to think about then. We've got time."

I smiled at her weakly… "You really are amazing, you know that?"

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "It's a gift."

 **First scan done and everything's fine with baby Booth – and they're telling her Mum and Dad when they come to visit, but what about Booth's Mum? What will Booth decide there?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Time jump – Brennan is now almost 5 months pregnant…**

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Bones, I know we said we'd start baby shopping once we'd passed the 3-month mark, but exactly how much did you order?" Booth asked

"Not that much, Booth." I replied as I walked into the hallway "The essentials really. A bassinet, a cot, some toys and books, a changing mat and bag and the furniture for the nursery that we agreed on. Anyway, don't you want our baby to have the best?"

"Of course I do," he informed me "you know I do. It's just a crazy amount of stuff, that's all."

"It's all essential." I assured him "You don't want me to send stuff back, do you?"

"Don't do that!" he proclaimed

"Do what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"That." he replied "And look at me that way. You were never able to do that look before you fell pregnant."

"That's ridiculous, Booth," I sighed "a baby can't change the way I look."

"I just mean," he began "you know, never mind. Is this everything?"

"It looks like it," I replied "for now, anyway."

"For now?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "There's still a lot more on my list."

"What list? Can I see it?" he inquired

"It's up here." I informed him, tapping my temple and smiling at him warmly

"Of course it is." he replied

"Right, I have to go. A body's been brought into the Jeffersonian for examination so hopefully it's murder and I see you soon." I admitted, pressing my lips to his "I love you."

"I love you too." he informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth!" Temperance called into the house as I finished preparing dinner "Booth, you here?"

"Hey." I greeted her as I walked through from the kitchen

"Hey," she mirrored "why didn't you answer when I called? I need help with the groceries."

"Sorry," I replied "but I was busy finishing up dinner."

"You cooked?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"Why?" she asked

"Does there have to be a reason for me to want to wine and dine my fiancée? Minus the wine, of course." I replied

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that." she admitted as I took the shopping bags from her

"What? Fiancée?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "But it'll sound better when it's wife."

"I agree." I informed her, pressing my lips to hers softly "Okay, close your eyes."

"What?" she questioned "No, Booth."

"You trust me, don't you?" I asked

She nodded her head… "You know I do."

"Then take my hand and close your eyes." I replied "I won't let you fall."

She smiled warmly and took a hold of my hand and closed her eyes. Leading her through to the kitchen, I set the bags of shopping down on the counter before moving behind her, brushing her hair to the side and pressing my lips to her neck, smiling against her skin as she moaned softly…

"Open." I whispered

"Booth!" she proclaimed

"You like it?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I love it, but you didn't need to go to all this effort just for me."

"Well it's a special occasion." I informed her

"It is?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Do you know what date it is?"

"It's the 30th March," she informed me "why is that so? Oh, you remember the day we met?"

"Course I do. It was the day my life changed forever." I replied "I remember knocking you off your feet when I was playing football and you scolding me and calling me a, what was it? Neanderthal?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "I can't believe you remembered, and I'm sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry about it; just take a seat and I'll serve up." I informed her

"I love you." she admitted as she made her way to the table

"I love you too." I replied "Now sit, and after dinner we have profiteroles for pudding, and if you're lucky, I'll give you a foot rub."

She smiled at me warmly… "God, you're incredible."

"How incredible?" I questioned, smirking as I raised an eyebrow at her

"Very, very incredible." she informed me "Now get your mind out of the gutter and serve me dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I proclaimed, laughing as I moved over to the stove as she took a seat at the table

 **Everything seems to be progressing well, but will the arrival of a new FBI agent who is assigned to work with Booth when Brennan's no longer allowed in the field due to health and safety issues become a problem?**


	38. Chapter 38

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bones, what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Temperance make her way off the elevator

"Cullen wants to see me." she informed me

"He wants to see me too." I admitted "I was just on my way up there."

"Did he say what it was about?" she questioned

I shook my head… "But if he wants to see us both, it's got to be about our partnership."

"I don't think we have any problems, do you?" she inquired "Our closing rate is the highest within your division. I can't see why he'd have a problem."

"Me neither," I replied "I tell you what, let's just go up and see what he has to say, yeah?"

She nodded her head… "We don't have a choice, do we?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, thank you for coming." Cullen greeted us as he motioned us into his office

"Is everything okay, Sir?" Booth asked as we followed him into his office

"Everything's fine," he replied "I just want to talk to you both about your partnership and the predicament you now face."

"Predicament?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion "I don't understand…"

"Your pregnancy, Dr. Brennan." he informed me "Not only is you going out into the field a major health and safety issue, but also, with you two being partners, both professionally and personally, Agent Booth is more than likely to have his judgement compromised when it comes to your welfare."

"So you're subtly saying you're severing our partnership?" I questioned

"He's not saying that, are you, Sir?" Booth asked

"Dr. Brennan's right," he informed us "it's not my call, because it if it was I would have you two continue to work together, but it's the "powers that be", from above. Your new partner will be here in the morning."

"What if I said I don't want to work with anyone else?" Booth inquired

"Booth, don't be silly!" I proclaimed

"Bones and I have the highest closing rate and she and her team are the best," Booth replied "if I can't work with her, then I don't want another partner. I'll go back to solving cases on my own."

"It's non-negotiable I'm afraid, Booth." Cullen admitted "You've been assigned a new partner and she'll be here in the morning."

"She?" I asked

Cullen nodded his head… "She's been drafted in from New York."

"Right." I replied

"What if I say no to working with her?" Booth questioned

"Then we'll have no choice but to demote you." he informed him "I don't want to do it, but the decision's above me, Booth. You have to have a partner, and it's this agent or no one."

Booth sighed and ran his hands over his face… "Fine."

"Good." Cullen replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"This is bull!" I proclaimed as Temperance and I made our way back to my office

"It's not for long, Booth." she replied "If I do end up taking the 6 weeks off I have planned, then you won't have to work with this new agent for long at all."

"And what if you decide to take longer?" I asked "Or decide to not come back at all?"

"You'll be fine." she assured me "You've worked with other agents before."

"But I enjoy working with you the most," I replied "not that I'm biased or anything."

She smiled at me warmly… "You'll be fine."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

She nodded her head… "You know you can."

"Does it not bother you that I'm going to be working with another woman?" I questioned

She shook her head… "Should it?"

"Most women would be bothered by the fact, yeah…" I informed her

"Well like I told you years ago, I'm not most women," she replied "and I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You working with another woman isn't a problem."

I smiled at her warmly… "How about we try and finish this case, then we have another triumph to add before I'm assigned this new partner?"

She nodded her head and reciprocated my warm smile… "What's next?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I watched as Booth undressed later that evening, his crisp white suit shirt falling from his shoulders as he removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Biting my bottom lip softly, I allowed my eyes to look over his body…

"See something you like, Temp?" he asked

I looked up at him, seeing a smirk on his face and nodded his head… "You turn me on."

"Have I told you that I love your bluntness?" he questioned

"Not lately." I replied "Come here."

He did as I asked and moved onto the bed, his body coming to hover over mine as he pressed his lips to mine, his hand cupping my cheek as I lifted my legs and locked them around his waist, pushing my hips against his as I rolled us over, settling myself atop his hardening length. Lifting my hips slightly, I fisted him through the material of his boxers, rubbing my thumb over the head…

"Bones…" he groaned

"Hmm?" I inquired as I looked down at him

He shook his head, his hand cupping my wrist before pulling it away from his crotch, entwining my hand with his. Using my free hand, I helped him push his boxers down to his knees, smirking as he kicked them off, moaning as his length brushed me through the thin cotton panties I was wearing. Letting go of my hand, Booth slid his hands up and under the t-shirt of his I was wearing and pulled it over my head and dropped it to the floor, my head tipping back as he cupped my breasts in his hands and thumbed my nipples, my hips jerking in appreciation. Sliding a hand down my stomach, he slipped his hand inside the panties and brushed over me, making my hips jerk again…

"Booth…" I moaned

"Not nice when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" he asked

I shook my head… "Please."

"Please what?" he questioned

"Fuck me." I begged "Please."

I gasped as he tore the material of the panties from my body and in one motion, thrust up into me, his hands coming to my waist as I rested mine on his stomach, sliding my fingernails across his abs as he began a steady rhythm…

SEELEY'S POV:

"More, please," Temperance begged "more."

I looked up at her, her eyes closed as she tried to control the pleasure coursing through her body. Sliding my hands up from where I'd rested them on her thighs, I brought them back to her waist and planted my feet flat on the bed and thrust up into her, groaning as her walls clamped my length, a long, loud moan of my name leaving her lips as her orgasm shot through her body, her head tipping back as her body fell against mine, her breasts pressing against my chest. Sliding my arms around her fully, she whimpered as I began to thrust my hips, my orgasm on the cusp of release, her teeth grazing the skin of my neck sending me over the edge…

 **Uh-oh, Booth's being assigned a new partner, how do you think that'll go? Do you think she'll affect their relationship?**


	39. Chapter 39

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way into my office the next day, flicking through a case file when my eyes caught sight of someone sat in one of the chairs opposite my desk. Shutting the file, I lifted my head, my eyes meeting the woman who was sat as she turned her head…

"Special Agent Booth?" she questioned

"Who wants to know?" I asked as I moved to my side of the desk

"Special Agent Hannah Wilson," she informed me "I'm your new partner."

"Right." I replied as I set the file down "Nice to meet you."

She smiled at me warmly… "You too. I can't believe I'm going to be working with you."

I nodded my head… "Just so you know, compliments and flattery won't get you anywhere."

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"What I mean is I love my job," I replied "and I'm dedicated to bringing the sick bastards who commit these crimes to justice. I don't need compliments or flattery; I just need a partner who thinks and feels the same way I do."

"I do." she assured me "You have a case?"

I nodded my head… "A body was found in a park in Maryland. It's been brought back to the Jeffersonian as we speak."

"The Jeffersonian?" she asked

"The forensic lab the FBI is partnered with." I informed her "We should head over there now."

"Okay." she replied as she rose to her feet

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Booth's here." Angela informed me as she made her way into my office

"Right." I replied

"Aren't you going to come out and say hello?" she questioned "Show his new partner who he belongs to?"

"Booth doesn't belong to me, Angela." I informed her "And I have no worries about him and his new partner because I love and trust him. Is the body here yet?"

She nodded her head… "That's why Booth's here. It's just arrived."

"Okay." I replied as I rose to my feet "How's a facial reconstruction looking?"

"Good," she informed me "I'm just about to head to the platform to take some photos to run them through databases, see if we can get a match."

I nodded my head and pulled my lab coat on, making my way out of my office, her following…

SEELEY'S POV:

Bones smiled at me warmly as she and Angela made her way up onto the platform, Angela beginning to take pictures as she pulled on some latex gloves…

"Dr. Brennan, I assume?" "Agent Wilson questioned "Special Agent Hannah Wilson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I should think it is." Bones replied

I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing, a snort leaving my mouth as I glanced over at Jack and Angela who were trying to contain their laughter too…

"Female," Bones informed us "mid 20's. Caucasian."

"How do you do that?" Agent Wilson asked

"Do what?" Bones inquired

"This body is, there's not even a word for it," she replied "and you manage to stand there and start work like it's not a big deal."

"That's because it's my job, Agent Wilson." Bones informed her

"We have a match." Angela announced as she was about to reply

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." Booth's voice spoke as I sat in my office

"Hey." I greeted him "Your new partner seems…"

"Seems?" he questioned as he made his way into the office

"Nice." I replied

"She's okay. I preferred my old partner though." he admitted, smiling at me warmly

I smiled at him warmly and sat back in my chair, placing my hands on my stomach…

"You okay?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "He or she is moving."

He moved over to me and leant on the edge of my desk, his hand covering mine on my stomach… "I'm never gonna get over that."

"Where is she?" I asked

"Who?" he questioned

"Agent Wilson." I replied

"With Hodgins. She wanted to see his lab." he informed me

"Do you have time for that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Apparently so." he replied "Would it be bad if I just ditched her and headed back?"

"Yes." I informed him "But I'm glad she wanted to see Hodgins's lab, because it means I can…"

I wrapped my hand around his tie and pulled him closer to me, someone clearing their throat pulling us apart as I was about to press my lips to his…

"Sorry to interrupt." Agent Wilson admitted "But we should get going…"

I pressed my lips to Booth's softly and smiled at him warmly as I released his tie, glancing at Agent Wilson as he rose to his feet and began to walk to the door, turning back to look at me over his shoulder before following her out of the lab…

SEELEY'S POV:

"I didn't know you and Dr. Brennan were an item." Agent Wilson informed me

"Well now you do." I replied

"And here was me, going to make a fool of myself by asking if you wanted to have a drink with me tonight." she admitted

"That wouldn't be appropriate." I informed her

"But you and Dr. Brennan…" she began

"Bones and I were together before we started working together." I explained "The FBI put us and the Jeffersonian together, and as Bones is head forensic anthropologist, that means she assists me with any cases, well, she did assist me."

"At least you're still working together…" she replied

I nodded my head… "I think we may have got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry about that, but I've been so used to spending pretty much every hour of every day with Bones and it's weird having someone else by my side as my partner. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable at all."

She shook her head… "No hard feelings."

I smiled at her weakly… "And about that drink."

"What about it?" she asked

"Maybe you could invite the others." I informed her

"The others?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Sweets, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam – we usually go out for a couple of drinks after work anyway."

"Okay, I'll do that." she replied "Thanks."

I nodded my head… "You're welcome."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So now you've met Booth's new partner, what do you think?" Angela inquired

"She seems nice." I replied

"That's all you've got to say?" she questioned

"What else is there to say?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Have you not noticed how smoking hot she is?" she asked

"I did notice her aesthetically pleasing features, yes." I informed her

"And do you think Booth's noticed them too?" she questioned

"Most probably." I replied "But like I told you earlier, I trust him. I know he's committed to me and the baby."

"I'm not saying Booth would do anything, but what about her?" she inquired

"You think she'd make a move on Booth?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "Booth's a handsome man, sweetie. I mean, those abs…"

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you're daydreaming about my fiancé topless please, Ange?" I questioned

"Sorry." she replied "But it seems to me as though she's already noticed it."

"She'd be blind not to." I informed her

"So what are you going to do?" she inquired

"Nothing." I replied

"So you're not going to mark your territory?" she asked

"I'm not a dog, Ange." I sighed

"You have to show her that Booth's taken!" she informed me

"Why do I?" I questioned

"So that she knows to keep her hands off!" she replied "You can do it tonight, when we go out for drinks."

"Drinks?" I inquired "Since when?"

"Did she not invite you?" she questioned

"Did who not invite me?" I asked

"Hannah," she replied "she's invited me, Jack and Cam."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "And who else is going?"

"She said she's going to ask Sweets, and Booth's in too." she informed me

"Right." I replied

"So now are you going to mark your territory?" she questioned

"No, but I am going to come along tonight, as Booth's plus one." I informed her "We're supposed to be having dinner out afterwards anyway, and I'm going to make sure she knows that Booth and I are together."

She smiled at me warmly and rubbed her hands together… "This should be a fun night!"

 **Uh-oh, Hannah didn't invite Brennan. Do you think it was purely innocent and she just simply forgot, or do you think there was an ulterior motive behind it?**


	40. Chapter 40

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"It looks like we're the first ones here." I informed Angela as we made our way into the Founding Fathers

"Yeah," she replied "you grab us a table and I'll get us some drinks."

Nodding my head, I moved my way through the crowds to a table in the back corner, motioning to Angela as she made her way in my direction a few minutes later, her sitting down next to me…

"We need to discuss bridesmaid dresses." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly… "We?"

I nodded my head… "Yes, we, which is why I brought these."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple of magazines, Angela squealing and hugging me tightly before beginning to flick through them…

"Oh, hi." Hannah's voice spoke a few minutes later

"Hi." I greeted her as I looked up from the magazine Angela and I had been flicking through

"I didn't know you were coming." she admitted

"Well that's because you didn't invite me." I informed her "And I thought I'd join my friends for a drink before Booth and I go out for dinner."

"Right," she replied "what're you doing?"

"Picking out colors for Angela's bridesmaid dress for when Booth and I get married." I admitted

"You and Booth are getting married?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Yeah. It's only going to be something small, because we want to do it before our baby comes, so we're just pulling everything together."

"Right. Do you both want another drink?" she questioned

"No thank you." I replied, biting down on my bottom lip to keep myself from smiling as she made her way to the bar

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted everyone as I made my way over to the table "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish up a report on a case. Everyone good for drinks?"

The group nodded and I moved to the bar, ordering myself a beer before moving back to the table, sliding my arm around Temperance's waist, her head resting on my chest as I pulled her closer to me…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"How're the wedding plans coming along?" Cam questioned

"Good." I replied as I slid my hand into Booth's "We're almost done planning. There's just a few more details to iron out."

"I still can't believe my cousin and my best friend are getting married." Jack admitted "Who would've thought it all those years ago back in high school?"

"You were in high school together?" Hannah inquired

I nodded my head… "Yeah. Booth moved here from New York and we instantly clicked, but then we split for a number of years before getting back together. We've never been happier, have we?"

Booth turned his head to me and shook it, smiling at me warmly as he pressed his lips to mine…

"Don't they make you sick?" Angela asked Hannah

Hannah pursed her lips together before smiling a tight smile, my attention turning back to Booth as they turned back to us…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Right, we're gonna be off." I informed the group as I helped Temperance into her jacket

"The night's still young." Hannah replied as she downed the last of her drink

"I know, but Bones is pregnant and we're heading out for dinner." I admitted "Enjoy your night."

"I'm gonna be off too, actually." Cam informed us as she rose to her feet

"Yeah, us too." Angela replied, nudging Jack as she rose to her feet "Thanks for tonight, guys."

"Are you staying, Hannah?" Temperance questioned, turning back to her as I placed my hand on her lower back to guide her out of the bar

She nodded her head as she moved over to the bar, myself, her, Cam, Jack, Angela and Sweets all leaving…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"What was all that about then?" Booth asked as we made our way into the house

"All what?" I questioned

"The way you were at the bar." he replied

"You didn't like it?" I inquired

"No, I liked it but it was just weird," he admitted "be honest with me, does Hannah threaten you?"

"God no!" I proclaimed

"Temp…" he sighed

"Fine," I replied "maybe a bit, but I wanted to show her we're together and we're happy, and I think I managed that."

"She knows we're together." he informed me "And I thought you knew I was committed to you?"

"I do." I assured him "But I can't help feeling insecure when I'm not going to be with you practically every hour of every day now. She bothers me and I can't help it."

"I got that." he admitted "But you don't have to worry. If she tries anything, I'll make sure she knows I'm with you. There's nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

"Okay." I replied "I'm sorry for being so crazy."

"I love your crazy," he informed me "and I love you. So why don't we go to bed so I can show you just how much I love you?"

I smiled at him warmly… "I'm not in the mood for making love."

"Okay." he replied

"But I am in the mood for you to make me scream your name though." I informed him

"Temp…" he groaned

"Not up to the challenge?" I questioned "That's a shame."

"You know I'm up to the challenge." he informed me

"Yeah?" I inquired "Prove it."

SEELEY'S POV:

" _Yeah? Prove it."_

I smirked at Temperance as I stepped towards her, a gasp escaping her lips as I captured her lips in mine in a hard, almost bruising kiss. Lifting her off the ground, I wrapped her legs around my waist as her arms slid around my neck and carried her up the stairs, lying her down on our bed, tearing my lips from hers as I began to work my way down her neck…

"Booth…" she whimpered "Booth, stop."

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I pulled away from her, our breathing heavy

"I need a shower." she informed me, biting her bottom lip softly

I smirked at her once again and lifted her from the bed, a squeal escaping her lips as I did and carried her into our en-suite. Switching the shower on, I turned to her and unbuttoned her blouse, purposely brushing my hands over her bra clad breasts before pushing the material from her shoulders. Lowering my head, her fingers slid into my hair as I pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the skin of her neck and down to the valley of her breasts, my lips sucking the skin of the top of her breasts that weren't covered by the bra. Sliding my hands around her, I unhooked the bra and groaned as I pulled it away, my head instantly going back to her chest, lips sliding over one breast as I used my hand to play with the other…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I pushed against Booth's body as his mouth and hands deliciously tortured my chest, my fingers sliding through his hair, nails digging into his scalp, making him groan against my skin. Pulling away from him, I put my hand under the shower spray to test the temperature and finished undressing, walking backwards as I stepped into the shower, Booth's eyes dark as he watched me before undressing himself and following me in…

"Y'know, I liked it when you got all possessive." he informed me

"I wasn't possessive." I replied "I was just letting Hannah know in no uncertain terms that we're together."

"That's a shame." he admitted

"Why is it?" I questioned as I began to rub my body wash into my damp skin

"Because it turned me on." he replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat, my hands freezing their movements on my skin, Booth's hands proceeding to continue to rub the wash into my skin, his lips pressing against mine softly before sliding across my neck…

SEELEY'S POV:

I slid to the shower floor and reached up to wrap an arm around Temperance, my fingertips stroking across her lower back as I turned, resting my back against the shower wall, sliding a finger up the length of her, my arm tightening around her as her knees buckled…

"Oh, Booth." she whimpered

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Look at me, Temp." Booth whispered

I looked down, whimpering loudly as I saw him, back against the shower wall, head craning up, lips sliding over my clit, my fingers sliding into his hair once again…

"Booth…" I moaned as his tongue pushed into me slightly

"Mm?" he asked

"I can't take much more." I admitted

"What do you want?" he questioned, words vibrating against my sex

"You," I informed him "I want, I need you to make me cum."

He didn't say another word as he proceeded to do just that – his mouth and fingers pushing me over the edge within minutes, tongue continuing to run through my folds as he worked me through my high…

SEELEY'S POV:

I rose to my feet, placing my hands on the wall either side of Temperance's head as she cupped her cheeks in my hands and pulled me to her, her lips capturing mine in a hard kiss. Pulling away, I turned her, smiling warmly as she bent over slightly and placed her hands on the wall in front of her…

"How do you want this?" I inquired, brushing my lips over her back softly

"Fast." she replied

"You sure?" I questioned, wrapping one arm around her waist, allowing a single finger to stroke her

"Yes!" she proclaimed, back arching and pressing against my chest "Please, Booth."

Taking a hold of my length in my hand, I guided myself into her, tightening my arm around her waist to hold her against me, my hips beginning to rock back and forth…

"Faster." she begged "Please, Booth, I can feel it."

I complied with her request and moved my hips faster, groaning as I heard my skin slap against hers, even under the pounding of the shower…

"Booth, I'm gonna…" she moaned "Oh, oh, oh, Booth…"

I slid my hand up her stomach and cupped her breast in my hand, sliding my thumb over her nipple as I continued to thrust, her arm sliding around my neck, fingers stroking through the hair at the nape of my neck, nails digging in ever so slightly as she pulled my head forward, her head turning, our lips meeting as I continued to thrust…

"Cum, Booth." she begged

I groaned and rested my forehead against her back as I came, my thrusts slowing, hips still rocking against hers as we both came down…

"Wow…" she sighed "I think I'll be possessive more often if this is what happens."

I smiled at her warmly as she pulled away from me and turned to me, her lips meeting mine in a slow, languid kiss…

"I love you." I informed her "No woman is ever going to change that."

She reciprocated my warm smile and pressed her lips to mine once again… "I love you too."

 **Well, I think it's safe to say that Hannah's not going to be a problem for Booth and Brennan's relationship -or is she?**


	41. Chapter 41

SEELEY'S POV:

"So you and Dr. Brennan, it's serious then?" Hannah asked as we drove to speak to a family the next afternoon

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"I'm just curious." she informed me

"Right." I replied "And seeing as though she's pregnant with my child and we're getting married, I'd say yeah, it's serious."

She nodded her head and pursed her lips together… "Yeah, obviously. Sorry."

"Why did you ask?" I inquired

"What?" she questioned

"Why did you ask?" I asked "Since when is mine and Bones's relationship any of your business?"

"It's not," she replied "it's just, I wish I had what you guys had with someone."

I smiled at her weakly… "One day you will."

"You think?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I know I've not known you that long but it's obvious you're a good person. You're determined, feisty, intelligent, funny and beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked

"I think all women are beautiful in a way." I informed her "But yeah, you are. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Dr. Brennan's a lucky woman," she sighed "I hope she knows that."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"What's wrong?" Angela asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I signed off on an experiment for Jack

"What's wrong with your face?" she inquired

"Nothing." I replied, placing my hand against it consciously "Why? Am I developing a rash or something?"

She smiled at me weakly and shook her head… "You've not smiled once since walking in here after lunch. What is it?"

"Booth." I informed her

"What about Booth?" she questioned

"He and Hannah have gone off to talk to a family about the victim." I replied

"And you're jealous because you're not the one with him?" she asked

"Pretty much." I sighed "Pathetic, isn't it?"

She shook her head… "You and Booth were partners; you still are. It's normal to be jealous."

"I feel bad." I admitted "I feel as though it's my brain doubting Booth's commitment to me and I hate myself for it."

She smiled at me weakly… "He loves you, you know that."

I nodded my head… "I should get back to work, take my mind off the situation."

"Okay." she replied "Was that my not so subtle hint to get back to work myself?"  
"Yes." I informed her "Thanks, Ange."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Something smells amazing," I proclaimed as I walked into the house later that evening "what's cooking, Bones?"

"Hey." she greeted me "I didn't hear you come in."

"You okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," I replied "hang on, why are there three places set?"

"Hello, Seeley." Mom's voice spoke from behind me

"Because your Mom's staying for dinner." she informed me, smiling at me weakly "Surprise!"

I turned to face Mom, swallowing a lump in my throat as I did… "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart." she greeted me "Oh, it's good to see you; it's been too long."

I nodded my head in agreement… "How's Dad?"

"You want to know?" she inquired

"He's still my Dad, no matter what he did." I replied

"He's sorry," she informed me "truly sorry for everything he did. It's part of the reason I'm here, actually."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"I contacted Temperance when your father asked me to get in contact with you," she explained "he'd like to see you."

"What?" I inquired

"You can say no if you want to," she informed me "but I think it'd be good for you. He hasn't been well lately."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned, moving into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge… "I can't."

"Booth…" Temperance began

I shook my head and made my way out into the backyard, shutting the door behind me…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Should I go and speak to him?" Marianne asked

I shook my head… "I'll go. Can you keep an eye on dinner please?"

She nodded her head… "You're good for him, Temperance."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'll be back soon."

I made my way out into the backyard, seeing Booth sat on one of the sun loungers by the pool. Moving over to him, I placed my hand on his back, sliding my fingers up and through the hair at the nape of his neck… "Hey."

"Why didn't you tell me my Mom had contacted you?" he questioned

"Because I didn't know how you'd react." I informed him

"How long has she been here?" he inquired

"She arrived not long after I arrived home from the lab. The first I heard about your father was when she mentioned it to you." she admitted

"I can't do it." he informed me

"Okay." I replied

"You're not going to try to get me to change my mind?" he asked

I shook my head… "Your choice."

He turned his head and smiled at me warmly… "If she's going to continue to ask, I don't want her here."

"Okay." I replied "Why don't you come back inside, tell her that yourself?"

"In a minute. Can we just sit here for a while?" he questioned

I nodded my head and moved to sit on his lap, my arm sliding around his neck, his wrapping around my waist as we watched the sun set…

 **Surprise! Booth's Mum has shown up with the news that his Dad wants to see him, and what are you thinking to Hannah?**


	42. Chapter 42

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Seeley…" Marianne proclaimed as Booth and I made our way back into the house

"Don't." he replied, holding his hand up "I want you to stay, but if you're going to continue to talk about Dad and try to get me to visit him, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "He's better."

"Better?" I questioned

"Temp…" he sighed

"No!" I replied "Are you trying to say your husband was sick, which is what caused him to drink and to abuse both you and his son?"

"I don't know what caused him to do that," she admitted "but he's a changed man."

"I don't know if I can believe that, Mom." Booth informed her

"I understand," she replied "but if you just give him a chance…"

"Did you not hear what Booth said?" I inquired "You know what, I think it'd be best if you left."

"Seeley…" she began

"Temperance is right, Mom. I asked you and you continued. You need to leave." he admitted

"Okay." she replied "But please, call me if you change your mind."

SEELEY'S POV:

"You don't agree with me not wanting to see him, do you?" I questioned as I climbed into bed beside Temperance later that evening

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not, Booth," she replied "it's your choice, and when the situation with your Dad arose last time, I almost lost you. I'm not gonna risk that again, not when things are really good. I just want to focus on you being okay and making sure you don't slip into your old habits again."

"You think I'm gonna gamble?" I asked

"I don't want to but the thought has crossed my mind." she admitted "Research shows that when addicts are under pressure they're at a high risk of relapse. I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't." I assured her

"How can you be so sure?" she inquired

"Because I got lucky, Bones." I informed her "I got you in my corner, I got a great job, a great home and a baby on the way. This is way better than any hand I could be dealt."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly, pulling away quickly and placing her hands on her stomach…

"You okay?" I asked worriedly "Temp, talk to me. What is it?"

She took a hold of my hands in hers and placed them on her stomach, my eyes widening, a smile growing on my face as I felt the kicks…

"That's amazing!" I proclaimed

"It's weird." she admitted

"How long has it been happening?" I questioned

"I've had flutters and movement for a while," she replied "but they were the strongest kicks I've felt."

I smiled at her warmly… "Don't you be hurting your Mommy, baby. She's a good person. She doesn't deserve it."

"I think you should go and see him." she informed me as she ran her fingers through my hair as I pressed my lips to her stomach

"What?" I inquired

"Your Dad." she replied "I think you should go. You're older now and you've made something of yourself. Go and show him."

"He doesn't have a right…" I sighed as I flopped back onto my side of the bed

She turned onto her side and placed her hand on my chest, my hand coming up to entwine with hers… "Maybe not. So do it for closure. The closure you need before we become parents. At least then you won't have the possible guilt hanging over your head when this one arrives."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I questioned

"It's been said." she replied, smiling at me warmly as I turned my head to her

I reciprocated her warm smile… "I'll go, on one condition."

"What?" she asked

"I want you there with me." I informed her

"Booth, I…" she began

"Hear me out," I replied "you're my partner. You're the best part of my life and I want him to see that and know that what he did to me hasn't damaged me and hasn't turned me into him. That's the only way I'll go, if you're there by my side, as always."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Okay."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

A couple of days later, Booth and I made our way into the prison, him having used his status within the FBI to arrange a visit outside of visiting hours with his Dad. Locking my hand in his as we finished being searched, we were led to the visiting room, Booth sitting forward, clasping his hands together as we took a seat…

"You okay?" I questioned

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." he informed me, turning his head to me

I smiled at him weakly and began to rub my hand up and down his back soothingly… "It wasn't. Remember what you're here for."

He was about to speak when a gate being unlocked broke the moment and Booth's head turned, mine turning too as a man was led into the room, his hands held together in handcuffs…

"Seeley…" he spoke

I glanced at Booth as he rubbed his palms against his jeans and sat back…

"Dad." he mirrored

 **What's gonna go down during the visit, I wonder? Will it go well, or not?**


	43. Chapter 43

_"_ _Dad."_

SEELEY'S POV:

"It's been a long time, son." he admitted as he took a seat opposite Temperance and I

"Yeah, 10 years." I replied "And don't call me son – you don't have the right."

"I'm glad you came." he informed me "I was hoping when I asked your mother to ask you that you would."

"I'm not here for a happy family reunion, Dad. I'm here for closure." I admitted "I want to move on with my life; with my fiancée and my child."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I recognise you…" Booth's Dad admitted "You were the girl with him that day when I came to the house, aren't you?"

"You mean the day you beat him unconscious?" I questioned "Yes, I am."

"Don't speak to her!" Booth proclaimed

"It's fine, Booth." I assured him, placing my hand on his arm

"You two have been together all this time?" his Dad asked "And you're pregnant?"

"That's really none of your business," I replied "but yes, I am. Almost 6 months."

"Congratulations. Do you know what you're having?" he asked

"I'm here to tell you that what you did doesn't hang over me anymore," Booth interjected as I was about to reply "I won't let it affect my life. I came to say goodbye and get the closure I deserve. As far as I'm concerned, you can rot in here. Come on, Temp."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and rose to my feet, Booth taking my hand to pull me in front of him and lead me out of the visiting room…

"Are you okay?" I questioned as we were escorted down the corridor

"Let's just get out of here." he replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth, talk to me," Temperance begged as I drove us home "how am I supposed to be there for you if you won't let me in?"

"I thought I'd be okay seeing him." I admitted

"But you're not?" she questioned

I shook my head… "I keep remembering the times he did what he did."

"Booth…" she whispered, entwining her hand in mine

"I won't be like him!" he replied

"I never said you would." she informed me

"I know, but I just wanted you to know that. I'll never hit our child, or you and if I ever do, you leave me." I proclaimed "You walk away, keep our child, our children and yourself safe, okay? Promise me, Temp."

I turned my head to her momentarily and she nodded, my hand squeezing hers as I turned my head back to the windscreen…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Right, time to go!" Booth proclaimed later that evening as I settled on the couch

"What?" I asked "Where?"

"Out." he informed me

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned

He shook his head and held his hand out to me… "C'mon."

"Booth, I really don't feel like it." I admitted "Can we not do it another night?"

"No." he replied

"Why?" I inquired

"Because I've got it all planned out." he informed me

"All what planned out?" I asked

"It's a surprise." he replied

I groaned and allowed him to pull me to my feet, leading me out of the lounge…

SEELEY'S POV:

"No way am I wearing that!" Temperance proclaimed as we arrived at the SUV and I opened the door, a blindfold sat on the passenger seat

"Please, for me." I begged

She shook her head… "Not even for you. What are you planning?"

"You'll see when we get there." I informed her as I retrieved the blindfold "And if you don't want to wear it then you don't have to."

She smiled at me warmly… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"After earlier…" she replied "You don't have to pretend with me, Booth."

"I'm not pretending." I assured her "For too long I let him rule my life and let what he did affect me, but not anymore. Today I got the last laugh."

"I never got that saying," she admitted "because you didn't laugh. In fact, the situation was rather…"

"It's a saying, Bones." I informed her "That's all."

"Okay." she replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth switched the engine of the SUV off half-an-hour later and climbed out of the car, moving around to my side and opening the passenger door, holding his hand out to me…

"Ready?" he questioned

"I think so." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly, turning me before covering my eyes…

"Booth!" I proclaimed

"Almost there, Bones." he whispered

"You know I hate surprises." I sighed

"Well you're going to love this one." he replied "Trust me."

We walked a bit further, Booth guiding me all the way, coming to a stop suddenly…

"You ready?" he inquired

"Yes." I informed him

He dropped his hands and I gasped as I took in the sight in front of me. We were on a hill, overlooking the city, the lights shining in the distance and just a few steps away is a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and cushions resting on top…

"What's this?" I questioned

"A thank you, for coming with me to see my Dad." he informed me

"You don't have to thank me." I replied "I'll always be there."

"I know, but, I wanted to spoil you a bit too." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly… "When did you arrange all of this anyway?"

"You know how when we got back I went straight to the gym?" he asked

I nodded my head… "You didn't really. That was just a guise so you could organise this."

He nodded his head… "Correct."

I smiled at him warmly… "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, his lips pressing to my forehead as we turned, my back against his front, his hands resting on my bump as we watched the view

SEELEY'S POV:

"Do I have some food on my face?" Temperance questioned as I watched her finish her food

"No." I replied "I just love watching you."

"Yeah, as I become chubby." she sighed

"Hey!" I proclaimed "You're nowhere near that!"

"I am." she replied

"Bones," I sighed, taking her chin between my finger and thumb, turning her to look at me, our faces mere inches apart "you're not chubby; you're beautiful."

TEMPERANCE'S POV;

I smiled at Booth weakly, watching as he leaned forwards, his lips pressing to mine softly, a moan escaping me as he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping my cheek. Pulling away breathlessly minutes later, his forehead rested against mine as his thumb stroked the skin of my cheek, a slow song beginning on the portable radio that had been inside the picnic basket…

"Booth?" I asked as he pulled away

He held out his hands to me. Taking them, he helped me to my feet and guided me over to the edge of the picnic rug…

"Booth!" I proclaimed

"C'mon, Bones." he replied

"What about our shoes?" I asked

"Live a little." he chuckled, my gaze wandering back to my shoes on the other side of the blanket

SEELEY'S POV:

I watched Temperance as she tilted her head to the side, her lips pressed together firmly. Smirking, I tugged on her arm and she gasped as she fell towards me. Catching her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, entwining my hand with her own and began to slowly sway us. Dropping my hand, she wrapped both her arms around my neck and I wrapped my other arm around her, holding her close as we continued to sway…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as Booth and I danced. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, gasping as his lips pressed against mine before parting my lips more as his tongue slid across the seam of my lips, our tongues beginning to dance along with us we continued to dance ourselves, his hands pressing against my back firmly, pushing me all the closer to him, moans escaping my lips as I pressed against him…

SEELEY'S POV:

I pulled away from Temperance and I smirked as I watched her, her eyes still closed, lips parted…

"Look at me…" I whispered as I cupped her cheek

She opened her eyes and smiled at me warmly…

"I love you." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Thank you to my soul sister, Laura for her help with this chapter. What's next? Do you think Booth's Dad will be in touch again? And is Booth really as over the entire situation as he says?**


	44. Chapter 44

SEELEY'S POV:

"What are you doing here, Mom?" I asked as I walked into my office the next morning

"Your Dad said you've been to see him." she replied

"And?" I questioned

"How did it go?" she inquired

"I know you want me to say it went well and that I'm gonna carry on visiting but I'm not." I informed her "I went for closure and that's what I got. I'm moving on with my life."

"Agent Booth, we need to." Hannah's voice spoke "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"I'll meet you at the SUV, Hannah." I replied

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Isn't that what I just said?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Sorry. I'll meet you at the car."

"Seeley, don't be rude to your partner!" Mom proclaimed "You need to apologise."

"I'm not a kid. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore." I admitted "C'mon, Hannah, we should get going."

I moved to the doorway and she turned, the two of us making our way to the lifts…

"Is everything okay, Agent Booth?" she asked

"Everything's fine, Hannah." I informed her "Let's just focus on the case we have, shall we?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Dr. Brennan, there's someone here to see you." a security guard informed me as I made my way off the platform after examining a set of remains

"I'm not expecting anyone," I replied "did you get a name?"

"Marianne Booth, Dr. Brennan. She's insistent that she sees you." he admitted

"Okay. Please show her to my office and I'll be there momentarily." I informed him

He nodded his head and I made my way to Angela's office, shutting the door behind me…

"Hi, sweetie." she greeted me "Everything okay?"

"Booth's Mom is here." I replied

"Why?" she questioned

"To see me, apparently." I informed her "What do I do?"

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" she inquired

I shook my head… "None. Booth and I asked her to leave a few nights ago after she was persistent about him going to see his Dad, which eventually he did."

"Wait, Booth went to see his Dad?" she asked

I nodded my head… "To get closure before our child is born."

"Right," she replied "so is it possible she knows that Booth went to see him?"

"I believe she and his father have stayed in touch throughout his stay in prison so yes, it's possible." I informed her "But I don't get why she'd want to see me."

"Well you're not going to find the answers in here, are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

SEELEY'S POV:

"Whatever you were talking about with that woman in your office earlier got to you, didn't it?" Hannah inquired as we drove back to the Hoover building

"Why do you ask?" I questioned

"Because you were off your game. You're normally focused and rational, but today you were, I don't know…" she admitted

"It was my Mom." I informed her "Long story short, I went to see my Dad who's in prison, and Mom wanted to talk to me about it."

"Right." she replied "Do you know why she wanted to talk about it?"

"I can guess it's because she wants me to carry on seeing him so we can heal our pretty much non-existent relationship." I admitted "But it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" she asked "You know what, sorry; forget I asked."

"It's not something I want to talk about." I informed her "But I'm sorry I was off the ball. I'll be fine tomorrow."

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "If ever you need to talk, I'm here."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Marianne," I greeted her as I walked into my office and shut the door behind me "hi. How did you find me?"

"I asked one of the FBI agents to point me in the direction of the Jeffersonian. I remembered the name of the lab you worked for after seeing it on a box of stuff at your house the other night." she informed me

"Right." I replied as I took a seat opposite her "Why are you here, can I ask?"

"I went to see Seeley." she admitted "To talk to him about him going to see his Dad."

"He went." I informed her

"I know," she replied "his father told me that when I spoke to him on the phone. He was made up that he went after all these years, but wasn't so happy with the outcome of the visit."

"Can you blame Booth for not wanting a relationship with his father?" I inquired

She shook her head… "But I think, with time, we can put things right."

"How is anyone supposed to ever put anything right after everything Booth went through as a child?" I asked "Not only did he get abused himself, but he saw you be abused too. He has wounds, Marianne, and some of them are just too deep."

She nodded her head in understanding… "Do you think he'll go back again?"

"No." I replied "Booth got the closure he needed so he can be the best Dad he can be to our child, and I want my child to know he or she's Grandma."

"My husband…" she began

"Will have no part in this child's life." I informed her "Not after what he did to Booth."

"Temperance, please." she begged

"No." I replied "Marianne, I want my child to know you, but not to know the man who hurt his or hers father so badly he doubted his own abilities as a parent."

"What?" she questioned "Seeley thought he'd be a bad father?"

I nodded my head… "Thanks to the damage your husband did. He's not going to be a part of Booth's life, and he won't be a part of our child's."

"He was rude to his partner…" she admitted "She walked in when we were talking. Has he ever been that way with you?"

I shook my head… "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Temperance as she made her way down the stairs as I made my way into the house after work "How was your day?"

"Hi." she mirrored as I pressed my lips to hers "Good. Your Mom came to see me."

"What?" I questioned

"She said you were rude to Hannah. Why?" she inquired

"She was poking her nose in on a private conversation," I informed her as I removed my suit jacket and loosened my tie

"Would you have been that way with me if I'd have done the same thing?" she inquired

"No." I replied

"Then why were you with Hannah?" she asked "She's your partner now, Booth. You can't be rude to her when you wouldn't be to me, no matter the situation. You need to apologise to her."

"I will. Tomorrow." I assured her

She smiled at me warmly… "Good."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I lifted my head from where I'd been working on some case files as Booth made his way out of our en-suite after showering, his bare torso on display as he towel dried his hair before moving back into the bathroom, laying it over the glass door of the shower to dry before moving into the room once again, his naked form on display as he dried himself…

"Are you turned on, Bones?" he asked "You've not been able to take your eyes off me…"

I clenched my thighs together under the comforter, feeling moisture pool between my legs as he looked at me intensely and nodded my head… "Booth."

"Hmm?" he questioned

"I…" I began

"You what, Bones?" he inquired

"How is that you always look so good?" she asked "God, you're handsome."

"Thank you." he replied "And you're beautiful."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you. Can you make love to me please?"

"Because you asked so nicely." he informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

I groaned against Temperance's lips as she took my length in her hand, her thumb rubbing the head as we kissed…

"Temp," I sighed, pulling my lips from hers and resting my forehead against hers "if you do that, this won't last long."

"Are you turned on, Booth?" she inquired

"You know I am." I informed her

She smirked and slid her hand up my chest to my shoulder, sliding it around my neck as she pulled my lips back to hers…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

My legs locked around Booth's neck, the balls of my feet pressing into his shoulder blades as his hands rested on my stomach, holding my hips still as his fingers and mouth set my body alight…

"Booth, I'm so close." I moaned

I slid my hand down my body when he didn't answer, smirking as he glared at me as he batted my hand away as I pressed a single finger to my clit…

SEELEY'S POV:

I slid my hands under Temperance's thighs and lifted them around my waist as she pulled me to her and pressed her lips to mine, her hands sliding down across my shoulders to my biceps, her nails sinking into the skin, making me hiss and groan as I filled her to the hilt…

"Booth." she moaned

"Do you have any idea how beautiful are, right in this very moment?" I questioned

She shook her head as she pulled her lips from mine… "Booth, please."

I lifted and pulled all the way out before sliding back in, starting with short and sharp thrusts that made her whimper and her nails sink into my skin before giving one long, hard thrust that filled her to the hilt and made her cry out my name…

"I'm close, Temp." I whispered into her ear, grazing my teeth across the skin

"Let go." she replied "I'll be right behind you."

"What if I want you to cum first?" I questioned

"Is that a challenge?" she asked

I lifted my head to look at her, a smirk on her face. Giving a long, hard thrust, I smirked as she threw her head back and cried out my name, her walls clenching around my length, back arching, hips lifting off the bed as she came…

"Next time." I informed her

"Deal." she replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth slid a pair of boxers onto his body and climbed into bed beside me, wrapping me in his arms and pressing his lips to my forehead…

"There's something I didn't tell you about when your Mom came to see me." I admitted

"Hmm?" he asked, fingers stroking through my hair

"I told her I wanted her to be a part of our baby's life," I informed him "but not your Dad. Did I do the right thing?"

"Yeah," he replied "yeah you did."

"Really?" I inquired as I sat up, leaning on my side as best I could to look at him

He nodded his head… "Dad ruined my childhood. I won't have him do the same for our son or daughter."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his… "And your Mom?"

"If she wants to be a part of his or her life then she can be," he replied "that's her call."

I nodded my head in agreement… "What do you think she'll do?"

"I honestly don't know." he admitted "But either way, I'm just glad our child has your parents if neither of mine are involved."

"Yeah." I replied as I lay back down, resting my head on his chest "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you." he informed me, resting his hand on my stomach "Always."

 **Booth's Mum made a reappearance, and things are still tense! Will his Mum decide to be a part of her grandchild's life, I wonder?**


	45. Chapter 45

SEELEY'S POV:

I cupped the back of my head in my hands, groaning as I stared at the mountain of paperwork piled on my desk when my phone ringing cut through the silence. Picking it up and seeing the caller ID was Hannah, I sighed and ignored it, the ringing stopping and starting again as I went back to the paperwork…

"Hannah, you know I'm working late to get this paperwork fini…" I began

"Seeley Booth!" she proclaimed "Come and join me!"

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"I'm a little bit inebriated, yes." she replied

I sighed heavily… "Where are you?"

"Are you going to be my knight in shining armor, Special Agent Booth?" she questioned

"You're my partner." I informed her "Partners take care of one another. Where are you?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, Booth," I sighed as I got his voicemail "I know you said you were working late but I didn't think it'd be this late. Hope you're okay. I love you."

Hanging up the phone, I put his dinner into the oven and made my way upstairs, smiling warmly to myself as the baby started kicking…

"I know, baby," I whispered as I walked into our bedroom "I miss Daddy too."

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way into the Founding Fathers, seeing Hannah propped up at the end of the bar, her mouth wrapped around an empty shot glass. Pushing my way through the crowds, I made my way over to her…

"You came!" she proclaimed

"I told you I would." I replied

"You're a very good man, Agent Booth." she informed me

"Thanks. What's happened, Hannah?" I questioned

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you." she replied

"I think you've had enough. C'mon, up we go." I proclaimed, helping her off the barstool to her feet

Supporting her weight, I grabbed her coat and handbag and escorted her out of the bar, flanking down a cab, helping her into it and putting her seatbelt on, setting her coat and handbag by her feet…

"I just want someone who'll love me, like the way you love Dr. Brennan." she sighed

"You'll find someone one day, Hannah." I assured her "But for now, you need to go home because you're drunk and you need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." she replied

"Hannah…" I sighed

"Dr. Brennan's very lucky. I hope she knows that." she admitted

I smiled weakly as her eyes dropped shut and closed the door, moving to the front of the cab…

"Here you go, bud," I greeted the cab driver as I handed him some money "this is for the ride, and there's a little extra if you get her inside safe and sound."

"She better not throw up in my cab!" he proclaimed

I glanced back at Hannah, seeing she was falling asleep and shook my head… "I don't think that'll be a problem. We got a deal? And if you even think of pocketing the money I gave you or try anything with her, I'll know."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as I flashed my FBI badge and nodded his head. Nodding my head in agreement, I gave him her address and shut the door on her, watching as the cab drove off down the street…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Booth as the front door opened "where've you been?"

"Sorry, Hannah had some drama and drunk dialled me." he informed me

"Right." I replied

"And I put her in a cab and sent her home." he admitted

"I wish you'd called." I informed him

"I'm sorry, I was going to call you before she rang but then she did and I got too preoccupied in making sure she got home safe." he replied "I had to take care of her."

I nodded my head and moved towards him, my eyes drifting to his tie as I loosened it and slid it up and over his head… "You're a very good man, Booth."

"And you're a very lucky woman." he informed me

"Modest." I replied, chuckling as I spoke

"No, Hannah says you're a very lucky woman." he explained

"I am." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so I leant against him, my hands curling in the collar of his shirt as he pressed his lips to mine…

 **What will the atmosphere between Booth and Hannah be like in the morning? And will she explain why she got so drunk? And what's next for Booth and Brennan?**


	46. Chapter 46

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, smiling warmly to myself as I felt Booth's arm around my waist, his hand splayed on my stomach protectively, his other resting on the pillow I'd been laid on, his fingers tangled in my hair. Stretching, I moaned softly as I felt his morning erection press into my bottom and smiled to myself once again, reaching my hand behind me to stroke him softly…

SEELEY'S POV:

I groaned as I came to, feeling Temperance's hand on my length. Leaning closer to her, I pressed my lips to the skin of her neck, smiling against her skin as I heard a soft moan leave her lips…

"Morning." I whispered, my lips vibrating against her skin

"Morning." she mirrored as I pressed another kiss to her skin "Booth…"

"Mm?" I questioned

"We don't have time." she replied

"Time for what?" I asked, another moan escaping her lips as I dragged my lips across her skin

"Time for this." she sighed

I smirked as I pulled my lips from her neck and brought my hand that had been laid on her stomach to her hip, sliding my hand into the material of the pyjama bottoms she was wearing, cupping her mound through her panties…

"God!" she whimpered, her hips pushing back against me

"I can't let you go to work like this." I informed her "It wouldn't be fair to leave you so unsatisfied."

"I agree." she replied

"But you said we didn't have time, remember?" I inquired

"It's in a girl's prerogative to change her mind." she informed me "Touch me, Booth."

I allowed my lips to resume their movement on the skin of her neck whilst my hand slid inside her panties, brushing two fingers through her folds as my thumb brushed over her clit…

"Oh, Booth." she moaned "More."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

In seconds, my pyjama bottoms and panties were in a heap at the end of the bed and the t-shirt of Booth's I'd worn to bed the night before was up above my breasts, one of Booth's hands touching them, working me closer and closer to the edge as his other lifted my leg over his thigh, brushing my skin as I slid my hand behind me to stroke him, my hips pushing backwards as he rocked his forwards, the head of his length brushing my opening…

"Booth." I moaned

Booth moved closer to me, his length sliding further into me until I was full to the hilt. Reaching for the hand that was playing with my breasts, I covered it with mine and began to pinch at my sensitive nipples, a groan leaving his lips and vibrating against my skin as he began to slowly rock his hips…

SEELEY'S POV:

I brushed my hand down Temperance's skin from her breasts to her stomach, her hips jerking against mine as I slid one finger down and brushed her clit…

"Booth…" she whimpered

He gave a hard thrust as I lifted my hand and wound it around his neck, pulling him closer to me, our lips meeting in a slow and lazy kiss…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"A very satisfying way to start the morning, I must say." I informed Booth as he walked through from our en-suite

"You're welcome." he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "What're you going to do about Hannah?"

"Do I have a right to ask her what's going on?" he asked as he began to dress, moving over to his closet

"I think you do," I informed him "she's your partner, and you have a right to know what's going on if it's going to affect her job, which today it probably will, given how drunk you said she was last night. You're a good, kind, caring man, Booth. Be a friend to her."

He smiled at me warmly and I moved over to him as he finished buttoning up his shirt and took the tie that he held in his hand from him, sliding it under his collar and fastening it… "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied "Lunch at the diner?"

"Temperance Brennan, are you asking me on a date?" he asked

I shook my head and rolled my eyes… "Why yes, Seeley Booth, I think I am."

He glared at me playfully before pressing his lips to mine. Pulling away, I turned and made my way into the en-suite, shutting the door to behind me, chuckling as I heard him groan as I set the shower running…

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen at the Hoover building, pausing momentarily as I saw Hannah leant against the counter, a cup of coffee in front of her…

"Sore head?" I asked

"Agent Booth!" she proclaimed "Sore everything, actually. I'm having visions of dancing on a bar."

"Well if you did, you did it before I got to you." I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"You don't remember calling me?" I inquired

"Oh, God!" she replied "What did I do?"

"You called me and asked me to come for a drink with you," I informed her "I declined, got you into a cab and sent you home, paying the driver to get you inside."

"That's how I made it home…" she sighed

"Yep." I replied "Maybe you should go home, take a sick day?"

"You don't want to work with me?" she questioned "Did I do or say something? Because if I did, I'm extremely sorry, I…"

"No," I interjected, cutting her off mid-sentence "but you're in no state to work today, so go home, rest up and come back in tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I need you at the top of your game as my partner, Hannah; you know that, and today you're not."

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly… "Okay, Agent Booth. Thank you."

"One question before you go if you don't mind." I proclaimed as she began to make her way out

"Sure." she replied "It's the least I can do."

"What made you get so drunk?" I asked

"It doesn't matter." she assured me "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"It does matter if it's going to affect your job." I informed her

"It won't," she replied "not again, I promise."

I nodded my head… "Okay. Go home."

 **What could be going on with Hannah, do you think?**


	47. Chapter 47

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Yes, we'll see you then. Okay, love you too. Safe journey, bye." I proclaimed as I hung up the phone

"Should I be concerned you're telling someone else you love them?" Booth asked as I walked into the kitchen

"If it wasn't my Mom then yeah." I informed him "But as it is, you don't have anything to worry about."

"How are they?" he questioned "Did I forget we're seeing them?"

I shook my head… "Apparently Mom and Angela have been talking and they're getting together to throw me a baby shower this weekend, so Mom and Dad will be here on Saturday morning."

"Okay." he replied "What's wrong?"

"What?" I inquired as I moved over to the fridge

"What's wrong?" he questioned "Why aren't you excited about this baby shower? Whatever one of those is…"

"Because I don't have many female friends," I admitted "I have Angela and Cam at the lab and that's it."

"What about that new intern who's dating Sweets? Daisy, is it?" he asked

"You think I should suggest they invite an intern to my baby shower to boost numbers?" I inquired

"It won't hurt." he replied "Can you not think of anyone else you want to invite?"

"Well I know Jack will be there because he's Angela's husband," I informed him "and Dad will be there because he'll be helping Mom. And you'll be there too, and I'm guessing Arastoo will be as well."

"Why will he be there?" he questioned

"Do I know a piece of gossip you don't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Apparently so." he replied "Well?"

"He and Cam are in a relationship." I informed him "Have been for quite some time according to Angela who caught them together. So yeah. I guess that'll be it. And you can invite Hannah if you like."

"Why would I want to invite Hannah?" he inquired

"Because she's your partner, and she's been out with our group of friends before," I replied "and it'd be rude if we didn't. You can ask her, even if you do hope she doesn't say yes."

He nodded his head… "I'll ask."

I smiled at him warmly… "Would you be able to drop me off at the lab on your way in?"

He nodded his head… "Sure."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" I asked Hannah as I threw the case file onto my desk

"Sorry." she replied as she shook her head

"I gave you the day off to sort yourself out," I informed her "and you assured me that whatever was going on with you wouldn't affect your work, but it obviously is."

She nodded her head in agreement… "There's something I have to tell you, Agent Booth. I haven't been completely honest."

"Okay," I replied "what is it?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "I'm jealous."

"Of what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Dr. Brennan. And you." she informed me

"Pardon?" I asked

"I hate myself but I wish it was me you came home to instead of her. I wish it was me you were engaged to, me that was carrying your child. I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel." she admitted

"Hannah," I sighed "I'm with Bones – Dr. Brennan. She's the love of my life. We've been together since we were teenagers and you know that, and yes, we've had our differences and we've had time apart but we've come back together and she's supported me through everything. She's my lifeline. I' sorry that this will hurt you but I'm never, ever going to leave her, not for you, not for anyone."

She nodded her head in understanding… "I understand. I just had to tell you."

"Right." I replied "Well I think the best thing for all of us would be for you to be assigned a new partner."

"Is that really necessary?" she questioned

"You don't think it is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I can keep a handle on things." she assured me

I inhaled and exhaled a breath before nodding my head… "One week. You have one week to prove yourself to me and if by the time that week's out and we're still having problems, I'm going to have to go to Cullen, do you understand?"

She nodded her head… "I understand, Agent Booth."

"Good." I replied

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Booth as I walked into the lounge, seeing him with his head resting back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed as he nursed a glass of scotch

"Hmm, yeah," he replied "yeah, I'm fine."

"If I had to hazard a guess I'd say you're far from fine," I admitted "what is it, Booth? You've been weird ever since you got home."

"It's Hannah." he informed me, sighing heavily as he spoke

"What about Hannah?" I questioned

"I don't think I should tell you." he admitted

"We don't keep secrets, Booth," I replied "that's our thing. What is it?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat up straight, setting his glass on the coffee table in front of us before turning to me, taking his hand in mine… "She told me she's jealous."

"Of what?" I inquired

"You and me; us. Our life." he informed me

"Right." I replied

"That's all you can say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned "Do you want me to go crazy and scratch her eyes out? Mark my territory like I did the night at the bar?"

"I don't know." he admitted "But I guess I expected more of a reaction."

"Why?" I asked "I trust you, Booth. I know you wouldn't hurt me or betray me so there's no need for me to react."

"You know that I love you, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "And I love you too."

He smiled at me warmly and leant in, pressing his lips to mine softly before pulling away, resting his forehead against mine for a minute before pressing his lips to mine once more, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to rest against his chest…

 **Were you expecting that from Hannah? And are you glad that what she's said hasn't affected Booth and Brennan?**


	48. Chapter 48

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"It's so good to see you." I informed Mom as we pulled apart and I moved to hug Dad

"Are you excited?" she asked as Dad and I pulled apart, the two of them placing a hand on my stomach

I nodded my head, turning as I heard Booth's footsteps make their way down the stairs and smiled at him warmly…

"Sorry," he sighed as he shook Dad's hand "I got in late from the office last night and slept in. How was your journey?"

"Good," Dad replied "smooth. Could use a coffee though."

"Right this way." Booth informed him as he moved through to the kitchen

As I was about to follow, Mom took a hold of my hand and I turned back to her…

"Is everything okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I just wanted to give you this."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as she reached into her bag and pulled out my old blanket. Taking it from her, I smiled at her warmly… "Mom."

"It used to soothe you instantly," she replied "and I know it'll do the same for your son or daughter."

I pulled her into a hug… "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now shall we go and join the men?" she inquired

I nodded, taking a hold of her hand as she went to grab the cases… "Booth will sort them."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Your Mom and Dad are settled," I informed Temperance as I made my way through to the kitchen "they're just going to freshen up before people start arriving. Now tell me, why couldn't we hire somewhere for this baby shower?"

"Because you would only moan about the cost as well as everything else!" Angela proclaimed as she made her way into the house

"Come on in, Ange." I replied

"Thanks. Now are you going to be moaning the entire day?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I held my hands up in defence and pressed my lips to Temperance's cheek as I moved past her to grab myself a cup of coffee…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Angela questioned as she refilled my glass full of orange juice

"I am, thank you." I replied as I rose to my feet "I'm going to go and mingle."

She smiled at me warmly… "Your Mom wants to do presents soon too."

Nodding my head in understanding, I began to make my way through to the lounge where most of the guests were congregated, lifting my head and looking up as I heard the door open and close, seeing Hannah stood in the hallway…

"What're you doing here?" I asked as I walked through to her

"Angela invited me." she informed me

"And you didn't think to say no, given you told my fiancé you were in love with him?" I questioned

"I didn't use the word love." she replied

"You may as well have done. You told him you were jealous, which implies that you feel something for him." I informed her

"I... I can't believe he told you." she admitted

"We're honest with one another. Always." I replied

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Yeah, I see that now."

"Be honest with me, what did you think would happen if you told him?" I inquired "Did you think that he'd what? Forget me and his unborn child exist, kiss you and run off into the sunset with you? Because I've got news for you; Booth doesn't run away from his responsibilities. He never has and he never will."

"I don't know what I thought would happen, but I needed to tell him how I felt," she informed me "I needed him to know."

"And if he had kissed you?" I asked "Not that he would but what would you have done? Knowing about me waiting at home for him?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "I…"

"Yeah, I think you should." I replied

She smiled at me weakly and held a bag out in front of me… "I am sorry."

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'm disappointed." Angela admitted as she made her way into the kitchen from the backyard as the baby shower was wrapping up

"What about?" I questioned

"That Hannah didn't show," she informed me "as your partner, I thought she would've."

"You invited her?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Yeah, I did. The few times she's been out with us, she's been a good laugh and she actually seems pretty cool. Any idea why she didn't show?"

"No idea." I replied "I'm gonna go and check on Bones."

I made my way out of the room and up the stairs, seeing Temperance stood in the now completed nursery, looking up at the mural Angela had painted…

"Hey." I greeted her "I thought you were going for a lay down?"

"Hey," she mirrored "I was, but I wanted to come in here for a minute, just to take a breath."

"You okay?" I questioned as I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder

She nodded her head… "I saw Hannah."

"She showed?" I asked

"You knew she was coming?" she inquired, turning to face me

"Ange just told me downstairs." I informed her "When did you see her?"

"She arrived not long before we did the presents." she replied

"And what happened?" I inquired

"We talked about what she'd told you," she informed me "and I asked her what she would've done if you had of kissed her when she told you how she felt."

"Right…" I replied "And what did she say?"

"Her silence spoke volumes." she admitted, smiling at me weakly

"I'd never do that though," I informed her "you know that, right?"

She nodded her head… "I just wanted to know."

"I get it." I assured her "But I thought you said you weren't going to mark your territory?"

"I wasn't," she replied "but I saw her and decided to confront her. And please don't think it's not because I don't trust you, because I do. It's her I don't trust."

"I know." I informed her as I pressed my lips to her forehead "C'mon, let's go and get you to bed."

"I should be helping out…" she admitted

"Everyone's got everything under control," I assured her as I took her hand and led her from the nursery to our bedroom "c'mon. Lay down."

"Only if you lay with me." she replied

"I think I could be tempted." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly before moving to the bed, kicking off her shoes before moving to lay down, sighing as she rested her head back against the pillows…

"Better?" I questioned as I came to join her

"Better." she mirrored "But it'd be even better if you joined me too."

I smiled at her warmly as she turned onto her side and kicked off my shoes too, moving onto the bed before turning on my side to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to me, her head coming to rest on my chest as I rolled onto my back, taking her hand that was resting against the material of my shirt in my hand as I stroked my fingers through her hair…

"I love you." I whispered

 **So Brennan and Hannah have come face-to-face after what Hannah told Booth, at her baby shower of all places! What's next, I wonder?**


	49. Chapter 49

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"So that's it? Everything's organized?" I asked Booth as I turned to face him that morning

He nodded his head… "Looks like it, yeah."

"Can you believe in 3 weeks time, we're going to be husband and wife?" I questioned as I wound my arms around his neck

He shook his head as he pressed his lips to mine and lifted me onto the counter, a squeal escaping my lips as he did… "And in 6 weeks, we're going to be parents."

I smiled at him warmly, sighing as he pulled his lips from mine, allowing them to slide across to my neck as he fiddled with the ties of my dressing gown…

"Booth…" I whispered

"Hmm?" he inquired

"I have to go to work." I informed him

"If I remember rightly, Cam said your maternity leave has started." he replied

"Fine," I sighed "you have to go to work."

He shook his head, resting his forehead against my chest as he pushed the material of my dressing gown from my shoulders, his lips pressing kisses to the skin as he pulled the material of the strappy top I'd been wearing underneath down, a moan leaving my lips as he cupped my breasts, his thumbs flicking at my nipples, my hand flying to his head, fingers tangling in his hair as he lowered his mouth, his eyes lifting to watch me as he rolled his tongue around the bud…

"I have a proposition." he admitted

"Right now?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I bet I can make you orgasm, just by touching your breasts."

"So you won't touch me anywhere else?" I asked

He shook his head, his hand cupping my breast once again… "Only here."

"Okay." I replied "Deal. What do I get if you lose?"

"I won't lose." he assured me

"Very confident," I proclaimed "we have to agree on something. You know I can hold out…"

"You used to be able to, before your sex drive heightened during your second and third trimester." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "If you lose, I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Sounds reasonable." he replied "But you know I'd let you do that anyway, win or lose."

"A girl's gotta get something out of it, hasn't she?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head as he pressed his lips to mine softly… "Take off your top."

I swallowed once again, my eyes meeting his dark gaze as I pulled the top over my head, his lips descending on my breasts once again…

SEELEY'S POV:

I smirked against Temperance's skin as her legs locked around my waist, the balls of her feet pressing against my bum and pulling me closer to her and the counter. Sliding an arm around her waist, I pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, keeping my mouth on her breast…

"Booth…" she whimpered as I sucked at the skin and moved to the other one "Oh, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth. Fuck!"

I pulled away from her, watching as the pleasure took over her body, her head tipped back, mouth parted, eyes closed and breathing labored. Smiling to myself, I watched as she came down, her eyes opening and meeting mine…

"Looks like you win." I informed her

"Looks that way." she replied as she reached for her top and pulled it back over her body "I think you need to go and take a cold shower."

I glanced down at my pyjama pants and smiled as I lifted my head… "Don't you want to take care of it?"

She shook her head as she grabbed her dressing gown and moved down from the counter, taking my hands as she regained her balance… "You're going to be late for work."

"Are you serious?" I asked

She nodded her head… "We'll continue this tonight."

"Temp…" I sighed

"Gives you an incentive to palm the paperwork onto someone else for a change." she replied, placing her hand on my chest as she pressed her lips against mine "I'm going to get dressed and then go for a walk. I'll see you tonight."

"Seriously?" I questioned

"Yes." she informed me "The baby likes it when I…"

"I'm not talking about your walk," I admitted "I'm talking about what just happened. Are you serious about continuing this tonight and not right now?"

She nodded her head… "You were the one who proposed the challenge, and what I'd get if I lost, and told me that I'd be able to do whatever I wanted to do to you either way, and right now, I want to make you wait until tonight, so go and get a shower. You don't want Cullen on your back making you work late now, do you?"

I shook my head… "You're a tease."

"I know." she replied, smiling at me warmly as she made her way out of the room "Shower, Booth."

 **Don't know what possessed me to write this in all honesty, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. The wedding's all planned and is happening very soon, what will happen, I wonder?**


	50. Chapter 50

SEELEY'S POV:

The end of the day came and I sighed with relief as I switched my computer off. Grabbing my jacket from where it had been draped on the back of my chair, I turned as I heard my office door open…

"Sweets, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Do you have time for a couple of beers before you head home to Dr. Brennan?" he questioned

I shook my head… "I would but she's been home all day on her own so I wanna spend some time with her."

"Okay." he replied "Another time then."

"What's going on, Sweets?" I inquired

"Daisy and I had a fight." he informed me

"You two always work it out. I don't see this time being any different." I admitted "Just give it time."

He smiled at me weakly… "Thanks. Say hi to Dr. Brennan for me."

"I will." I informed him, patting his shoulder before he left my office

"Agent Booth!" Hannah's voice called as I made my way to the lifts

"Can it not wait till tomorrow, Hannah?" I questioned

She shook her head… "I've been to see Cullen and told him that we can't work together anymore."

"Right." I replied "What did you tell him when he asked why?"

"I told him that we clashed," she informed me "butted heads on cases. He's assigning you a new partner starting next week."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "Have a nice life, Agent Booth."

I smiled at her warmly… "You too."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Temp!" Booth's voice called as he made his way into the house "Temp, you home?"

"Upstairs!" I replied

I sighed heavily as I looked into the mirror that was attached to my wardrobe, my head turning as I heard Booth make his way across the landing and into our bedroom…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored

"What're you doing?" he asked

"Trying to find something to wear." I informed him

"Why?" he questioned

"Because Angela's invited us over to hers and Jack's place for dinner." I replied "But everything I put on I just feel fat and frumpy in."

"You're far from fat and frumpy." he informed me as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "You're beautiful, and you're even sexier to me now you're carrying our child."

I smiled at him warmly… "I am?"

He nodded his head as he turned me to face him… "Yeah."

"Prove it to me." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and captured my lips in his, one arm sliding around my bare waist to unclasp my bra…

"You remember this morning?" he asked as he lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth "You remember how I made you cum, just by touching you here?"

I nodded my head, heat pooling in my panties… "I remember."

"I thought the sight of you orgasming was beautiful to begin with, but now you're pregnant, it's even better." he informed me "I know some men find their partner's sex drives during pregnancy irritating, but I don't. I'm just as attracted to you now as I was when we first met."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Booth."

"Mm?" he questioned, moving his mouth to my other breast

"Make love to me." I begged as I slid my fingers through his hair "Please."

SEELEY'S POV:

I guided Temperance down onto my length, keeping my hands on her hips for support as hers came to rest on my stomach as she began to rock back and forth slowly…

"You feel so good, Booth." she whispered as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip

I sat up, smiling as she moaned loudly as I sank deeper into her and pressed my lips to her chest, allowing my hands to drift upwards to her breast, rubbing her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her tightly as her orgasm crashed over her without warning, her body stilling, her walls clenching my length…

"Fuck." she sighed

Sliding my hand up her body, I cupped her cheek and pulled her head down, capturing her lips in mine as I rolled us over, reaching for a pillow and sliding it under her before sliding back into her, her hands entwining with mine as I began to thrust, grinding my hips against her clit on every thrust…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth's orgasm pushed me over the edge once more and I clung to him as he buried his head into my neck as we both began to recover…

"Did I prove it to you?" he inquired as he rolled onto his side a few minutes later

I turned my head to him and nodded… "I told Angela we'd be there for 7pm."

He turned his head and glanced at the clock on his nightstand… "We'd better get a shift on then."

"Or we could just cancel?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Bones!" he proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"You really want to cancel?" he asked

"I feel terrible but yeah," I admitted "all I want to do is order takeout, snuggle up on the couch with you and watch a movie, so can you call her, tell her I'm not feeling up to it? Please?"

"Are you going to make it worth my while if I do?" he questioned

I smirked at him as I shifted closer to him and wrapped my hand around his length… "What do you think?"

"Phone!" he proclaimed "Where's my phone?"

I laughed as he moved from the bed and rolled onto my back, watching as he moved around the bedroom, trying to locate his phone…

 **Naughty, naughty Booth and Brennan! And goodbye to Hannah – or is it?**


	51. Chapter 51

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hannah's told Cullen she and I can't work together anymore." Booth informed me as he carried our dinner plates through to the kitchen

"What did she tell him?" I questioned as I followed him through

"That we clashed and butted heads, so she said." he informed me "And she says that Cullen says I'll have a new partner by next week."

"As much as I want this little one to be born happy and healthy, I can't wait for him or her to be born so I can get back out into the field and be your partner again." I admitted

"It'll happen before you know it." he replied, pressing his lips to mine softly "But for now you have to rest and take it easy."

"I know." I informed him "But it's just so boring, sitting around not doing anything all day."

"So you didn't email Cam five times today to try and help out with the case, no?" he asked

"She told you about that?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I love that you're so passionate about your job, but you need to put yourself and your health for a change, as well as our baby's."

"It's hard…" I admitted

"I know," he informed me "but it's only for a few more weeks, and then you can go back to being the crazy, neurotic Temperance Brennan I know and love."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his… "And for that, I'll allow you to pick the film."

"Shouldn't that be happening anyway, seeing as though we ordered Chinese at your request?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at him as I made my way back into the lounge, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind as he caught up to me and followed me through…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Temperance as she came to as I walked out of our en-suite the next morning "you okay?"

She nodded her head and pursed her lips together... "Yeah, fine."

"Sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Just twinges. Braxton Hicks most likely. The midwife did say they'd start the closer labor got."

"Okay." I replied "You call me if you need me though, right?"

"Yeah." she informed me "I'll see you tonight."

I nodded my head in agreement and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers… "I love you."

"Love you too." she mirrored

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You're causing Mommy some pain today, baby." I admitted as I placed my hand on my stomach as I shut the dishwasher door "C'mon, please be good."

I yelped in pain as a sharp pain shot through my stomach and clutched onto the counter as the pain spread through to my back, yelping again, rubbing my stomach to try and ease the pain as it occurred again…

"C'mon, baby, please." I begged

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I felt the pain subside and began to walk through to the lounge, clutching onto the wall as another pain shot through me, my breath hitching in my throat as I felt the wetness on my crotch…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Temperance as I answered her call "Everything okay?"

"No…" she whimpered

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"I think." she began, sobs beginning to fall from her lips

"Baby, just take a breath and tell me what's wrong." I begged "What's happening?"

"I think I'm in labor." she informed me "I think my waters have broken. It's too early, Booth!"

"Okay," I replied "I'm on my way."

"I don't think we've got time, Booth." she admitted "This baby's coming now, I can feel it."

"Right, I'll call the midwife and get her to come to the house, okay?" I questioned as I made my way out of my office "I'm gonna hang up but I need you to stay calm for me and I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Okay." she replied

"Okay." I mirrored "It's all gonna be okay, Temp, I promise you. It's gonna be fine."

 **Is it though? Baby Booth is coming early!**


	52. Chapter 52

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Everything that had happened had been a blur – one minute I'd been on the phone to Booth with him reassuring me everything was going to be okay and the next he was by my side, supporting me as our midwife coached me through labor and delivering our child up to now, where I was sat in the nursery, cradling our hours old, newborn daughter in my arms…

"Hey, how're my two favorite girls?" he asked as he walked into the room

"We're good." I replied as I looked up from her to him and smiled at him warmly "Did you let everyone know?"

He nodded his head… "I said we'd let them know when we were ready for visitors. Ange was desperate to come over."

"She could've done," I informed him "I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but you two need your rest." he replied "So they can wait until tomorrow. Are you sure you don't need to be in hospital longer?"

I shook my head… "We're fine, and the sooner we start to get into a routine, the better. Stop worrying, the doctor checked us both over and we're absolutely fine, and the health visitor is coming tomorrow so we can raise any concerns, if we have any, with her then."

"Okay. You know, while I was on the phone, I was thinking of names…" he admitted

"Yeah?" I questioned as I rocked gently back and forth as she began to whimper

He nodded his head… "You said you wanted something traditional and that meant something, right?"

"Yeah." I replied

"What about Christine Angela?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced down at the baby in my arms and smiled warmly before lifting my head… "It's perfect."

"Yeah?" he inquired

"Yeah." I mirrored "Welcome to the world, Christine Angela Booth."

He smiled at me warmly as I rose to my feet and made my way out of the room, laying her down in her bassinet as I entered our bedroom…

"Why don't you get some rest while she's sleeping?" he suggested, placing his hands on my shoulders

"There's too much to do." I replied, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I spoke

"Like what?" he questioned

"There's laundry that needs to be put in the dryer, dishes that need to be done, vacuuming," I informed him "it can't all just be put on hold because we've had a baby."

"It can and it will, at least until tomorrow." he replied "We'll get it sorted together before the health visitor comes, but for now you need to lay down and relax. You gave birth 6 hours ago."

"I don't wanna sleep," I admitted "I just want to watch her, make sure she's okay."

"She's fine." he assured me "She's right next to us. C'mon, come and lie down."

I smiled warmly as I turned and saw him now lying on the bed, his arm open and spread across to my pillow. Kicking off my slippers, I moved onto the bed and closer to him, taking one last glance at baby Christine before burying my head into his chest and closing my eyes, sleep quickly overtaking me…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" Angela inquired as I opened the front door to her and Jack the next afternoon

"She's just finished feeding her," I informed her as I shut the door "they'll be down in a minute."

"Is she okay?" she asked

I nodded my head… "They're both fine. The health visitor has been and checked them both, as well as the doctor at the hospital yesterday. Everything's fine."

"Hey, guys." Temperance spoke as she began to make her way down the stairs

"Hey, sweetie." Angela greeted her "Oh my God, she's precious."

"Do you want to hold your goddaughter?" she asked

"What?" Angela inquired

"Your goddaughter," Temperance replied "we want you and Jack to be her godparents."

"Seriously?" Jack questioned

I nodded my head… "We couldn't think of two better people."

"We'd be honored, right, Ange?" Jack asked

"Of course." Angela replied "What have you guys called her?"

"Christine Angela." Temperance informed her "She's called Christine Angela."

"Oh my God," she proclaimed "Bren!"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I turned my head to see Booth making his way out into the backyard as I sat by the pool, my feet in the water as I finished the last of my decaf coffee as he joined me, setting a bottle of beer down on the patio beside him as well as the baby monitor…

"She go down okay?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "She was asleep again by the time I finished changing her."

I smiled at him warmly and shifted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder… "Isn't this crazy?"

"Isn't what crazy?" he asked

"This," I replied "you and me, engaged to be married, parents, running a home?"

"No, no I don't think it's crazy. I think it's what was meant to be." he informed me

"Fate?" I inquired

"Luck." he admitted "After everything that happened to me before and also after I met you, I believe that this is the path God put me on, to prove that I'm a better man and a better father than mine ever was."

I smiled at him weakly… "Did you call your Mom to tell her?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't." he informed me

"Don't you think she has the right to know?" I questioned

"Of course I do," he replied "but I don't want him finding out."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take, Booth," I informed him "I want our daughter to know her grandparents."

"You want to take her to see my Dad?" he asked

I shook my head as he pulled away from me… "No. But I want her to know my parents and your Mom. She has a right to know, Booth. You should call her."

"I'll do it tomorrow." he informed me "I promise."

"Okay." I replied, entwining my hand with his as I moved back to him "I love this."

"What?" he inquired

"This," I replied "our life, you, our daughter. I love it all."

"I love it all too." he informed me, pressing his lips to my forehead

 **Welcome to the world, Christine Angela! How will Booth and Brennan adjust to being parents?**


	53. Chapter 53

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"C'mon, baby girl," I begged as I rocked Christine back and forth "c'mon, please. Shush."

I reached for my phone and dialled Booth's number, continuing to rock Christine gently as I waited for him to answer…

"Booth…" he spoke as he answered his phone

"Hey, it's me." I greeted him

"Hey," he mirrored "sorry, I didn't even check the caller ID. Everything okay? Why is Christine crying?"

"I don't know." I admitted "I've done everything I can think of; I've fed her, I've changed her, I've burped her, but she won't stop crying."

"Have you tried putting her in her stroller and taking her for a walk?" he suggested

"No." I replied "Do you think that'll work? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with her? She just won't stop crying, Booth."

"Just give it a try, and if she's still crying when you get home call me again." he informed me "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I mirrored

BOOTH'S POV:

"How's fatherhood?" Sweets asked as he walked into my office

"Good." I replied "Apart from the sleepless nights. A guy needs his 8 hours."

"Once you get her into a routine, I'm sure things will start to get better. What about Dr. Brennan?" he questioned "How's she adjusting? Especially with you being back at work?"

"She's not doing bad, although she is worried that Christine won't stop crying." I admitted "That was her on the phone just before you walked in."

"Sorry, do you need to go or…?" he inquired

I shook my head… "I suggested she take her for a walk in her stroller. That always seems to do the trick."

BRENNAN'S POV:

I sighed with relief as I checked on Christine, seeing she was now sound asleep in her stroller and turned onto our street, making my way back towards the house. Shutting the door quietly as I entered, I moved to her stroller and gently lifted her out of it, making my way up the stairs and settling her in her Moses basket in her nursery, moving through to the bathroom to run a bath…

BOOTH'S POV:

"Hey," Bones greeted me as I walked into the bathroom after work that afternoon "you're back early."

"I got worried when you didn't call me back so called it a day early." I informed her "Christine finally went to sleep?"

She nodded her head… "Yes, finally. I don't get it, while you've been home she's been an angel but now you're back at work it's as if she can tell and is torturing me!"

"You're being paranoid." I replied "C'mere."

She smiled at me warmly as she moved to the side of the tub and cupping her cheek, I pressed my lips to hers softly…

BRENNAN'S POV:

"Turn around." Booth murmured against my lips

"What?" I questioned

"You're tense," he replied "I can tell. I'm gonna rub your shoulders."

I smiled at him warmly and turned, exhaling a breath as I felt his hands touch my skin, goosebumps arising as he did… "God, that feels good!"

BOOTH'S POV:

I lowered my head to Temperance's skin, pressing my lips to the skin of her neck…

"Booth…" she whispered

"Mm?" I asked

"Don't stop." she replied

I smiled against her skin and continued to press feather light kisses, skimming them across her back and shoulders, my hands sliding to her front, a moan escaping her as I cupped her breasts, brushing my thumbs over her nipples, her chest pushing against my hand…

"Booth." she whimpered "Touch me, please."

BRENNAN'S POV:

I turned my head as Booth removed his hands from me completely, smiling warmly as I watched him remove his suit jacket before proceeding to strip completely, stepping into the bath and turning the hot water tap on once again as he sat down, his back against the back of the tub. Switching the tap off once the water was hot enough, I moved to lean back against him, his hands wasting no time in coming into contact with my skin once again as he slid his hand down my front, slipping it beneath the water, running it along my mound…

"Booth." I sighed, tipping my head back against his shoulder

His lips found the skin of my neck and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, hissing as he pushed two fingers into me unexpectedly…

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, sliding my hand around the wrist of the hand that was pleasuring me, his free hand taking a hold of mine as he lowered it to my mound too…

"Touch your clit." he whispered into my ear

Doing as he said, I brushed my thumb over my clit, pressing harder with every stroke of Booth's fingers, my orgasm hurtling over me unexpectedly, my body relaxing back against Booth's as I recovered…

"Wow." I sighed

"Wow indeed." he mirrored

I smirked as I felt his erection against my bum and rose to my feet, holding onto the wall for balance as I did my best to steady my legs. Wrapping a towel around my body, I pulled the plug from the bath and held out a towel for Booth, wrapping it around him before sliding my arms around his waist, running one hand up his back to his neck, pulling him down so I could meet his lips in a kiss…

"Now you've taken care of me, I think it's time I took care of you." I informed him

"I like the sound of that." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and took a hold of his hand, leading him into our bedroom. Placing my hands on the front of his towel, I tipped my head back as I heard Christine begin to whimper…

"I'll go." he informed me

"You sure?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "If she needs feeding, I'll bring her in."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Sorry."

He reciprocated my warm smile and pressed his lips to mine softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

BOOTH'S POV:

I walked back through to mine and Bones's bedroom after settling Christine, smiling warmly as I saw she was curled up on the bed fast asleep. Pulling a pair of boxers and jogging bottoms onto my body, I moved onto the bed too, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind…

"Mm," she sighed "I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I replied, pressing my lips to the shell of her ear "You're tired, I'm tired."

"But…" she began

"It's fine." I assured her "When you're ready, we'll arrange for someone to look after Christine and I'm going to take you somewhere proper, and I'm going to spend the entire night making love to you without any interruptions."

"Booth…" she whimpered

"Does that make you hot?" I asked as I nibbled on the skin of her ear "Just the thought?"

She nodded her head and moaned softly as I slid my hand under the old FBI t-shirt of mine she was wearing, stroking my fingers across the skin of her stomach…

"I'm gonna take my time," I informed her "and reacquaint myself with every single part of your body, and you're going to be begging me to make you cum."

"Booth." she moaned

I slid my hand from her stomach and cupped her through the pyjama bottoms she was wearing, swallowing a lump in my throat as I felt her heat… "God."

"I need you now." she informed me

I tugged on her waist and she turned to face me, her hands cupping my cheeks as our lips crashed together. Sliding her arms around my neck, I rolled her under me, dragging my lips from hers to her jaw, sliding them down to her neck as I began to remove her pyjama bottoms…

BRENNAN'S POV:

Booth entwined his hand with mine, lifting them to lay above my head on my pillow as he slid into me, a relieved and contented sigh escaping my lips. Sliding my free arm around his neck, I pulled him down, his body resting against mine as he began to move torturously slow, his hips rocking slowly back and forth, our bodies so close together that every movement rubbed his pubic bone against my clit, the two of us quickly falling over the edge, our lips meeting in a slow, languid kiss…

"I still want what you said," I informed him "a night, just you and me, no interruptions."

"Okay." he replied as he pressed his lips to the skin of my neck "Our wedding night."

"God!" I proclaimed

"What?" he asked, lifting his head from the crook of my neck

"I've been so wrapped up in Christine and motherhood that I forgot our wedding is in less than 2 weeks." I informed him

"I know." he replied, smirking as he spoke "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Booth."

"Who says I'm taking your name?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He pulled back to look at me… "It's tradition."

"You know I'm not a traditionalist." I replied

"Are we seriously having this discussion?" he asked

I nodded my head… "What about you taking my name?"

"Seeley Brennan?" he questioned "Really?"

"Why not?" I inquired "It's better than Temperance Booth."

"I like the sound of that." he admitted

I pursed my lips together… "Hmm."

"What was that "hmm" for?" he inquired

I whimpered as he pulled out of me and rolled to his side of the bed before turning to him… "I like it too."

"What?" he asked

"I like the sound of Temperance Booth." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek, pressing his lips to mine…

 **Not long till the wedding! Will all go to plan?**


	54. Chapter 54

BOOTH'S POV:

"Booth's not gonna like this." I heard Hodgins admit as I made my way to a table in the diner

"Booth's not gonna like what?" I asked as I sat down opposite him and Angela

He slid the paper across the table to me. Looking from him to the paper, I pulled out my phone… "It's Booth. I need to put an APB out on a Jacob Broadsky. Mid to late forties, large build, dangerous and possibly armed."

"Where's Brennan?" Angela questioned as I hung up the phone

"As far as I know she's at the lab." I replied

Angela shook her head… "She said she had some things to do and then was going to come to the Hoover building to meet you to come here."

Picking up my phone again, I dialled Bones's number…

 _"_ _You've reached the voicemail of Temperance Brennan. Leave your name and if I have time I'll call you back."_

"Bones, it's me," I informed her "me, Ange and Hodgins are at the diner and are just wondering where you are. Call me when you get this, bye."

BRENNAN'S POV:

"I'm picking up an order for Brennan." I informed the store clerk

"When's your big day?" she asked as I pulled my purse from my bag

"Less than 2 weeks." I replied, smiling warmly as I spoke

"Are you excited?" she questioned

"Now that everything's arranged, yes." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she set my package down on the counter. Handing her my card to pay, she returned my card along with a receipt moments later and I thanked her, saying my goodbyes before making my way out of the store to the car park…

BOOTH'S POV:

"We've gotta get back to work." Angela informed us "Do you want me to get Brennan to call you when she gets back to work?"

"I'm sure she'll ring me back when she sees my message but thanks anyway." I replied, smiling at her warmly

She reciprocated my warm smile… "I can see you're worried, but don't be. I'm sure it's all fine."

"I hope so." I admitted

BRENNAN'S POV:

I pulled my phone from my bag as I reached my car, smiling as I saw Booth's caller ID on-screen…

"Hi, Booth," I greeted him as I answered his call, grunting as I bumped into someone "I'm sor – wait, you're…"

BOOTH'S POV:

 _"_ _I'm sor – wait, you're…"_

"Bones?" I asked "Bones, you there?"

The dial tone sounded and I banged my fist on the table as I dialled her number again. Rising to my feet, I threw some bills onto the table and hurried out of the diner…

"Shit!" I proclaimed as her phone went straight to voicemail

BRENNAN'S POV:

I groaned as I came to, pain coursing through my body as I tried as best I could to sit up, noting that my hands and feet were tied…

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living." a male voice proclaimed

"Where am I?" I asked "You drugged me!"

"Correct." he replied "I do have to commend you for fighting me though. You're a good shot."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "How did you get out of prison?"

"Let's not talk about me. We should talk about you." he informed me "When is it you and Seeley are getting married?"

I pursed my lips together… "I'm not answering any of your questions about him, but I warn you, he's going to find you and when he does, you don't stand a chance. I can see from here that your hand isn't properly healed, so he's got the better advantage."

"Ah, well you see, he's compromised." he admitted "Between doing the right thing which is finding me and arresting me, and finding you and killing me for taking you and putting you in danger. Either way he's going to lose, because he's going to have my death on his conscience."

"I won't let that happen." I replied

"You think you can stop him from killing someone who hurts you?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Booth's a good man."

BOOTH'S POV:

"Booth, what's going on?" Angela asked as I hurried into the Jeffersonian, Caroline hot on my heels

"Bones has been taken." I informed her

"How do you know?" she questioned

"I spoke to her before Broadsky took her." I replied

"How do you know Broadsky's the one who's got her?" Caroline inquired

"He's out of jail and Bones is missing. I just know." I informed her "He's got her. Now, Ange, can you think of anything that Bones said that might lead us to where she was when he got her?"

"She said she had to go and pick up wedding supplies." she replied "So I'm assuming the mall…"

"Can you get a satellite image?" I asked "Or some CCTV from the car park? Anything?"

She nodded her head and moved over to her computer, tapping and clicking away, videos of the CCTV from the car park appearing on-screen…

"There!" I proclaimed, pointing to the screen "He knew exactly what he was doing…"

"What can we do to help, Booth?" Angela questioned

"You can carry on what you're doing," I informed her "and follow Broadsky on the CCTV and tell me which direction he headed to and narrow down the search area as much as you can, and then you can pick Christine up from daycare and take her to Max and Christine's, but don't tell them what's going on."

"Booth, I can't lie…" she admitted "They're gonna know I'm hiding something."

"Max is a clever man, Seeley," Caroline informed me "and he can possibly help us."

"How?" I asked "Bones is his daughter. His judgement's impaired."

"And yours isn't, Cherie?" she questioned "She's your fiancée and the mother of your child." "Caroline's right, Booth," Angela replied "Max needs to know. He can help."

"Okay," I sighed "pick Christine up from daycare and take her home with you. You have a key to our place so if you need anything just let yourself in, but just know I'm not gonna stop until I bring her home."

"I know." she informed me, squeezing my shoulder "I know."

 **Were you expecting that? Broadsky's out of jail and has Brennan! What's next?**


	55. Chapter 55

BOOTH'S POV:

"Ange, anything?" I asked as I walked back into her office

"I think I'm getting somewhere." she replied "I tracked his car but once he hit the main roads, it was lost, but I did manage to capture his number plates so I'm running them through the system now."

"And then what?" I questioned

"That should give us his location." she informed me

"Jake's not stupid," I sighed "he could've just dumped his car anywhere."

"But how far would he have got with Dr. B if he did just dump his car?" Hodgins inquired from behind me "And what about being seen? It's broad daylight. When Ange finds his car, it'll narrow down our search area at least."

"Yeah." I replied "Sorry, Ange."

She smiled at me weakly, a beeping from the screen sounding…

"What does that mean?" I questioned

"I've found his car." she informed me "It's by route 40, which is within walking distance to a bunch of abandoned buildings and warehouses."

"Good work, Ange!" I proclaimed, squeezing her arms as I hurried out of the office

BRENNAN'S POV:

"How am I supposed to eat when my hands are tied?" I questioned as Broadsky sat a plate and glass in front of me

"You're a smart woman," he replied "you'll figure it out."

"Booth is gonna find me." I informed him "He'll be working with my team at the Jeffersonian and they're the best in the country. They'll find me and when they do, you're going back to jail to rot!"

"Now, now, why so vicious?" he asked "I've been kind enough to provide you with food and water…"

"Taunting me!" I proclaimed "You're not going to loosen my restraints for fear of me hitting out yet I don't have a gag, which would prevent me from screaming if I wanted to. Prison's changed you. Booth said you were clever…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he moved to a table and picked up a piece of cloth before dousing it in chloroform. Struggling as he grabbed a hold of my arm, he shoved it against my mouth, everything going dark…

BOOTH'S POV:

"I want every square inch of this place searched from top to bottom," I informed the team "you understand? Every warehouse, every building and every piece of land covering it. Let's go!"

"Agent Booth!" an agent proclaimed as I was about to make my way into an outbuilding

"What you got?" I asked as I made my way over

He motioned to behind the warehouse we were stood in front of, a metal shack just in the distance...

"You're with me." I informed him and the other members of the team "Let's go."

I made my way down the path, gun in position as we came closer and closer to the shack. Upon reaching it, I signalled to the two agents opposite me, one of them kicking the door in, my eyes catching sight of Temperance passed out…

"Grab him and cuff him, and call an ambulance, now!" I proclaimed as Broadsky was about to hurry out

Securing my gun, I put it into my holster and hurried over to Temperance, kneeling by her side, easing her up as I held on to her arms…

"Bones, Bones, can you hear me?" I inquired

Her body lulled forward and I wrapped my arms around her, stroking my fingers through her hair as I did…

"You're gonna be fine, Bones." I assured her "I promise, you're gonna be fine. I've got you."

 **Brennan's been found, but her nightmare's far from over unfortunately. What will happen when she regains consciousness?**


	56. Chapter 56

BRENNAN'S POV:

"How long will she be out for?" I heard Booth ask as I came to

"Booth…" I whispered

"Hey," he greeted me, relief flooding his voice "hey. Welcome back."

"What happened?" I questioned

"Broadsky took you," he informed me "but we got him."

"Christine!" I proclaimed

"She's fine." he assured me "She's at daycare and your Dad's picking her up later. When you're feeling up to visitors, I'll get him to bring her in."

"Bring her in where?" I inquired

"The hospital." he informed me

"I don't need to go to the hospital." I sighed

"Yeah, Bones, you do and you are," he replied "we don't know what Broadsky did to you because when we found you, you were unconscious. Can you remember anything? Do you know what he could've used to knock you out?"

"Chloroform." I informed him "I remember him dousing a cloth in it before he covered my mouth with it. I tried to fight it but he was too strong. I'm sorry."

"Hey," he soothed "it's okay. No one's blaming you, but we just want to make sure you're okay, which is why you're going to the hospital. No arguments, okay?"

I nodded my head… "Okay. I have a headache."

"That's normal, Ms. Brennan," an unfamiliar voice informed me "once we're at the hospital, a nurse will administer some painkillers."

"It's Dr. Brennan." I replied

"My apologies. Can you tell me your full name?" he asked

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." I informed him "I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Great stuff." he replied "We're almost at the hospital."

BOOTH'S POV:

"Did you speak to my Dad?" Bones asked as I walked back into her hospital room

I nodded my head… "Christine's fine."

"Good." she replied "Then what is it?"

"What?" I questioned

"There's something you've got to say," she informed me "what is it?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I entwined her hand with mine… "When we found you and I saw you unconscious, for a split second I thought he'd killed you to get back at me. I've never been more scared in all my life, Bones, and I don't want to waste another minute of it and not be able to call you my wife."

"What are you saying, Booth?" she inquired

"Let's get married," I replied "today. I can speak to the hospital chaplain and then run home to get the rings and we could be married by the end of today. Think about it, Bones. Think about how amazing that would be."

"What about everything we've organised?" she asked

"That can all be sorted." I informed her "I want you to be my wife, Bones. I don't want to waste any more time. What do you say? Will you marry me? Today?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "Yes."

BRENNAN'S POV:

"I'm led to believe you have your own vows prepared?" the chaplain questioned

"No, we don't." Booth admitted

"I do." I informed him

"You do?" he asked, turning his head to me

I nodded my head… "May I?"

"Of course." the chaplain replied

Nodding my head in thanks, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before turning to Booth…

"When Broadsky was holding me hostage, all I could think about was you and Christine." I admitted "I was thinking about how much the two of you mean to me and what it'd be like to never see either of you again, and it made me realise just how much I love you both. I love you so much, Booth, I've never felt like this about anyone before; you make my life messy, unfocused, irrational and confusing but also wonderful. I don't want to spend another day without you and I can't wait to call you my husband."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I looked at Booth, his expression unreadable…

"Did I do that wrong?" I inquired worriedly

He shook his head… "Just trying to think about how I can top it."

I smiled at him warmly… "You can try."

He smirked and shook his head… "I know we both remember the day we met, but what you don't know is that I thought to myself that this girl's gonna be a part of my life forever, and now you're going to be. You're going to be my wife and the mother of my children and I couldn't wish for anything more. I know whatever life throws at us, we'll deal with it together, and that you'll always be standing by my side, just like I will be with you. We're not just partners at work, but we're partners outside of work too. We're a team, and we always will be. Calling you my wife will just be the icing on the cake."

"Do you have the rings?" the chaplain asked

Booth nodded and let go of my hands momentarily, setting them on the bed before reaching to pick mine up, as I reached for his…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the chaplain announced "you may kiss the bride."

I smiled at Booth warmly as he leaned in, his lips pressing to mine softly, resting his forehead against mine as he pulled away…

"Hi, husband." I greeted him

"Hi, wife." he mirrored

Smiling at him warmly, I cupped the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips to his once more… "I want to go home."

"I'll go and see what I can sort." he informed me

"Thank you." I replied

 **They're married! Were you expecting that? What's next for our newlywed couple?**


	57. Chapter 57

BOOTH'S POV:

I walked into the lounge after showering, smiling warmly as I saw Bones sat on the couch, cradling Christine in her arms. Moving over to her, I sat down on the couch next to her and draped my arm across the back, running my fingers up and down her arm…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Shouldn't she be in bed by now?"

"Yeah," she replied "but I don't want to put her down."

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm afraid." she admitted

"Of?" I questioned

"Never seeing her again." she replied "What if I don't wake up tomorrow morning?"

"Bones…" I sighed

"I know, it's ridiculous, but I can't help it." she informed me "I don't want to put her down, Booth."

"It's not ridiculous, Bones, not after what you've been through these last couple of days." I replied "So maybe you should consider talking to Sweets?"

"You think I'm crazy?" she inquired

"No, no I don't think you're crazy, but he's a professional. He can help you." I assured her

"I don't need help." she replied "I'm just fine. I'm going to put her to bed and then head to bed myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bones…" I sighed

BRENNAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and sighed heavily as I turned to my side to find Booth asleep next to me. Shuffling closer, I rested my head on his bare chest and stroked my fingernails across his stomach, pulling away slightly as he came to…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored

"You okay?" he asked

"I guess." I replied

"You were tossing and turning in the night," he informed me "nightmares?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "I'm gonna arrange an appointment to see Sweets."

"What changed your mind?" he questioned

"I woke up in the night and just laid there, watching you and Christine sleep and then looked at my engagement and wedding ring and realised this is no start to married life," I admitted "and vowed that I wasn't going to let Broadsky win and get the better of me. He's not going to destroy me."

He smiled at me weakly… "Okay. I'm proud of you."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his softly… "I want to be the best wife and mother I can be. There's something wrong with me; something that needs to be fixed."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bones." he informed me "But you've been through something traumatic. You can't expect everything to just fall back into place."

"I don't expect that, and I know it's going to take time, but I was hoping that it would just happen one day." I replied "But when I laid here last night, I realised it's not all just going to click back into place. I need help to make sense of everything that happened in my head."

"And what if Sweets says something you disagree with?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll try to think before I speak." I informed him "But I can't promise anything."

He smiled at me warmly, leaning forwards to press his lips to mine, Christine's whimpering pulling us apart as our lips were about to meet…

"You have great timing, baby girl." Booth admitted as he moved from the bed to her bassinet "Are you hungry? Let's get you to Mommy then, shall we?"

I smiled warmly as Booth cooed over her before settling her in my arms… "Where're you going?"

"I need to get ready for work." he informed me "We can't all be as lucky as you and get to spend the day at home."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, stroking my hand across Christine's hair as she fed… "You'd better go and shower then. I expect you to make me breakfast before you leave."

"What do you think I am? Superman?" he questioned

"Now there's an image." I replied, smirking at him as he climbed out of bed

He reciprocated my smirk and pressed his lips to mine… "Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

BOOTH'S POV:

I made my way into my office later that morning, stopping in my tracks as I saw Hannah sat in one of the chairs opposite my desk. Continuing into the office, I moved around to my side of the desk, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw the state of her face, cuts and bruises marring her skin…

"Hannah, what happened?" I asked

 **Were you expecting that? Hannah's back, and I think it's safe to say she's not in a good way. What happened, and what will this mean for Booth and Brennan?**


	58. Chapter 58

_"_ _Hannah, what happened?"_

BOOTH'S POV:

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go or what to do." she admitted, her voice breaking as she began to cry

"It's okay." I replied, quickly moving to shut my office door before moving to sit opposite her "Just calm down and tell me what's happened. I can't help you otherwise."

She nodded her head in understanding and inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I shot someone."

"What?" I asked

"I know it was the wrong thing to do but I'm just so sick and tired of being treated as a punching bag," she admitted "I just lost it and shot him."

"Shot who, Hannah?" I questioned

"Derek, my boyfriend," she informed me "the person who did this to me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Why didn't you go straight to the police?"

"Because I know exactly what they'd do," she replied "they'd lock me up and throw away the key. You'll listen to me, you'll understand."

"Hannah, I…" I began

"I made the wrong call though, didn't I?" she inquired "You don't understand, do you?"

"It's not that I don't understand," I informed her "it's just that you haven't gone about things the right way. Why didn't you report him when the abuse started?"

"Because he told me it was my word against his, and no one would believe me because I'm a woman." she replied

"Right. And where's Derek now? What happened after you did what you did?" I asked

"I shot him in the leg," she informed me "and walked out. Left him bleeding and came straight here."

"Are you still at the address I got the cab to drop you off at that night you got drunk?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna get an ambulance out there." I replied "And I'm gonna take a statement from you."

"You're arresting me?" she questioned

"What else am I supposed to do, Hannah?" I inquired

"I thought you'd help me!" she proclaimed

"And I will," I informed her "but I have to go about things the right way because I can't and won't put my job on the line. I have a family to provide for. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump in her throat… "Yeah, I understand."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I made my way to the front door after putting Christine down for her nap, opening it to Angela and Cam…

"Hi." I greeted them, stepping aside to let them in "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted a cuddle with my goddaughter and Cam came along to meet her," Angela informed me "I hope you don't mind us just dropping in like this."

"Of course I don't," I replied "but I do wish you'd called as she's just gone down for a nap."

"We can always come back another day if that's better?" Cam suggested "Maybe we should've been better organised…"

I was about to speak when I heard Christine's cries through the baby monitor and smiled… "Make yourselves at home. I'll bring her down and you can have cuddles; see if that'll get her off to sleep."

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'm being charged, aren't I?" Hannah questioned as I walked back into the interview room

I nodded my head… "I've got Caroline Julian reviewing your case though. She's one of the best there is."

"Right." she replied "What did the paramedics say when you spoke to them about Derek?"

"They've got him to hospital and he's going to be fine. I'm going to the hospital to question him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry that I put you in the position I did." she admitted "But I didn't know who else to turn to, but what you've done, it's the right thing."

I nodded my head… "Be honest with me, was this going on when we were working together? Is that why you got drunk that night?"

She exhaled a breath and nodded her head… "I just wanted it to stop, just for a while. I wanted to forget about it all and just pretend I have a perfect life, like you and Dr. Brennan."

"We don't have a perfect life, Hannah," I replied "no one does."

"But you do have a good life." she informed me "And that's what I want, and thanks to Derek, I'll probably never be able to trust a man again."

I smiled at her weakly… "You will. It'll take time but you will."

"Do you think I'll be granted bail?" she inquired

"I really don't know. That's for the judge to decide." I informed her

"Yeah, of course." she replied "Okay, go ahead, I'm ready. Read me my rights."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Booth as I made my way down the stairs as he walked in the front door "Are you okay?"

"Not really." he replied

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed him into the lounge, watching as he poured himself a large glass of whisky before taking a long sip, exhaling a breath before turning to me "Booth?"

"Hannah came to see me today." he informed me

"Right." I replied "What did she want?"

"She shot someone." he admitted

"What?" I questioned "Who?"

"Her abusive boyfriend," he informed me "she shot him. She was beaten black and blue, Bones."

"And it's brought back memories of your Mom?" I inquired as I moved over to him

He nodded his head… "She was terrified."

"Booth…" I sighed

"I know she's not your favorite person because of what she told me but she's still a person, y'know?" he asked

"I know." I replied "What did you do?"

"I had to arrest her. She's been charged." he informed me

"Oh, Booth." I sighed "I can only imagine how difficult that must've been for you."

"And tomorrow I have to question her boyfriend," he admitted "and I don't know if I can."

"I can always be there with you if you like?" I suggested

"You're not back off maternity leave yet, Bones," he replied "it wouldn't be fair."

"I don't care about fair. I care about you." I informed him "And I care about you being okay, which right now you're obviously not. Why didn't you let another agent take the case?"

"Because Hannah came to me," he admitted "she was in my office when I got there this morning, and I knew from taking one look at her that I'd be the only person she spoke to."

I smiled at him weakly… "You're a good man, Booth."

"Thank you." he replied "I'm gonna go and call my Mom."

"Yeah?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "She doesn't even know Christine's here. I've been meaning to call her for weeks but what with everything, yeah, so I'm gonna go and call her. Ask her if she wants to visit."

"Okay." I replied "And I'll sort something out so I can come with you tomorrow."

"You really don't have to, Bones." he informed me

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." I admitted "I've missed you and I working together."

He smiled at me warmly and leaned in to press his lips to mine… "I've missed it too, Bones.

 **Poor Booth – Hannah's case bringing back memories of his own past, but at least he has Brennan there to get him through! What's next?**


	59. Chapter 59

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning, Christine in my arms as a knock at the door sounded, pulling it open to find Hannah stood on the doorstep, a gasp escaping my lips as I caught sight of her bruised face…

"Hi, Dr. Brennan." she greeted me

"Hannah, I'm so sorry." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly… "Thank you. Is Agent Booth here?"

"He's getting ready for work," I informed her "we're off to interview your partner this morning."

"We? As in both of you?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Booth needs me there."

"Why?" she asked

"I'd rather not go into details," I replied "but all you need to know is that he needs me there with him, so I'm going to be. Is there anything you think we should know before we go?"

"Just that he's a manipulator." she informed me "He'll twist things to make it sound like he's the victim."

I nodded my head in understanding, rocking Christine back and forth as she began to whimper… "Did you want to see Booth for a reason?"

"I wanted to give him this," she admitted, holding a bag in front of her "to thank him for everything he did for me."

"I'll make sure he gets it." I replied as I took it from her "Was there anything else? It's just that I need to get this one organised before we leave."

She shook her head… "Thank you."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Who was at the door?" I asked Bones as she made her way back upstairs

"Hannah." she informed me as she laid Christine in her bassinet "I'm assuming she's been released on bail and she wanted to thank you. She left you a bottle of whisky."

"Right." I replied "How did she seem?"

"Okay. Remorseful, thankful." she admitted "I don't really know. But she said we should be wary of her partner."

"What did she say?" I questioned

"That he's a manipulator and that he'll twist things to make it seem like he's the victim." she replied

"Well in this case, he is, isn't he?" I inquired "She shot him."

"Yeah, because he attacked her." she informed me "Don't you think it was self-defence?"

"I don't know." I admitted as I ran my hands over my face "And I don't want to argue with you about it. I just want…"

"Just want what?" she asked "Booth?"

"I wish she hadn't come to me with this case," I informed her "it's too close."

"Why don't you ask for the case to be reassigned to someone else then?" she suggested

"I want to help Hannah," I replied "I promised her I'd help her. I don't break promises, you know that."

"I know, and no one would think any less of you if you were to do this. I think you need to, Booth. You were tossing and turning last night. I think you need to do this for your mental health." she informed me

"Let me speak to her partner, and then I'll reassign it. I promise." I assured her

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You okay, Booth?" I asked as we stopped outside Derek's hospital room

He nodded his head… "I just need a minute."

"I can question him on my own if you want?" I inquired

He shook his head… "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Okay." I replied

Booth and I made our way into Derek's hospital room, his head turning from where it had been focused on the TV to us…

"Mr. Schneider, I'm Special Agent Booth, this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, we're here to ask you a few questions about Hannah Wilson." Booth informed him

"I thought I might have seen you sooner." he admitted

"Why's that?" Booth questioned

"Well Hannah shot me, so why has it taken you this long to come and take my statement?" he asked

"We're not here to take your statement." I informed her "We're here to question you about an alleged attack on Miss. Wilson." I informed him

"You think I did that?" he inquired

"Didn't you?" Booth questioned

He shook his head… "She got into a fight at a bar the other night, but because we've been having problems because I've been asking her to get some help for her drinking, and the night I told her I'd booked her in to see a counsellor, she shot me and walked out, and obviously came to you accusing me of attacking her, when I'm innocent."

"We can ascertain the bruising on Miss. Wilson's face were that of a male's fists, not a female's." I informed him "How do you explain that?"

"She must've got into a fight with a man and not a woman." he replied "She's an FBI agent. She knows how to handle herself."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Why are you here, Hannah?" I questioned as I walked into my office "You know I can't tell you anything about speaking to Derek."

"I know," she replied "but I just wanted to thank you in person."

"There's really no need." I informed her

"Agent Booth, it's thanks to you I can finally move forward and feel safe again," she admitted "there is a need for me to thank you."

"I have to pass your case on to another agent." I replied

"Why?" she asked

"Because it's not right, with me being your former partner," I explained "and the situation is a little too close to home, and that's all I'm willing to say on the matter."

She nodded her head… "Who'll be taking my case?"

"That's up to Cullen." I informed her "But I'll make sure whoever gets it has all the information. I just need you to know that I've done everything I can for you."

"I do know," she replied "I do. Thank you."

I nodded my head… "And now you should leave."

She nodded her head in agreement… "Thank you again, Agent Booth."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Dr. Brennan, come on in!" Sweets proclaimed as I walked into his office

"Thank you for seeing me." I greeted him as I walked in and shut the door behind me

"You're welcome." he replied "I wasn't surprised to get your call, given what you've been through."

I smiled at him weakly… "I don't want it to affect my marriage. Booth's already under enough pressure as it is."

He nodded his head in understanding… "You need to understand, what Broadsky did was payback for Agent Booth putting him in jail. He wanted to hurt Agent Booth, and he did, but he's gone now. He's back in jail."

"He's escaped once, he can escape again." I sighed

"He's in a maximum security prison now," he informed me "the odds of him escaping are very slim. What you need to focus on now is you, Agent Booth, your marriage and your daughter. Put Broadsky out of your mind."

"It's easier said than done, Sweets." I replied

"I know, but it will get easier as time goes on." he assured me "But I'm here for you, Dr. Brennan, for you and Agent Booth, if ever either of you need to talk about anything, my door is always open."

I smiled at him warmly… "The same goes for us, Sweets. We're here for you too. I know Booth now considers you a friend. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." he replied "Now, you mentioned Agent Booth was under enough pressure as it is, why is that?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Are you aware we went to visit his father in prison before I gave birth?"

"I am." he informed me

"Well his mother came to visit too and she was trying to persuade him to go and see him again," I admitted "and Booth told her no, but now this case with Hannah has dragged up all these old memories for him…"

"What case with Hannah?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He hasn't told you?"

"I haven't seen him." he informed me "What's going on?"

"I've said too much," I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "I can't say anymore. If Booth wants to talk to you, he will."

"Dr. Brennan…" he began as I rose to my feet

I shook my head… "I've betrayed Booth's trust, Sweets. I'm sorry, I have to go."

 **Uh-oh, has Brennan really betrayed Booth and if so, how will Booth take it? And what will happen?**


	60. Chapter 60

_"_ _I've betrayed Booth's trust, Sweets. I'm sorry, I have to go."_

SEELEY'S POV:

 _"_ _Sorry, but I'm desperately needed at the lab. Don't think I'll be home till you're asleep either, so Mum and Dad are okay to have Christine until you finish work. See you tomorrow, love you x"_

"Max, hey," I greeted him as he answered my call "yeah, I got her message, but do you think you'd be okay to have Christine for the night? I'll drop some extra things off with you when I'm done at the office. That's great, thanks Max, yeah, bye."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You planning on going home anytime tonight, sweetie? You're supposed to be on maternity leave, which means you're supposed to be at home with your new husband and baby." Angela questioned as she walked into my office

I shook my head… "I've got a mountain of paperwork to catch up on and then some bone examinations to do. I doubt I'll make it home till the early hours."

"Was it really necessary for you to come in during your maternity leave though?" she asked

"Yes, Angela, it was, otherwise I wouldn't be here." I replied "Was that everything, or are you just going to stand there and continue to distract me from my work some more?"

"Whoa!" she proclaimed

"I'm sorry." I sighed, burying my head in my hands "I'm just fatigued and stressed, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"There's something else on your mind, what is it?" she inquired

"I just want to get all this done so I can go home and not have to worry about it being here when I do eventually come back from maternity leave." I informed her

"Could you not take it home with you?" she suggested

"Are you kidding? Between Booth and Christine, I never seem to get a minute." I replied "Being here is best for me. I can concentrate here."

She smiled at me weakly… "Okay, sweetie. Well I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I nodded my head… "Yes, of course."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bones!" I called as I made my way into the lab "Bones, where are you?"

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way out of the bone room

"I'm here to whisk you away." I informed her

"Why?" she questioned

"Because I want to." I replied

"I have too much work to do." she admitted "Where's Christine?"

"Your Mom and Dad have her for the night," I informed her "what's going on, Bones? You're not even supposed to be here…"

"I want to get everything done so I don't have to worry about it when I eventually do come back." she explained "But people keep distracting me. Why do people keep distracting me?"

"Maybe because you don't actually need to be here and for some reason you're avoiding coming home and seeing me and your daughter." I replied

"That's not what I'm doing." she sighed

"Isn't it?" I questioned "Well then go and get your stuff from your office and come home with me now then."

"I can't, Booth." she admitted

"Why?" I questioned

"I have work to do, Booth. I'll see you at home." she informed me

"Is this because I helped Hannah?" I asked "Are you punishing me?"

"What?" she inquired "No!"

"Then what is it?" I questioned

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "It doesn't matter, Booth. Just go home."

"No." I replied "Not until you tell me what's going on, and you know I'll sit here all night if I have to."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

 _"_ _No. Not until you tell me what's going on, and you know I'll sit here all night if I have to."_

"Let's go to my office." I sighed

"There's no one here, Bones." he replied, taking a hold of my hand "Talk to me, what's going on?"

I licked my dry lips and swallowed a lump in my throat… "I did something today, something I'm not proud of."

"It can't be that bad, Bones." he proclaimed

"I betrayed you." I informed him

"What?" he questioned

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "I mentioned the case with Hannah to Sweets when I went to see him talk to about what happened with Broadsky."

"How did that even come up in conversation?" he asked

"I told him that I didn't want the thing with Broadsky to affect you and I and that you were under enough pressure as it is," I explained "and then later Sweets asked why you were under pressure and I thought you would've told him about the case with Hannah and how it's brought up the memories of what your Dad did but then he said he hasn't seen you and I realised I'd said too much and… I'm sorry, Booth."

"You were just looking out for me." he replied

"What?" I inquired

"You were just looking out for me, right?" he questioned "You were concerned about my well-being?"

I nodded my head… "I know how much what your Dad did affected you. I thought Sweets would know."

"It's not something you tend to bring up in general conversation," he admitted "do you want a drink? Oh yeah, by the way, my Dad was an abusive alcoholic who beat both me and my mother, but don't worry, I'm all good!"

"You're right." I replied "I'm sorry, Booth, I…"

"Stop saying you're sorry." he proclaimed "I know you were just looking out for me."

I smiled at him weakly and nodded my head… "You're the man I love."

"And you're the woman I love," he informed me "so how about you forget about all this supposed work you've got to do and let me take you for our wedding night?"

"What?" I questioned

"What with everything that happened, we didn't have our wedding night, so I've booked us into a nice hotel where we've got a nice meal and a suite waiting." he replied

"Booth…" I sighed

"Before you say I shouldn't have, I wanted to." he informed me "Our marriage hasn't got off to the best start what with one thing and another, and I remember you told me you wanted a night, just you and me and no interruptions, well that's what we can have."

"So you can reacquaint yourself with every part of my body?" I inquired

His eyes darkened and I swallowed a lump in my throat as he nodded his head… "So?"

"So what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are we going to go to our hotel, or am I going to make you cum right here and now?" he questioned "Because either way, we're having sex tonight."

"I'll get my bag." I informed him

"Good choice." he replied

"Booth!" I proclaimed as I turned back as I made my way out of the room

"Hmm?" he asked

"We're okay, aren't we?" I inquired "Like really okay?"

He nodded his head and cupped my nape, pulling me closer before pressing his lips to mine… "We're really okay."

 **You didn't think I'd forget about their wedding night, did you? And poor Brennan, thinking Booth would be angry – not a chance…**


	61. Chapter 61

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

After a lovely dinner, Booth and I arrived at our hotel room, him stepping aside as he unlocked the door and let me in first before following me and shutting the door behind him…

"You really did have all this planned, didn't you?" I asked as I walked through to the bedroom, two small cases sat at the end of the bed

He nodded his head, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, his lips pressing against the skin of my shoulder… "Yep. I want tonight to be special, Bones."

"And it will be," I informed him "because we're here together."

I turned in his embrace and he smiled at me warmly before capturing my lips in his. Sighing against his lips, I slid my arms around his neck before pulling away reluctantly as he began to deepen the kiss, moving over to our cases, opening the one I recognised as mine…

"You didn't pack me anything to sleep in, Booth." I sighed

"Well that's because I don't plan on sleeping." he informed me

"We're parents, Booth. We have to sleep." I replied

"We're not parents tonight, Bones. Tonight we're a newlywed couple enjoying our wedding night, so why don't you stop rooting around for something to change into and come over here?" he suggested

I lifted my head, seeing he'd moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Doing as he said, I moved over to him, stepping in between his parted legs, my hands resting on his shoulders as his hands moved up and began to unbutton the shirt I'd been wearing. Assisting him, I pulled the material from my shoulders as he unfastened the buttons and slid it off my arms, sliding a hand up into his hair as his lips pressed to the skin of my stomach, his teeth grazing my hip as he unfastened my jeans and lowered them to my ankles, both of us working to remove them from my body as I kicked off my shoes too…

SEELEY'S POV:

I looked up at Bones as she stood in just her underwear before me and sighed, tilting my head to the side as I felt a smile appear on my face as I rose to my feet and pulled her against me, turning us as I lowered her gently to the bed, coming to hover over her…

"You're beautiful." I informed her

"You're overdressed." she replied

"Care to rectify that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She smiled at me warmly and I rolled willingly as she pressed her hands against my chest, placing my hands on her waist as she came to straddle me, her fingers swiftly unbuttoning my shirt. Easing myself up, I helped her pull it off and threw it to the side of the room as she laid me back down, her lips pressing against the skin of my chest and torso, her body sliding along mine as she lowered herself to her knees as she unbuttoned my jeans…

"Bones…" I sighed

"What?" she questioned "It's our wedding night, Booth. Don't you want to be satisfied?"

"I do, but…" I began

"But what?" she asked as she slid my jeans from my hips, her hand brushing my crotch as she went "You were saying, Booth?"

"Nothing." I replied

She smiled up at me warmly and removed my shoes before pulling off my jeans, her eyes locking on mine as she rubbed her hand over the front of my boxers, my head tipping back as she slipped her hand and gripped me tightly, her thumb running over the head…

"God, Bones." I groaned

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I smirked and with my free hand, pulled Booth's boxers down to his ankles. Gripping him tightly again, I lowered my head and blew a breath over the head of his length. Chuckling as he groaned, I slid just the tip of him between my lips, running my hand up and down the base as I sucked lightly on the head, releasing him with a pop as I allowed my hand to continue it's movements…

SEELEY'S POV:

I reached down to entwine my hand with Bones's and she gasped as I pulled her onto the bed and came to hover over her instantly, her arms sliding around my neck as I pressed my lips to hers…

"Hi." I greeted her as we pulled apart

"Hi." she mirrored "I was having fun."

I smirked and pressed my lips to hers again, sliding my hand between us and into her panties, her hips lifting as I stroked two fingers through her folds…

"Booth." she whimpered

"Mm?" I asked as I pulled my lips from hers, sliding them across to her jaw

"I can't handle any more. I just want you to make love to me," she admitted "please."

"I told you I was going to reacquaint myself with your body," I informed her "and have you begging me to make you cum, and you know I keep my promises."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

" _I told you I was going to reacquaint myself with your body, and have you begging me to make you cum, and you know I keep my promises."_

I swallowed, Booth's lips pressing to mine once before he began to kiss his way across my jaw, my head tipping back as he buried his head into my neck. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to be lifted into his arms as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra before lowering me back down, his lips sliding over one breast as his hand played with the other, my back arching as he teased my nipple between his thumb and forefinger before switching. After what felt like an eternity, he slid his lips downwards, across my ribcage and down my stomach to my hips, bypassing the apex of my thighs as he kissed down my left leg before kissing back up my right leg, his lips pressing to mine once again, a gasp escaping me as he flipped me over so I was laying on my stomach, his lips travelling from the nape of my neck down my back, teeth grazing the cheeks of my bum…

"Booth!" I admonished

"Can't help it." he replied

I smiled warmly to myself, moaning softly as he continued down my leg before travelling up the other before lifting me to my knees as he moved to lay down on the bed beneath me, his hands sliding to my waist as he lowered me down so my sex met his mouth, my hands clutching onto the headboard as he swiped his tongue across my clit…

"Fuck, Booth." I moaned

His hands moved from my waist and curled around my thighs, fingertips stroking the skin as I rocked my hips back and forth against his face relentlessly as I slid a hand into his hair, pulling as he pushed his tongue into me…

"Shit, Booth!" I proclaimed, my body falling forwards as I came suddenly, his mouth continuing as I worked through my orgasm

SEELEY'S POV:

Bones slid down my body, her hand reaching between us to take a hold of my length, her hips lifting as she guided me into her, my hands settling on her waist as she placed her hands on my stomach, fingernails scraping up and down the skin of my torso and stomach as she began to rock slowly back and forth…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I'm close, Bones." Booth informed me as he rolled me underneath him, continuing the slow pace I'd began

"Let go." I replied as I lifted my legs around his hips, cradling him against me

I lifted my head and nipped his earlobe, smiling triumphantly as he buried his head in the crook of my neck as he came and lifted my hips, continuing to meet his as they slowed as he recovered…

SEELEY'S POV:

I lifted my head from where I'd buried it in Bones's neck as I'd cum and placed my hands on her arms, lowering her back to the bed as I began to thrust, watching as she fell over the edge only seconds later…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth brought the comforter up and around us and I sighed contentedly as I snuggled against his chest, sliding my leg over his thigh, allowing my foot to run up and down his leg…

"Thank you." I whispered, pressing my lips to the skin of his chest

"What for?" he asked

"This," I replied "tonight. It's been perfect, but all I want to do is go to sleep so we can wake up tomorrow morning and go and collect our daughter."

"Sounds perfect." he informed me, pressing his lips to my forehead as I closed my eyes "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth." I mirrored, draping my arm over his stomach "Always."

 **They got their wedding night and I think they enjoyed themselves, don't you? What's next?**


	62. Chapter 62

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him as he opened the door to Booth and I the next morning

"Hey, sweetheart," he mirrored, kissing my cheek as I moved into the house "did you two have a good night?"

"The best," I replied "thank you for having Christine overnight. I hope she wasn't any trouble?"

"Not at all – good as gold." he informed me "She's just been fed and changed, and was falling asleep in her car seat just before I came to the door."

I smiled at him warmly and walked into the kitchen, my smile widening as I saw Christine in her car seat. Moving over, I unfastened it and lifted her into my arms, sighing contentedly as I cuddled her to my chest…

"I missed you, baby girl." I admitted "Thanks again for having her, Dad. Where's Mom?"

"You're welcome." he replied "And you just missed her; she's gone to the grocery store. She said she'd pop over with the bits of Christine's she washed."

"Okay, well we'd better be going," I admitted as I settled Christine back in her car seat "it's almost time for this one's nap and I don't want her to be asleep in her car seat for too long if we can help it."

Dad nodded his head in understanding, Booth grabbing Christine's changing bag from the side as I made my way to the front door, kissing Dad goodbye before making my way down the driveway to the car…

SEELEY'S POV:

"She asleep?" I asked Bones as she walked back into the lounge after settling Christine

"She didn't stir at all," she replied as she sat down on the couch next to me "what time do you have to be going to work?"

"Soon." I informed her "Cullen wants to speak to me about why I dropped Hannah's case."

"What are you going to tell him?" she inquired

"The truth." I replied

"You're gonna tell him about your Dad?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "It's about time I faced it head on."

"Okay." she replied "As long as you're sure it's the right thing to do."

"It is." I assured her "I've been keeping it a secret for too long."

She smiled at me weakly as I looked down at her and pressed my lips to hers…

"I'll be okay." I informed her

"I just hate that even after all this time, it still haunts you." she admitted "I'd do anything to take your pain away."

"I know." I replied, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me "But unfortunately you can't, but just having you here helps. I know you're always in my corner."

"Always." she assured me

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her as I opened the door to her that afternoon

"Hi, sweetheart," she mirrored as I stepped aside to let her into the house "did your Dad mention I was popping over?"

I nodded my head… "You didn't have to wash Christine's clothes for us."

"It's not a problem," she assured me "where's Booth?"

"He's had to go to work for a meeting with his boss." I informed her

"Nothing serious, I hope?" she questioned

"Just about a case." I replied "Nothing that won't get sorted. Do you want a drink?"

"I'll do it," she informed me "you sit down and put your feet up."

"Mom…" I sighed

"Don't argue you with me, Temperance." she replied "Sit!"

SEELEY'S POV:

"Take a seat, Booth." Cullen greeted me as I made my way into his office

"Thank you, Sir." I replied

"Right, let's talk, shall we?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as he moved to sit opposite me "Why did you drop Agent Wilson's case?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I know I shouldn't let it get in the way, but I've had some personal issues in the past that were brought up."

"Okay," he replied "do you care to elaborate?"

I nodded my head… "My father was an abusive drunk. He hit my mother and me, and having to deal with Agent Wilson's abuse case brought those feelings back to the surface for me. I'm sorry that they have, but you know that normally I don't let my feelings get in the way of my job; it's just that this is too close to home."

"I understand." he informed me

"Thank you, Sir." I replied

"How come you've never spoken about it before?" he inquired

"It's not something I wish to discuss." I admitted

"Even with your psychologist?" he questioned "Dr. Sweets, is it?"

I nodded my head… "It's in the past, but I let my feelings get the better of me and I apologise, Sir."

"We're human, Booth." he replied "It's okay. Have all your notes and files on Agent Wilson's case been handed in?"

"Yes, Sir." I informed him

"Okay, well there'll be another agent assigned to the case by morning," he assured me "and we'll make sure we get the right outcome."

I nodded my head… "Thank you, Sir."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, what's that smell?" Booth inquired as he walked into the kitchen as evening fell

"Mac and cheese." I informed him "I thought I'd treat you and make your favorite. Sit down, it's almost ready."

"You didn't have to do all this for me, Bones." he admitted

"I know I didn't," I replied "but after everything you did for me last night and after what you've been through just lately, I thought the least I could do was spoil you a little bit."

He smiled at me warmly as I set the dish on the table in front of him, sighing as I heard Christine begin to stir…

"I'll go." he informed me as he rose to his feet

I shook my head… "You serve up, I'll go."

"You sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head and made my way out of the room and up the stairs, sliding Christine's pacifier back into her mouth and re-starting her mobile before leaving the room, shutting the door to behind me…

"This is amazing, Bones!" Booth proclaimed as I made my way back into the room "Even better than the last one you made!"

I smiled at him warmly and stroked my hand across his shoulder as I moved to sit next to him… "How did your meeting with Cullen go?"

"Fine." he informed me "He understands my reasons for dropping the case."

"Good." I replied "Let's hope that's the last of it then."

"Yeah." he sighed as he began to tuck in "Let's hope."

SEELEY'S POV:

Bones and I had just finished clearing up after dinner when an incessant knocking at the door began to sound. Hurrying through to the hallway so as not to disturb Christine, I pulled open the door to a sobbing Hannah…

"I'm sorry," she admitted "I just didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay." I replied as I ushered her into the house, shutting the door behind me "What's happened?"

"I don't know how but he found me." she informed me

"Derek?" Bones questioned

Hannah nodded her head… "He told me I needed to drop this stupid game or…"

"Or what, Hannah?" I asked, glancing at Bones

"He said he'd kill me!" she proclaimed, sobs beginning to wrack her body once more "He told me he'd kill me!"

 **Well, are Booth and Brennan EVER gonna catch a break? And is it really wise, Hannah going to their home?**


	63. Chapter 63

SEELEY'S POV:

"Right, you're all set up." I informed Hannah "If you need anything else, just holler."

"Thank you, Agent Booth." she replied, smiling at me warmly as I went to leave the room

"I think it can just be Booth now, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Thanks, Booth; I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. I won't let anything happen to you." I informed her

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Is Hannah all settled?" I questioned as Booth made his way into our bedroom

He nodded his head… "I'm sorry about this, Bones."

"What're you sorry for?" I asked

"Having Hannah here," he replied "I know it's making you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." I assured him

"You don't have to lie to me." he informed me

"Okay, fine," I replied "yes I'm a little uncomfortable, but you're a good man. You're protecting someone. How can I have a problem with that?"

He smiled at me warmly… "You're amazing, you know that?"

"It has been said." I informed him

SEELEY'S POV:

"What's all this?" I asked as Bones and I made our way into the kitchen the next morning, Christine in my arms, seeing Hannah preparing breakfast

"It's a thank you for letting me stay last night." she informed us

"It's not a problem." I assured her

"I can imagine it is," she admitted "especially for you, Temperance, given, well yeah."

"That's in the past." I informed her "And last night, Bones and I were talking, and she said she noticed some new bruising on you."

"You did?" Hannah questioned

"Yes." Bones replied "And I think it'd be paramount to the case that's been built if you were to be examined by a medical professional."

"What?" she inquired

"It can be done at the lab," Bones explained "we can run numerous tests and build a case against Derek, and I think it'd be best if you were to take me up on this offer because right now, it's just your word against his."

"What do you say, Hannah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Would you be running the tests?" she questioned, turning to look at Bones

Bones shook her head… "I'm still on maternity leave, but I can be there if you want me to be. My colleague, Camille Saroyan would be running the tests."

"Okay." Hannah replied

"I'll ring the lab now, get it all organised." Bones informed her

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Was it just me, or did Hannah seem rather nervous about having the tests done?" I asked Booth as he made his way out of our en-suite

"Yeah," he replied "but wouldn't you be? It's not exactly normal circumstances, is it?"

"I suppose." I admitted "She just seemed, I don't know…"

"As always, you're reading too much into it." he informed me "She's just scared for her safety, which is understandable. But soon, it'll all be over."

I nodded my head in agreement… "And then maybe we can actually be a normal married couple."

"Yeah," he replied "but what's ever been normal about us, hmm?"

I looked up at him as he pulled me against him and smiled at him warmly… "I guess."

SEELEY'S POV:

"I'm going to find somewhere else to stay tonight." Hannah informed me as I drove her to the Jeffersonian

"Okay." I replied "You don't have to."

"Don't I?" she questioned "You and Dr. Brennan are just starting your married life together, and here I am gate-crashing. It's not fair."

"Bones and I both understand what you're going through." I assured her "You're not gate-crashing."

"I know she's uncomfortable with me being there and I don't blame her." she admitted "And I know I've said it a hundred times and I'll say it a hundred more, but I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me."

I smiled at her warmly as I pulled up to the Jeffersonian… "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"I think I can find my way." she replied "But thanks."

I nodded my head as she unfastened her seatbelt and climbed out of the SUV. Watching her as she made her way into the building, I drove off towards the Hoover building…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Brennan." I spoke as I answered my phone

"Hi, Dr. Brennan." Cam greeted me

"Hi," I mirrored "is everything okay with Hannah?"

"That's what I was ringing to find out. She hasn't shown up." she informed me

"Booth dropped her off on his way to work." I replied "She should be there. Could she have gotten lost?"

"I don't know, but I went to reception to see if anyone under her name had signed in and they haven't," she admitted "do you think something happened once Seeley dropped her off?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ring him and then call you back, okay?" I asked

"Okay." she replied

SEELEY'S POV:

"Booth!" I proclaimed as I answered my phone

"Hey," Bones's voice spoke "you did drop Hannah off this morning, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Cam's just rang and she hasn't shown up." she informed me "Do you think Derek could've gotten to her?"

"Unless he was somehow in the building, no," I replied "I watched her walk in. Could she have gotten lost?"

"It's unlikely. Cam went down to reception and no one under Hannah's name has signed in. What do you want to do?" she inquired

"I'll head over to the lab, see if I can find out what's going on for myself." I informed her "I'll call you back. Love you."

"Love you too." she mirrored

 **What's going on, I wonder? Where's Hannah?**


	64. Chapter 64

SEELEY'S POV:

"Seeley!" Cam proclaimed as she made her way into the reception as I studied the CCTV evidence "Anything?"

I shook my head… "It shows her walking in, and then leaving a few minutes later."

"Why would she do that?" she questioned

"I have no idea." I admitted "All I care about is finding her and making sure she's okay."

"Do you think this whole idea has freaked her out?" she inquired

"She was okay with it." I replied "I don't know what could've happened and that irritates the hell out of me!"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." she informed me "Just calm down."

"There's a guy out there who threatened to kill someone. I can't calm down until I know she's safe." I admitted

"Seeley, you're a good person," she replied "and you'll find Hannah, I know you will. But you just need to calm down and think logically. What could've happened? Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know!" I proclaimed

"Okay, you need to go." she informed me

"What?" I questioned

"You need to go. You need to go and do something useful, because sitting here talking to me is obviously doing you no good." she replied "So go to work and see what you can do there. We'll find Hannah, I promise you."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Booth as he answered my call "I was getting worried when you didn't call back, did you find anything?"

"The CCTV shows her coming into the building but then leaving again a few minutes later," he informed me "it doesn't make any sense."

"Could Derek have been there?" I questioned

"I didn't see anything of him when I dropped her off." he replied

"Do you have any ideas?" I inquired

"Nope." he sighed "And that's what's driving me insane."

"You need to calm down." I informed him "Getting angry isn't going to get you anywhere. Look, I know you're worried about Hannah but you need to think rationally; can you think of anywhere she could've gone?"

"She was on about finding somewhere else to stay tonight." he replied

"Right, so why don't you start by getting in touch with any friends of hers?" I suggested "Go from there? And I'll be in touch if I hear anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Bones." he sighed "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

SEELEY'S POV:

"Anything on Agent Wilson, Booth?" Cullen asked as he walked into my office

"I've got agents out talking to her friends," I informed him "and I'm about to go to her place, see if I can find anything that might lead us to her."

"What about the partner? Are we bringing him in?" he questioned

"Not yet." I replied "We don't know if he has anything to do with her disappearance. I don't wanna bring him in until we do."

He nodded his head… "If this does link back to the partner, you need to let Ames know, okay?"

I nodded my head… "Yes, Sir."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Oh good, where're you going?" I asked Booth as I made my way into his office

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he questioned "Where's Christine?"

"She's with Mom and Dad." I informed him

"Okay, why are you here?" he inquired

"Because we're partners." I replied "And you need my help. So where are you going?"

"I'm off to check out Hannah's place, see if I can find anything to lead us to her." he informed me "But you don't have to come with me."

"I know I don't but I want to." I admitted "So let's go."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly… "Thank you."

"I thought we agreed on no public displays of affection in the FBI?" I questioned

"To hell with the FBI." he replied, pressing his lips to mine once again

I smiled at him warmly and slid my hands to his biceps, moaning softly as I pulled away as he began to deepen the kiss… "We need to go. There's time for that later."

He cleared his throat and nodded his head… "Yeah, let's go."

SEELEY'S POV:

"There's no signs of forced entry." Bones informed me as we arrived at Hannah's apartment

I sighed and knocked on the door, cursing under my breath as there was no answer…

"Why don't you just pick the lock?" she suggested "You've done it plenty of times before."

I glanced at her and pulled my wallet from my pocket, pulling a card out, fiddling with the lock for a couple of minutes before the door gave way…

"I can always look around on my own if it's too difficult for you?" she questioned, taking a hold of my hand as I was about to make my way inside

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and squeezed my hand, letting it go as I stepped forwards into the apartment, removing my gun from the holster…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You check the bedroom and bathroom, I'll check the kitchen." Booth informed me

I nodded my head and made my down the hallway, sighing as I found Hannah sat in her bedroom… "Booth!"

"What did you find, Bones?" he asked as he made his way down the hallway to me "Hannah!"

"What are you two doing here?" she questioned as she turned her head to us

"Looking for you." I informed her "You just walked out after Booth dropped you off at the lab. Why?"

"Because I can't do it anymore." she admitted

"Do what anymore, Hannah?" Booth inquired

"Lie," she replied "I've been lying to you all this time. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Derek didn't do this to you, did he?" I questioned "He was the one telling the truth, wasn't he?"

Hannah nodded her head… "She's right. I'm sorry, Booth. I'm so sorry."

"You've been lying?" he inquired

She nodded her head… "Whatever Derek said to you, it was all true."

"I don't believe this." Booth admitted as he stood up straight and moved to the corner of the room "How could you lie about something like that?"

"Booth," I sighed "maybe it's best if I handle this?"

"No," he proclaimed "no, I want to know! How could you lie, Hannah?"

"I did it for the attention I knew I'd get." she informed us "I wanted the attention from you."

I glanced at Booth and pursed my lips together nervously, placing my hand on his arm… "Why don't you go and wait in the car? Before you say or do something you regret?"

He turned his head to me and smiled at me weakly. Rubbing my hand up and down his arm soothingly, I smiled at him reassuringly, watching him as he left, the door to her apartment shutting behind him a minute later…

"You don't have to say it," Hannah sighed "I know what I am. I'm a terrible person."

"Yes you are." I replied "Not just for what you've done but for dragging Booth into it too."

"How was I supposed to know he'd become so invested?" she questioned

"How were you supposed to know?" I began "You know what he's like! You know how good of an FBI agent he is. You know how caring he is! You used him. You took advantage of his kindness!"

"I know I did and I'm sorry!" she replied

"You think that makes it okay?" I inquired "That you can just say sorry and all will be forgiven?"

"No, but…" she began

"You're under arrest," I informed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up off her bed "for the assault of Derek Schneider and any other charges Booth can find to throw at you. Let's go!"

"You can't arrest me. You're not an FBI agent." she replied "Let me go!"

"You really wanna test me right now?" I asked "Go ahead. You've hurt my husband, which means you've hurt me too. Go, now!"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and I followed her out of the apartment and down to the SUV, opening the door for her to climb inside before climbing into the passenger seat myself, Booth starting the engine and driving off, my hand entwining with his as he began to drive…

 **Well shit, the whole truth's come out now and it's not good. Hannah's lied! And Booth and Brennan aren't happy but can you blame them? What's next?**


	65. Chapter 65

SEELEY'S POV:

"I was told not to let you in, Agent Booth." the officer on duty admitted as I stood outside of the holding cells

"Do you really think I give a crap about what you were and weren't told?" I asked "I want to see Agent Wilson, now!"

"Booth!" Cullen's voice proclaimed as the officer on duty was about to speak

"Sir." I sighed as I turned to him

"You're not seeing her." he informed me

"I have to, Sir." I replied "She needs to explain why she did what she did. Why she lied…"

"I get why this is affecting you so much," he admitted "I do, but getting angry isn't going to help. Go home to your wife and your newborn daughter."

"Just give me 5 minutes, Sir, please." I begged "I just need her to understand a couple of things."

"Fine," he replied "5 minutes, but then you're out."

I nodded my head… "Sure. Thank you, Sir."

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Hannah questioned as her cell was unlocked

"I want to know why you did what you did." I admitted

"You know why I did it." she replied

I shook my head… "Wanting attention from me isn't a reason. I made it clear to you that I was married, that I wasn't interested, so you make up this whole ruse of being the damsel in distress to what? Get me to be your knight in shining armor?"

"Pretty much. And it worked for a time." she informed me "I don't get why you're so angry…"

"Because what you did, the lies you told, they affect people every single day." I admitted "They affected me."

"What?" she asked

"When I was a kid, I lived with an alcoholic father," I informed her "and he abused not just me but my Mom too. That's why I took what you said and what supposedly happened to you to heart, because the situation is close to home, and that's why I asked for another agent to be assigned to the case, but why I was still looking out for you. For you to lie…"

"I'm sorry." she proclaimed "I never would've done it if I'd have known."

"You should've never done it in the first place." I replied "You do realise you're going to lose your career now? That you're going to spend time in jail?"

She nodded her head… "It's what I deserve."

"No, Hannah, it's not." I sighed "I know you, the real you. You're a good person, a good agent. You just made some bad decisions."

"Do you really believe that?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "But what you did, it was unforgivable."

"Time's up, Booth!" Cullen called

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs after checking on Christine to see Booth make his way into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he threw his keys onto the table by the door and turned to face me. Smiling at him, I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist…

"I was worried." I admitted

"Sorry." he replied "I went to see Hannah."

"What?" I questioned as we pulled apart

"I had to talk to her." he informed me

"Why?" I asked "After what she did?"

"I needed to know why she did it," he explained "and I ended up telling her about my Dad."

"What did she have to say for herself then?" I inquired

"That she wanted the attention from me." he informed me

"If we hadn't of persuaded her to go to the lab, do you think she would've carried on the lie?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Yeah, I do."

"Wow…" I sighed "What did she say when you told her about your Dad?"

"She was apologetic," he replied "said she never would've done it if she'd known."

"That's besides the point. She shouldn't have done it anyway." I informed him "What'll happen to her now?"

"She'll be held in custody until her trial. And then I think she'll be sent to prison, or at least fired." he admitted

"Will you have to give evidence at her trial?" I questioned

"Probably, yeah." he replied "But until then I just want to forget it ever happened and focus on you and me and our daughter; can we do that?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to his… "That sounds perfect."

 **Poor Booth! What a psycho Hannah is, but at least she's gone now…**


	66. Chapter 66

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs, Booth making his way into the house

"She's been sentenced to a year in prison for shooting Derek," he informed me as he set his suit jacket on the banister "and will undergo psychiatric treatment while she's serving her sentence."

"And then?" I questioned

"And then I don't know." he replied "And I don't care."

"You don't have to lie to me, Booth." I informed him "It's okay to care."

"I'm not lying. I don't care. Hannah made her choices and now she has to live with the consequences. I'm focusing on, on us, and on our daughter." he admitted

"And on this one too…" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"What?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly as I placed my hands on my stomach… "I had my suspicions, so went to the doctor to get it confirmed. I know we're probably crazy having another baby so soon after Christine but we can do it, can't we?"

"Yeah, we can." he assured me

"Promise me?" I inquired

"I promise." he replied "We're partners. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up to be let down if I wasn't." I admitted "And then when my doctor called me and told me the results I wanted to call you straight away and let you know, and I didn't know if you'd still be in court and…"

"It's okay," he interjected "I'm happy."

"You are?" I asked

He nodded his head and moved over to me, placing his hands on my stomach… "How could I not be? I have a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter and a little bruiser battleaxe on the way."

"You think it's going to be a boy?" I questioned

"It's gotta be." he replied "I can't be outnumbered by women."

I smiled at him warmly… "I hope it's a boy too."

"You do?" he inquired "Why?"

"Because it'll be bad enough you letting Christine leave the house, without having to persuade to let this one if he or she's a girl to leave too." I informed him "You're a very protective man, a family man, but we have to let our children live their lives in a way they see fit."

"I'll try." he assured me

"I know you will," I replied "Right, if you'll excuse me, I'm in desperate need of a gherkin sandwich."

"Cravings?" he questioned as he followed me into the kitchen

I nodded my head… "I'm actually really fancying some of the diner's apple pie too."

"And let me guess, you'd like me to go and pick some up for you?" he asked

"Well you are my husband, and the reason I'm in this situation is because of your virility so…" I replied

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine… "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Brennan's pregnant again! What's next?**


	67. Chapter 67

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey, sweetie," Angela greeted me as she walked into my office "anything you want to tell me?"

"Hi." I mirrored "No. Should there be?"

"There might be if you care to explain why only Booth was at the crime scene and not you," she informed me "and why he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. Jack said that he looked like a kid on Christmas."

"Isn't Booth allowed to be happy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I lifted my head

"You know he is," she replied "but he was apparently unbelievably so. Any ideas why?"

I shook my head… "No, sorry."

"Maybe I'll just ask himself then, how does that sound?" she suggested

"You can't!" I proclaimed

"Why can't I?" she asked as she turned back to me as she made her way to my office door

"Because he'll tell you and we're supposed to be keeping it a secret." I admitted

"Keeping what a secret?" she inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously, moving over to my office door and shutting it behind me… "I'm pregnant."

"Sweetie!" she proclaimed

"Thank you." I replied "But we're keeping it quiet until I get to at least 12 weeks."

She nodded her head and feigned zipping her lips shut… "My lips are sealed."

"Promise me?" I questioned

"I promise." she assured me "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you."

"You don't think it's too soon after Christine?" I asked

She shook her head… "You and Booth have been together for years, and Christine will be 1 by the time the baby's born, and who am I to judge if you two can't keep your filthy mitts off each other?"

"Ange…" I sighed

"Sorry," she replied "but seriously, I'm thrilled for you, sweetie."

I smiled at her warmly… "After everything we've been through with Hannah, it's nice to have something positive to focus on."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I'm going to get back to work before my boss tells me off."

I smiled and shook my head… "Your boss isn't going to tell you off. What about you and Jack?"

"What about me and Jack?" she questioned

"You two have been together longer than Booth and I. Are you not thinking of starting a family?" I asked

"Do you really see me as a Mom?" she inquired

"Did you ever think you'd see me as a Mom?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's true." she replied "I guess the subject's never really come up, but now I think about it…"

"It's the most rewarding thing I've ever done, Ange." I informed her "And I for one think you'd be an amazing mother."

She smiled at me warmly… "That means a lot coming from you."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I guess I've never really felt good enough to be your friend." she admitted "You were always smarter and better at things than I was, and I was always the pretty but dumb one, at least that's how I felt."

"You're beautiful, Ange." I replied "And you're certainly not dumb. And that's the way I've felt with you, like I was the nerd, and you were the popular one who everyone loved and wanted to be around. I never felt good enough to be your friend."

"Well we're going to be best friends forever now, right?" she inquired

"Forever's a…" I began "Yes. Yes we are."

She smiled at me warmly… "I really had better get back to work."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Angela knows." Bones informed me as we cleaned up after dinner later that evening

"How?" I questioned

"I told her." she admitted

"I thought you wanted to keep it quiet till we were past 12 weeks?" I asked

"I did, but then she was questioning me about why you were so happy at the crime scene and why I wasn't there and said she was going to ask you and I knew you'd end up telling her so I told her myself." she explained "But she's promised to keep it a secret."

"You think I'd blab?" I inquired

"Not intentionally," she replied "but I know how happy you are and how much you want to shout from the rooftops that we're having another baby and I knew she wouldn't relent so I told her."

"Is she excited to be an Auntie again then?" I asked

"She's not going to be an Aunt…" she began "Oh, you mean metaphorically, because she and I are like sisters. She was, yes."

I smiled at her warmly… "I've been thinking about Christine's birthday party."

"Yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Why not do it at the zoo? She loves it there. What?"

"Can you believe in a few months time, we're going to be parents to a one year old?" she inquired

"And that we're soon going to have a little guy that I can take to the park and play soccer with?" I questioned as I placed my hands on her stomach "No, no I can't."

"You think this one's going to be a boy?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"Why?" she questioned

"I can just feel it." I replied "And I asked Christine earlier and she told me she'd love a little brother…"

"Christine can't," she began, sighing as she shook her head "right. You're joking."

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her closer to me, pressing my lips to hers… "How about we head to bed?"

"I have to do some work on my book." she replied

"Don't you think it can wait?" I asked, sliding my hand under her blouse as I spoke, smiling as I felt the goosebumps arise on her skin

"Maybe." she informed me

"Good." I replied, taking her hand in mine and leading her from the kitchen and up the stairs

"Booth," she proclaimed, laughing as she spoke "I said maybe!"

"You know how good I am at persuasion." I informed her

 **Angela knows Brennan's pregnant, and is now thinking about having children herself! And Booth and Brennan are soon going to be parents to a 1 year old – whoa! What's next?**


	68. Chapter 68

_Booth's lips trailed their way down my heated skin, my fingers tangling in his hair as he reached the waistband of my panties, his hands reaching up as he pulled back to pull them down my legs, his head burying itself between my thighs..._

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Dr. B, I need you to sign off on these…" Jack's voice spoke, snapping me from my trance

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hodgins, but I'm leaving for the day." I informed him

"You never leave on time." he replied "Is everything okay?"

I nodded my head as I rose to my feet and packed some things into my bag… "I'll sign whatever you need me to tomorrow."

He nodded his head as I made my way past him and made my way out of the lab, dialling Booth's number as I made my way to the parking structure…

"Hey, Bones." he greeted me "Everything okay?"

"Hi. Everything's fine, I was just wondering what time you were going to be home tonight?" I asked

"Shouldn't be late," he replied "within the next hour. Why?"

"I'm gonna see if Mom and Dad can have Christine for the night." I informed him

"Do we have plans I've forgotten about?" he questioned

"No." I replied "But I thought it'd be nice if we had some quality time. Soon we're going to have two children and even less time for ourselves than we do right now, so about an hour, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon?" he inquired

"Yeah," I mirrored "see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." he informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

I made my way into the house almost an hour later, the house bathed in candlelight… "Bones? Is the power out or something?"

"No." she replied as she made her way into the hallway

"Then what's with all the candles?" I questioned

She made her way over to me and began to fiddle with my tie, swiftly removing it from around my neck… "I thought we could have a dip in the pool."

"Yeah?" I asked

She nodded her head as her fingers began to unbutton my shirt… "You keen?"

"Yeah I'm keen." I replied "But I'm even keener to see what you've got on under that robe."

She smiled at me warmly and pulled her hands away from me and untied her robe, letting it drop from her shoulders to the floor… "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied "Shall we?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth and I made our way out into the backyard and I slid into the pool, sighing contentedly as my body hit the warm water. Turning to Booth, I watched as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt buttons and removed it, dropping it onto a sun lounger before removing his trousers, sliding into the pool in just his boxers and swam over to me, guiding me back into the corner, his lips slanting over mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Are we really gonna do this out here?" I asked

"Do what out here?" Bones inquired

"Have sex, in our pool?" I questioned

"I don't know. Are we?" she asked

I smirked at her and captured her lips in mine once again, sliding my hands up her arms to her shoulders, pulling down the material of her swimming costume, pulling my lips from hers to slide them across her jaw down to her neck, her head tipping back…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Don't tease," I begged Booth as his lips closed over my costume clad nipple "please."

"You normally like it when I tease." he replied

"The operative word being normally." I informed him "Please, Booth. Just make love to me."

"Is that really what you want?" he questioned, his lips vibrating against my skin

"Yes." I proclaimed as he pushed the material of my costume to one side and pressed the heel of his hand against my bare sex "God, yes!"

"Then who am I to deny you?" he inquired

I smiled at him warmly as our eyes met and slid my hands beneath the water to the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his legs, allowing him to back me against the wall of the pool. Lifting my legs, he lifted them around his waist as I reached between us and guided his length into me, using my other hand to pull his head towards me, capturing his lips in mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

"You had all this planned out, didn't you?" I asked Bones as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel from the other sun lounger

"Maybe." she replied

"So that's why you called to ask how long it'd be till I was home…" I proclaimed

"Well it was better than staying at the office and doing paperwork, wasn't it?" she questioned

"Oh, most definitely." I informed her "I'm never gonna be able to look at this pool in the same way again."

She smiled at me warmly… "Well I remember you telling me once that you had a fantasy of us in a pool, so I thought I'd make it come true. Now I'm gonna go and shower the chlorine smell off of me and go to bed, care to join me?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the remainder of my clothes from the sun lounger and followed her into the house, closing and locking the patio doors behind me…

 **Well, hot and heavy in the pool. Who'd have thought it?**


	69. Chapter 69

SEELEY'S POV:

" _Need you here, ASAP. Brennan."_

I glanced at my phone as it signalled I had a text, seeing it was from Bones. Rising to my feet as I realised the urgency, I grabbed my jacket and hurried from my office to the parking structure, driving over to the Jeffersonian, making my way into the lab mere minutes later…

"Ange, do you know where Bones is?" I asked

"In her office, I'm guessing. Everything okay?" she questioned

"She text me and it got me worried," I replied "it's probably nothing though. Thanks, Ange."

She smiled at me warmly and continued back to her office as I continued in the other direction to Bones's office, seeing her sat at her desk, reading over a file, her head lifting as her door creaked shut behind me…

"Hi." she greeted me

"Hi?" I inquired "That's all you've got to say?"

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"Your text," I replied "you needed me here ASAP. What's wrong? I thought it was something to do with the baby or with Christine."

"It is something to do with the baby." she informed me

"Is everything okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I find myself having the weirdest cravings."

"You needed me over here to discuss cravings?" I questioned "Bones…"

"Yes, I did need you here because I find myself craving you." she admitted "Craving your touch."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I pursed my lips together to hide my smirk as I saw Booth's jaw drop at my admission and turned my chair to face him… "Can you lock my door and shut the blinds please?"

"Why?" he asked

"Why do you think?" I inquired

"You want us to have sex in your office?" he questioned

"It's not like we've not done it before," I replied "and not sex necessarily, but something to tide us both over till we get home and Christine is in bed."

"What do you suggest then?" he inquired as he did as I asked and locked the door behind him, proceeding to shut my blinds too

I waited till he turned back to me and lifted my thighs from my chair, hitching my skirt up until it was around my waist… "What do you think?"

"You're gonna be the death of me, Bones." he informed me

I smirked at him and beckoned him over, curling my hand around his tie as I pulled his lips to mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

I dropped to my knees in front of Bones and slid my hands up her legs to her thighs, goosebumps arising on the skin I touched. Continuing to slide my hands up, I reached for her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, lifting her legs over my shoulders as I swiped my tongue up the length of her…

"Shit, Booth." she hissed, her fingers clenching in my hair

I pulled back slightly and brew a breath against her bare sex, smirking as she shivered before moving back, swirling my tongue in a figure of eight over her, her hips lifting from the chair and pushing against my face…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth closed his mouth around my clit and began to suck and I flew over the edge, breathless moans of his name spilling from my lips as my eyes squeezed shut and my chest heaved, my fingers finally relaxing in his hair, stroking through the strands as he continued to lick me before rising to his feet and hovering over me, my hand cupping his nape, pulling his lips to mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Was that enough to tide you over till we get home?" I questioned as I straightened my tie and shirt

"It was for me, but was it for you?" she inquired, motioning to my trousers

I sighed as I noticed my hardened length and glanced at her before shaking my head, watching as she rose to her feet, her hand grabbing my tie as she pushed me to sit in the chair, a groan escaping my lips as she dropped to her knees in front of me, her hands moving to my belt…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I slid Booth's boxers down to his ankles and grasped his length in my hand, a murmured "fuck" leaving his lips. Smiling, I lowered my head and swiped my tongue over the head as I began to slide my hand up and down slowly before sliding him further into my mouth, his fingers tangling in my hair…

SEELEY'S POV:

"Bones…" I moaned, my head tipping back against the back of her chair "Bones, I'm gonna…"

My hands clenched against the armrests as my hips stilled and I exploded in her mouth, groans escaping my mouth as she continued to suck me clean, releasing me with a pop, a smirk on her face as she rose to her feet before bending over, giving me a great view of her cleavage as she helped me back into my boxers and trousers before fastening them…

"You do realise I'm not gonna be able to focus for the rest of the day now, right?" I asked as I finally rose to my feet and fixed my belt

"What about me?" she inquired "I'm the one who has to sit in that chair. It's gonna be torture."

"Should've considered that when you asked me to come over then, shouldn't you?" I questioned

"It's not my fault that I wanted you," she informed me "it's the fault of your virility."

"Is my virility going to be your excuse for everything now?" I inquired

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied "how could your virility be an excuse for everything? Oh, you were making a joke!"

"Yes, Bones, I was making a joke." I informed her as I pressed my lips to hers "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded her head, her eyes opening a moment or two after and I moved to the door, unlocking it and opening it before turning back to look at her as I left her office…

 **Well, Brennan's horniness has kicked in, and I don't think Booth minds at all, do you?**


	70. Chapter 70

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Thanks for coming at such short notice, Dad," I greeted him as I opened the front door to him "I just want to go and see Booth. He's working late finishing off paperwork and once he gets "in the zone" as he calls it, he forgets to eat. I shouldn't be long. There's a bottle in the fridge for Christine if she wakes."

"Sweetheart, it'll be fine." he assured me "You've no need to worry. I've done this before."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll see you shortly."

SEELEY'S POV:

I lifted my head as I heard footsteps make their way into my office, seeing Bones shut and lock the door behind her…

"Hey, Bones," I greeted her "what're you doing here?"

"I missed you." she admitted "And I wanted to make sure you'd had something to eat."

"I have." I informed her "I went to the canteen before they closed. So, what are you really doing here?"

"Do I have to have an excuse to come and see my husband?" she questioned

"Yeah, if you want me home anytime tonight." I replied "I've got this stack to get through, so what are you doing here?"

"Why don't I show you?" she suggested

"What?" I asked as I rose to my feet "What're you talking about, Bones?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth took me by the shoulders as I dropped my coat and pulled me out of sight, trapping me between his body at the side of the filing cabinet…

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" he inquired

"You told me you'd fantasised about, what was it?" she asked "Us getting down and dirty in your office? So, I thought given my sex drive is as high as it was when I was pregnant first time around, I'd take advantage of the situation and come to see you."

"Anyone could see us!" he proclaimed

"The office is empty." I informed him "It's almost 10pm, and this wouldn't be a problem if you forgot about the paperwork every once in a while."

"Well the paperwork's certainly forgotten about now." he admitted "All I can think about now is taking you up against this wall."

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Yeah." he replied

"Why don't you prove it?" I inquired "Show me."

Booth pulled me against him unexpectedly, our chests colliding as his mouth practically devoured mine. Sliding my hands between us, I untied his tie, his hands stopping me as I was about to drop it to the floor…

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Do you trust me?" he questioned

"You know I do." I replied

"Hold out your hands." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I lifted my head, his gaze dark as our eyes met. Doing as he asked, I held out my hands and watched as he pushed them together before he tied his tie around them, lifting them above my head as he pushed me back against the wall…

"Booth…" I whispered

"I'm going to be in control." he replied, his head dipping, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck "And I won't be untying your hands until I'm done with you, you understand?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I understand."

"Good. Now turn around." he informed me

SEELEY'S POV:

Bones did as I asked and turned around. Groaning as she bent over and placed her hands on the wall, I slid my hands to her hips, pushing at the material of her panties, holding onto her as she stepped out of them…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I heard Booth's belt drop to the floor with a thud and bit my bottom lip as I heard him pull his zipper down, his hands moving from where they'd been rubbing circles into the skin of my hips as he stepped out of them, pressing himself against me moments later, his length rubbing against my folds…

"Booth." I moaned

I gasped involuntarily as he pushed into me, his hands coming back to sit on my hips as he stilled before pulling all the way out before thrusting back in hard. Moving his hands from my hips, he slid one around my waist and pulled me up so I was pressed flush against him, back to front, his thrusts slowing, his hips rocking slowly as his other hand brushed my hair to the side, his lips falling to the skin of my neck, my head tipping back to rest against his shoulder…

SEELEY'S POV:

"I need to touch you." Bones whimpered as I slid my hand down her stomach to her bare sex, running a finger around her clit "Please, Booth."

"No." I replied "I'll maybe consider it when you've cum for me."

She moaned, her body falling forwards, hands pressing against the wall in front of her as she came, my body falling against hers as her high pushed me over the edge too, my chest resting against her back…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I turned to Booth as he lifted his body from mine, his hands reaching for mine and untying his tie, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over my wrists, indentations from the pattern on his tie marring my skin…

"Shall we go home?" he asked

"What about your paperwork?" I questioned

"I've got more important things to do than paperwork." he informed me

"Such as?" I inquired

"Making love to my wife." he replied, pressing his lips to mine softly

I smiled at him warmly as we pulled apart and picked up my discarded coat, waiting for him to redress before we left his office, sharing a kiss goodbye in the parking structure as we climbed into our separate cars and headed home…

 **HOT, HOT, HOT if I do say so myself…**


	71. Chapter 71

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

Booth made his way into our bedroom after seeing Dad out and locking up behind him. Shutting our bedroom door, he slipped off his tie and began to remove his clothing. Moving from the bed, I stopped his hands in their tracks as he unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to undo them myself, looking up at him as I felt his gaze on me…

"You did say you wanted to make love to me." I informed him

"I did say that, didn't I?" he asked

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly, biting my bottom lip softly as I felt his hand skim over my back as he slid his hand underneath the t-shirt I was wearing. Feeling him collect the material in his hands, I finished undoing the buttons of his shirt and lifted my arms, allowing him to pull the t-shirt over my head…

SEELEY'S POV:

I lowered my head as Bones pushed the material of my shirt from my body and pressed my lips to her neck, sliding them up and across her jaw before capturing her lips in mine, sliding my arms around her waist to pull her flush against me, smiling into the kiss as I heard her moan…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I felt Booth's hand come to my pyjama bottoms, his hands sliding beneath the waist as he pushed them down. Stepping out of them as they pooled at my ankles, my head lowering as he moved to his knees and pulled my panties down too, my hand clutching the chest of drawers and my head tipping back as he dragged his lips across my stomach…

"Booth." I moaned

"Hmm?" he questioned, lifting his head to look at me

"Make love to me." I replied

He rose to his feet and captured his lips in mine, blindly guiding us backwards to our bed, my knees hitting the mattress, both of us falling onto it, him on top of me, lifting his weight onto his forearms as he pulled his lips from mine…

SEELEY'S POV:

Bones's hands trailed down my bare chest to my belt, quickly unfastening it and tugging it off. Pulling away from her, I sat back and removed my trousers and boxers, coming back to hover over her, a groan escaping my lips as she took a hold of my length and guided me into her…

"A little impatient there, Bones." I chuckled

"Are you complaining?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, her back arching and chest pushing against mine as she moaned loudly…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I slid my hand down my body and rubbed two fingers over my clit in time with Booth's movements, his hand sliding between us, his hand covering mine and taking control of my movements, my orgasm shooting through me, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I fought the urge to scream…

SEELEY'S POV:

"C'mon, Booth," Bones whispered in my ear as her teeth nibbled at the lobe "cum…"

I groaned and buried my head into her neck as I came without warning, my thrusts sloppy as I tried to keep from collapsing on top of her. Lifting my head as her hand slid through my hair, I captured her lips in mine, pulling them from hers as I gathered the strength to move to my side of the bed, exhaling a breath as I did…

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Did you eat the dinner I prepared for you before you came upstairs?" I asked Booth as I heard his stomach rumble

"No." he replied "I said goodnight to your Dad, locked up downstairs and came up here to you."

"You need to eat something." I sighed as I reluctantly moved away from him

"Bones, I'm good." he assured me

"Don't fight me on this. I'm going to go and heat your food up," I informed him "I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." he replied as I moved from the bed and wrapped my robe around me "Thank you."

I smiled at him warmly… "You're welcome."

 **What's next?**


	72. Chapter 72

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hey," Booth greeted me as I walked into the kitchen that morning after collecting the post "what've you got there?"

"It's a prison visiting order." I informed him

"From my Dad?" he questioned

I shook my head… "From Hannah. She wants to see me."

"Are you gonna go?" he asked

"I thought you'd tell me I wasn't going." I admitted "Why aren't you?"

"Because you're the most stubborn person I know." he replied "If you want to go, you should do."

"After everything she put us through?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Maybe she wants to apologise."

"What do you think the chances of that actually are?" I questioned

"Minimal." he informed me "But we can hope, can't we?"

"I suppose." I replied "I never expected she'd want to see me."

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"I'm gonna think about it." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me closer to him, running his hands up and down my arms… "Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

I reciprocated his warm smile and pressed my lips to his… "I'm going to go and get Christine organised. Dad will be here soon, and don't forget we need to finalise the details of her birthday party this afternoon."

"I remember you telling me when I came to bed when you were half asleep last night." he informed me "I've got it covered. Our little girl is going to have the best 1st birthday ever."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Just the man I wanted to see!" I proclaimed as Sweets made his way into my office

"Why?" he asked as he took a seat opposite my desk

"Hannah sent Bones a visiting order," I informed him "she wants to see her."

"Does she state why?" he questioned

I shook my head… "Nope."

"What has Dr. Brennan decided to do?" he inquired

"She's thinking about it." I replied "Can you think of any reason Hannah might want to see her?"

He shook his head… "I suggested that she might want to apologise, but I very much doubt it."

"How do you think it'll affect Dr. Brennan if she decides to go?" he asked

"I think it'll be fine." I admitted "Bones and I are solid. She knows that and so do I."

"And what about Hannah?" he inquired

"Why do you ask?" I questioned

"Hannah might try and get inside Dr. Brennan's head and make her doubt you." he replied "From what I do know of her, she sounds like the type of person to manipulate situations and twist things so she gets her own way. Do you think Dr. Brennan would allow that?"

I shook my head… "No, I don't. And I think she'd know if she were being played."

He nodded his head in agreement… "You just have to trust that Dr. Brennan will make the right decision then."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to go and see Hannah." I informed Booth that evening as we cleared up after dinner

"Okay." he replied

"You're still not going to try and stop me?" I questioned

He shook his head… "I trust your judgement. If you think going to see her is the right thing to do then like I told you this morning, I'm with you."

"Okay." I replied "I'm going to go and bath Christine. Are you okay to finish off down here?"

He nodded his head… "Then I'll come up and bring her bottle, and then maybe you and I can have some time to ourselves."

"I'd like that. What did you have in mind?" I asked as I wiped Christine's hands and mouth

"We see what's on TV and snuggle up in bed, how does that sound?" he inquired

"Lovely." I informed him as I lifted Christine into my arms "I'll see you soon then."

He nodded his head and I smiled at him warmly before leaving the room, making my way up the stairs and into the bathroom…

 **Hannah's sent Brennan a visiting order, and Brennan's going to see her – what could she want, do you think? And what's next for Booth and Brennan?**


	73. Chapter 73

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning above the comforter, Booth having pulled a blanket over the two of us the night previous. Sliding out of his arms reluctantly, I quickly showered and dressed, Christine starting to whimper as I just finished drying my hair…

"Good morning, beautiful girl." I greeted her as I made my way into her nursery

Lifting her from her cot, I cradled her against me before changing her and making my way back into our bedroom, Booth stirring and rolling onto his back, his t-shirt sliding up his stomach as he stretched…

"How're my two favorite girls this morning?" he asked

"We're good." I replied "You're in pain. You should've woken me last night."

"It's fine." he assured me "Nothing a couple of painkillers won't fix."

"You're sure?" I questioned

He nodded his head and moved off of the bed, taking Christine from my arms, a smile emitting on my face as she squealed as Booth threw her up in the air…

"I'm going to go and start breakfast." I informed him

"Okay." he replied "I'll dress Christine and get dressed myself and then we'll be down."

I nodded my head and made my way out of our bedroom and down the stairs…

SEELEY'S POV:

"I can always take the morning off if you want me to come and see Hannah with you?" I suggested to Temperance as she cleared up after breakfast

She shook her head… "She sent me the visiting order."

"I know," I replied "but it doesn't do any harm to have some moral support."

"I'll be fine." I assured him "I don't plan on being there very long."

I smiled at her warmly… "You'll call me when you're done?"

"Or we could just meet for lunch and I'll tell you everything then?" she suggested

"Is that your subtle way of telling me the baby's craving pie again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head... "So, the diner, 11:30am?"

I nodded my head… "It's a date."

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Temperance," Hannah greeted me as I walked into the visiting room "thank you for coming. When I sent the visiting order, I was dubious as to whether I'd see you or not."

"Okay." I replied "The only reason I'm here is because I want to know why you sent the order."

"I sent it because I wanted to apologize." she informed me "I put you and Booth through hell."

"You did. An apology's not going to help or change that." I admitted "You're crazy if you think it will."

"I know it won't, but it's a start, isn't it?" she asked

"No, because I know what your true intentions were when you did what you did." I informed her "You wanted to be me. You wanted my life, my husband and my children."

"Children?" she questioned

"Did I forget to mention that Booth and I are having another baby?" I inquired as I placed my hand on my stomach

"Congratulations." she replied

I forced a tight smile onto my face as she spoke… "You hurt Booth. You made him relive some terrible memories and for that, neither of us will ever forgive you. I just hope that when you get out of here, you work on fixing yourself and your life and find someone who loves you the way Booth loves me, who you can love the way I love Booth. Only then will you truly be happy."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I hope so too."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Temperance as she made her way into the diner "so, how did it go?"

"Well." she replied as she removed her coat

"Well?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Yes, well."

"Temp, I need details!" I proclaimed

"Why?" she inquired

"Because…" I replied "What did you talk about?"

"Because isn't a sufficient answer, Booth." she sighed "I told her that we'd never forgive her for what she did to you when she made you relive what you suffered through, and I told her that when she was released, that I hope she found someone who loves me the way you love me, and someone that she can love the way I love you. And she also knows we're having another child. I may or may not have subtly dropped that into the conversation."

I smiled at her warmly… "You can put your claws away now, Temp."

"That doesn't make sense, Booth," she replied "I don't have. Oh, I see."

"Are you hungry?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I think I want something greasy."

"How does a burger sound?" I questioned

"I'm a vegetarian, Booth." she replied

"You could always have a vegetarian burger," I informed her "with fries, and then pie."

"That sounds wonderful." she admitted "Disgustingly wonderful, actually."

I smiled at her warmly and motioned a waitress over, ordering both our meals…

 **So Brennan went to see Hannah and it went surprisingly well, and I think Brennan took great pleasure in letting Hannah know that she didn't ruin her and Booth's relationship. And Brennan's pregnancy cravings are fab, aren't they? What's next?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Time jump in this chapter, guys. 7 months, so Brennan's about 8 months pregnant and a lot has happened…**

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"Hi, Booth." I greeted him as I walked through to the kitchen

"Hey," he mirrored "what are all these, Bones?"

"They're job offers." I informed him as I leaned over the counter

"All these came while I was out of the house?" he asked

I shook my head… "I've been receiving job offers for years, as have you."

"But you've never been this serious about them," he replied "you've organised them and put post-it's on them. Are you seriously considering one of these?"

I pursed my lips together as I turned from the fridge to face him… "Yeah, I think I am."

"Why?" he questioned

"We've been through so much lately," I replied "don't you think it might be time for a change?"

"Is this because of my gambling?" he inquired "You know how hard I'm working on that, Bones. Or is it because of Hodgins and Angela moving to Paris?"

"It's everything." I informed him "It's you been shot, it's you been in prison. I just think we could do with a change. Don't you think we need a change?"

"Solving murders is what we do, Bones. It's what we're best at." he informed me

"I don't think I want to do it anymore, Booth." I admitted "We have Christine now, and this little guy too. I don't want our children to worry they're going to grow up without parents. Every day we put ourselves in danger when we go out in the field. I want our children to have the security of knowing that we're going to be coming home every night, and I know that can't be guaranteed because anything could happen, but I want to lessen the risk by lessening the risk of our jobs."

"Okay." he replied

"Okay?" I inquired

"Okay, I'll quit the FBI and you quit the Jeffersonian." he informed me

"Really?" I asked

He nodded his head… "I'll hand my notice in this morning when I get to the office."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Thank you, Booth."

SEELEY'S POV:

"Seeley Booth!" Caroline proclaimed as she made her way into my office

"Come on in, Caroline." I replied, exhaling a breath as I lifted my head from my paperwork

"You and that lovely wife of yours are quitting?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "It's what Bones wants."

"Cherie…" she sighed "I'm not going to try and change your mind because I know what you're like once you have your mind set on something, but leaving the FBI? You're the best agent they've had in years."

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?" I asked

"Maybe consider staying with the FBI, but not being an agent anymore." she replied "God knows we could do with more agents like you."

"You're suggesting I train agents?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "The FBI could use more agents like you, Cherie. And Quantico are always looking. How many times have they tried to poach you in the past?"

TEMPERANCE'S POV:

"You and Booth are leaving too?" Angela asked as she made her way into my office

I nodded my head… "I'm about to give the board my resignation letter. How did you find out?"

"Caroline called me." she informed me "She's trying to get Booth to stay with the FBI to train agents."

"He'd be good at that…" I replied

"Yeah he would. But what are you going to do, sweetie?" she inquired "You've always told me that being here is your life?"

"It is," I informed her "or at least it was. But I have children to think about now…"

"So go back to just being a forensic anthropologist." she replied "You don't have to go out in the field and work with the FBI anymore if you don't want to."

"I would if I didn't have children, but they're my priority now." I admitted "My mind is made up. I've made my decision, just like you and Hodgins have to move to Paris."

She smiled at me weakly… "Is that what this is all about?"

"Your news did make me think about some things, yeah." I replied

"How do you think the board are going to take it?" she asked

"I don't know." I admitted "But they're not making me change my mind."

"Not making you change your mind about what?" Cam's voice inquired

"My resignation." I informed her "I'm handing in my resignation. Both Booth and I are."

"Wow…" she proclaimed "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head… "Our kids deserve the security of knowing that we're going to come home to them every night, and that risk can be lowered if we quit our high-risk jobs."

"I don't think the board are going to be happy about this…" she admitted

"Probably not," I replied "which is why I've put forward the best possible candidate I can think of for the job."

"But Dr. Hodgins is leaving. He's the best possible candidate, correct?" she asked

I shook my head… "He's brilliant and extremely intelligent, but I think the best possible person to run this lab would be you."

"Me?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I very much hope they consider you."

"Thank you!" she replied

I nodded my head… "You're welcome. I must go, I'm meeting with them in an hour."

SEELEY'S POV:

"How did the board take the news you're leaving?" I asked Bones as we cleaned up after putting Christine to bed later that evening

"Better than I expected, actually." she replied "They were very understanding of my reasoning."

I smiled at her warmly… "Caroline thinks I should stay on at the FBI training agents."

"Angela said." she informed me "She told me Caroline had called her."

"What do you think?" I questioned

"It's your choice, Booth." she admitted "I know you're not completely okay with leaving, so if training agents will make you happy then it's what you have to do."

I smiled at her warmly… "I can take some time off first though. We could have our baby and be happy, be a family for a while."

"That sounds really good." she replied, reciprocating my warm smile as she spoke "And then?"

"And then I start my new job," I informed her "and you do what you want to do. Work on your books, whatever?"

"Don't you need to apply and be interviewed?" she asked

"Apparently not." I replied "When the news got to Cullen's boss, Cullen came to tell me there's an opening as and when I want it."

She smiled at me warmly… "That's great, Booth. It just goes to show that hard work really does pay off."

I nodded my head in agreement… "So we're agreed? We both take some time off, and then I start my new job and you work on your books?"

She nodded her head… "I guess so. I can't believe we're really doing this, Booth. This morning it was all just a dream."

"No dream anymore, baby." I replied "It's happening."

"Yeah. I'm happy." she informed me

"I am too." I admitted, wrapping my arms around her as I moved closer to her "I am too."

 **The end! Some of you may think it's too soon, but who knows? I could have a sequel in the works…**


End file.
